Crossroads
by SearScare
Summary: Story revolves around Viktor Krum  19 years old . GOF never happened, Krum never came to Hogwarts and never met any of it's students before. He IS however a Quidditch star and world-famous.
1. Chapter 1

**1) Retirement**

**KRUM RETIRES, HOLDS RECORD!**

_Viktor Krum, 18, retires from the Bulgarian National Team (as well as the Bulgarian Bears) due to injuries suffered during the Reign Of Terror. His agent, Del Fox, has announced his retirement from club and International Quidditch. However Krum has agreed to be on call for important matches as and when required by his national team._  
_ Krum is the youngest player to hold a record of an unbeaten streak. Each match played by this young man, has culminated in the possession of the snitch by his side. Though this has not always ensured his side a win (Last Quidditch World Cup Final v/s Ireland), it has made him a player to feared and admired by his rivals. Krum also holds the record of being the youngest player to ever announce conditional retirement from international Quidditch. His fans, young and old, will surely miss his presence on the field. For his efforts to bring Bulgaria on the Top Ten, the Bulgarian government has announced a stipend of 3,000 galleons. Though this money in essence is of no value to Krum (his assets stand at 5.2 million galleons, excluding his family mansion and property) the gesture is certainly a kind one. Viktor Krum was not available for comment. (For more pictures of Viktor Krum, subscribe to Daily Fan Mail.)_

Viktor Krum read the article and then sighed discontentedly. Throwing the paper down he got up to pour himself another shot of vodka. His leg  
twinged and he ignored it. The vodka was warm and tepid and he disliked it but it helped ease the pain better than the medicine. Throwing open the curtains he let the sun in and surveyed his dusty apartment. His clothes lay strewn about along with empty Cranbeer cans and Firewhisky bottles. It was, clearly, a mess. He turned his back on it and glanced out of the window watching the Muggles scurry about doing their business. He downed the rest of his vodka and settled himself to cleaning up. Reaching for his wand he muttered the incantation and flicked his wand. The clothes rose, folded themselves and fell into neat piles. The bottles lined themselves against the wall while their caps screwed themselves on. The dust flew up and out of the window and the paper cut itself in half, folded itself twice and fell into the rack. Now, the flat looked depressingly clean. He flopped himself on to the couch and threw his wand beside him.

The doorbell rang shrilly disrupting his daydream. He propped himself on one elbow and grabbed his wand with the other hand. Lining up the door in his sights he called out 'Enter.' The door opened and a man of medium height with light brown hair walked in and stopped short at the sight of the wand. 'What a way to welcome a guest Viktor.' He said. Viktor didn't smile. He lifted the wand higher to point at the man's heart. The man smiled and simply said 'ring.' Viktor relaxed visibly and sat back down on the couch. 'What?' he asked. The man shifted the clothes pile to a side and sat down. You can't hide here forever you know.' Viktor frowned. 'I'm not hiding Jeff.'

Jeff sighed and said without preamble 'You're going to finish your education; I'm sending you to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has agreed.' Viktor looked at him in surprise and then anger. School? What the hell? 'I'm eighteen, what am I going to do in school?' Jeff replied 'Finish your education.' Viktor stood up getting angry. 'Education? Why the hell do I need education? I'm a fucking Quidditch player for chrissake! That's my education and that's all I need!' Jeff didn't react 'Quidditch is not your life Vik, not anymore. The injury has seen to that' he said, pointing to Viktor's leg. Viktor turned away 'It's a scratch; I don't know why you're all over-reacting. I'll be fine in a year.' Jeff stood up. 'You're _not _fine Viktor, and you're probably never going to be. You leg is _not_ going to heal and Quidditch can_not_ be a career for you anymore.' Viktor didn't say anything. He was annoyed. He wished Jeff would leave; it was _his_ apartment after all. 'Finish your year in Hogwarts, find something else to interest you, it's time you got on with your life. You can't stay here in this prison forever Viktor, it'll drive you insane!' Jeff's tone turned pleading.

Viktor stood still, his gaze fixed on the window. Jeff took out a sheaf of papers and left them on the bed. 'It's all about Hogwarts; anything you need to know about the school is in this. Be at platform nine and three quarters at eleven on the first of September. Do you need transport?' Viktor turned slowly away from the window. 'No.' Jeff nodded and made for the door. 'I'll see you there then.' Viktor shrugged his shoulders. Jeff nodded once more and left the apartment.

Viktor snorted and flicked his wand causing the door to lock. He wasn't in the mood for anymore guests. He glanced at the sheaf and picked up the top leaf. The picture of Hogwarts seemed fairly impressive. The castle stood at the edge of a forest while a lake nestled in its shadow. Viktor squinted at the small type which announced that Hogsmeade, the only all-magical town was a short distance from the school and everyone above the age of thirteen was allowed to visit it regularly. Viktor snorted and threw the page down. He reached for his vodka, lit a cigarette and settled himself back into the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) Interview**

Viktor glared at Jeff; who has just walked into the apartment demanding he be dressed immediately. Jeff hadn't visited him for a month, ever since the whole school discussion had taken place. 'Get up, get up, get ready, we're leaving.' said Jeff hurriedly throwing clothes in Viktor's direction. Viktor caught and threw the clothes back at him. 'Why?' he asked. Jeff picked up the clothes and held them out. 'We're going to Hogwarts.' Viktor raised an eyebrow. The first of September was still a week away. 'McGonagall wants to talk to you.' explained Jeff. 'What if I don't want to talk to her?' asked Viktor accepting the clothes. Jeff shrugged 'Not your choice, hurry up.' Viktor grumbled and went to the bathroom to change. Honestly Jeff, with all his good intentions was getting on his nerves. Outside he heard Jeff cast a patronus. Viktor emerged dressed and annoyed. 'Who are you calling?' he asked. Jeff didn't answer and a moment later Del Fox apparated into the apartment. Del blinked a few times, adjusting himself to his new surroundings. 'Mr. Carter. Y-y-you called?' Viktor rolled his eyes. He detested Del Fox and his ways. Jeff nodded and said 'Yes, Viktor will be joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this September.' Del opened and closed his mouth in astonishment. 'You are?' he asked Viktor. Viktor ignored him and bent to find his shoes. Jeff cleared his throat and Del jumped back to attention. 'Call a press conference in an hour's time and tell everyone. You are to mention nothing else, nor are you to answer any questions. Understood?' Del nodded and looked back at Viktor curiously. Jeff clicked his tongue impatiently 'You ready?' he asked.

Viktor found a jacket and nodded. 'Yeah, yeah, let's go.' He walked out o the apartment and heard Jeff telling Del to clear the apartment before locking it up. He stepped out on to the street and breathed in the fresh air. Jeff appeared next to him and held out a hand. They disapparated with a resounding crack.

Viktor staggered and would have fallen had it not been for Jeff's hand. 'I hate apparation' Jeff smiled and let go. Viktor straightened up and blew out his cheeks. The castle loomed high in front of him. Jeff had already started walking to the gate. Viktor hurried to catch up. The castle gleamed in the afternoon sunshine. The hallways were empty save for a few house elves that were running around painting and repairing walls. A huge section of the outside wall was broken and several elves were working on it. They scampered out of sight and refused to look Viktor in the eye. Jeff led him into a side passage and up several staircases, coming to a stop next to an extremely ugly gargoyle. Viktor looked at Jeff, 'Are we supposed to _tickle_ it?' Jeff ignored him and very gently whispered 'mars bars' into its ears. The gargoyle sprang to life and unfolded its wings to reveal a circular staircase. Jeff stepped on and motioned Viktor to do the same. Viktor got on and shook unsteadily as the gargoyle began revolving ever so slowly. The gargoyle stopped in front of a polished wooden door with a brass handle. Jeff knocked thrice. The knocks made a hollow sound.

A voice called out and Jeff opened the door ushering Viktor in first. Viktor looked around in amazement. The office was slightly oval and was richly furnished. All the walls had portraits hanging and several bearded men and old women looked down at him. His gaze fell on the woman seated behind the desk. Her face was lined and looked tired. Her expression however was expectant. 'Jeffery, Mr. Krum. Welcome to Hogwarts. Please, have a seat.' She gestured towards the waiting chairs. Viktor looked at Jeff for approval and only when he nodded did Viktor take the seat. If McGonagall noticed, she didn't comment. Jeff sat down next to him. McGonagall took out a file and put on her spectacles. She then surveyed Viktor over the tops of them. 'Mr. Krum, Jeffery tells me that you are averse to the idea of studying here.' Viktor glanced at _Jeffery _and he looked properly abashed. He cleared his throat. 'No … Professor, I'm averse to the idea of studying _anywhere._' McGonagall didn't look surprised. 'You do not place much value on knowledge do you?' She certainly asked the right questions. 'Book knowledge doesn't interest me. If one has to live life, well, let them live through experience.' He answered. Jeff chuckled at his answer and even McGonagall appeared amused. 'Fine words Mr. Krum, but do you actually believe that you can achieve anything without preparing in advance?' Viktor sighed, 'Look Professor, I'm famous, I have assets worth nearly half a billion galleons and I can live the rest of my life doing nothing. The hell do I need education in Arithmancy, or Astronomy or Potions for?'

A little silence descended after his last statement.

McGonagall didn't answer and Viktor looked out of the window for the lack of anything to do. 'What happened to your leg Mr. Krum?' Viktor turned his head slowly. 'May I ask why that is relevant?' His voice had an edge to it. Jeff stiffened beside me. 'Just answer the question Vik.' McGonagall kept her gaze on him. He looked down embarrassed. 'Death Eaters.' He answered shortly. 'If you had continued studying Defense Against Dark Arts you might have saved your leg.' Her tone was gentle and that's why it made him angrier. 'What's your point?' He asked. 'My point, Mr. Krum is perhaps further education can help you. You can decide another career; you can get back to your life.' Viktor narrowed his eyes; Jeff had certainly got to her. 'So, Mr. Krum, I have a proposition for you. Study your last year here. Perhaps you may find something that interests you, something you can pursue and build a life out of. If you don't, Hogwarts will certainly refund your fees.' Jeff looked at her in surprise. Viktor considered the offer, it didn't actually sound that bad and it would keep Jeff out of his life. 'Fine.' He accepted. Jeff smiled and even McGonagall looked relieved. Jeff stood up and Viktor followed. 'I shall see you both on the first of September then. Goodbye.'

Viktor hid his confusion till they shut the door behind him. 'Why are you required here?' he asked. Jeff looked uncomfortable. 'Jeff?' Viktor's voice rose. Jeff sighed and stepped off the gargoyle 'I'm filling in the post of a teacher.' Viktor set his teeth together. 'I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself.' Jeff sighed and set off down the corridor. Viktor followed; his expression cold. 'I know you aren't Vik, I'm here only for teaching.' Viktor disregarded that. 'You don't trust me.' Jeff shook his head. 'Then what is it?' Viktor persisted. Jeff stopped. 'I failed to protect you Viktor, and because of it you're suffering. I will _not_ make that mistake again.' Viktor tilted his head in surprise. 'It wasn't your fault.' He said quietly. Jeff turned away and began walking again 'It was, you're my ward and whoever did this to you- _here he jerked his arm to Viktor's leg-_ I _will_ make them pay.'


	3. Chapter 3

**3) Journey**

The Hogwarts Express blew its horn and puffed smoke from its funnel. Viktor picked up his trunk easily and set off down the platform avoiding the stares and whispers. Del Fox's announcement had caused so much excitement that two wizards from the Magical Enforcement Squad were detailed to him. The followed him now, making sure no-one wandered too close. Viktor wished Jeff was there but he had work to settle before he began his job as a teacher. Viktor hopped into the second from last carriage and found an empty compartment. He dumped his trunk into the overhead rack and turned to the wizards.

'You can go now.' He said.  
The wizards shook their heads.  
'We are to stay with you, till further instructions.'  
'Whatever.'

Viktor sighed and flopped down on to a seat. The train hooted again and there was a mad rush to get in. Several people walked past his compartment but no-one attempted to get in. One of the wizards had The Daily Prophet opened. The front page headline caught Viktor's eye. 'Can I have that?' he asked politely indicating the page. The wizard grunted and handed it to him.

_**CELEBRITY SCHOOL!**_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has long been known to produce some of the most talented witches and wizards in Britain. This year however, the school's boasting of a full star cast in its students including many heroes from The Battle Of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, has also decided to complete his last year, indeed the students have been made to repeat a year due to their incomplete education during The Reign Of Terror. Joining the seventh years this year is Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star; who announced his conditional retirement from International and County Quidditch. Del Fox; Krum's long time agent announced last week that Krum would compete his last year of education in Hogwarts. Krum however was again unavailable for comment._

Viktor sighed and pushed the page away. Earlier he used to love the press, the journalists, the fame, everything. Now, he just wanted to hide in obscurity and salvage what was left of his career. The compartment door slid open and a lady with a trolley looked in.  
'Would you like something?'  
Viktor shook my head slightly. He did not like sweets.  
She hesitated at the doorway. 'Could I… Can I have your autograph?'  
Viktor stared at her bemused.  
'Sure.'  
He finally said, fishing out a quill and signing her offered parchment.  
She giggled said 'thanks' and left.

* * *

The train trundled along through green pastures and then later on wild country while Viktor dozed. The wizards shook him when the train neared Hogsmeade. He jerked awake and quickly changed into robes. The train stopped and the students poured out. Viktor waited for the tide to ebb and then nodded to his guards.

The wizards slid open the door and then stepped back in surprise. A student with long brown hair and a Head Girl Badge pinned to her robe was standing in front of them.  
'Viktor Krum?' she asked the wizards.  
_Who else? _thought Viktor.  
'I'm to take him from here.' She told them.  
The wizards looked unsure. 'I'm sorry ma'am, your name?'  
The Head Girl sighed exasperatedly 'Hermione Granger, honestly I'm not going to kill him.'  
Viktor smiled to himself.

The wizards looked relieved. 'Ah yes, right, we were told, thank you ma'am.'  
They both inclined their heads to her, nodded once to Viktor and left.  
Hermione Granger looked at Viktor. 'You're trunk?' she inquired.  
Viktor pointed up to the rack. 'Right.'  
She nodded and took out her wand. Viktor forestalled her and lifted the trunk off.  
She blinked in surprise.  
'I can carry my own baggage, thanks.' He said.  
She nodded and motioned him to follow her. They climbed out of the door and set off down the platform.

Viktor didn't bother trying to make conversation and Hermione seemed happy enough to walk silently. They reached the end of the station and Viktor noticed a strange beast tied to carriage.  
'What is _that?_' he asked curiously.  
She turned to him in surprise.  
'You can see them?'  
Viktor nodded.  
'Why, is it strange?' he asked her.  
She didn't seem to know how to answer.  
'Not anymore.' She said quietly.

They reached the carriage. Inside three people were sitting. Viktor recognized Harry Potter. He was sitting with his arm around a red-haired girl. The brother, by the looks of the hair was sitting on the other side.  
'Hermione' Harry called out.

Hermione opened the door and stepped back to allow Viktor in. He pulled himself up and sat down next to the red-haired girl. Hermione climbed in and shut the door behind her. The beast began pulling immediately and the carriage moved.

'I'm Harry' said Harry putting out his hand.  
Viktor grinned.  
'I know.' He said shaking it.  
'This here is Ron, Ginny and Hermione you know.' He finished.  
Viktor shook their hands in turn. Ginny smiled when she shook his hand.  
'You have calluses.' She said indicating the bumps on his fingers.  
Viktor half-smiled, 'Broomstick.' He said.  
'I know.' Ginny replied.  
'I have them too. See?' she tilted her hand and Viktor noticed the rough edges.  
'You play?' he asked.  
'In the house team though now that you're here you might beat us.' She laughed.

Viktor's good humor disappeared.  
'I'm not here to play.' He said darkly.  
Ginny noticed the change in his tone and didn't ask further questions. Harry's hand hovered protectively around her and Ron scowled.

Hermione decided to change the topic.

'I've been assigned to you as a guide. If you have any doubts, I'm here.'  
Viktor nodded and didn't comment. They left him to his thoughts and re-started the conversation without him.

* * *

Horace Slughorn accosted him outside the Entrance Hall while the others filed past him.  
'Viktor Krum, c'mere m'boy, c'mere!' he boomed.  
Viktor shouldered his trunk and walked over to where Slughorn was standing.  
'Leave that m'boy, a house elf will take care of it.'  
He said waving the trunk away.

Slughorn appraised him from under his bushy eyebrows.  
'You're going to be sorted. The hat will sit on you and decide what house you're going to be in. Wish for Slytherin eh? It's my house, we'd have fun together.'  
He said winking.  
Viktor looked at him coldly.  
'Wasn't Slytherin Voldermort's house?' he asked.  
Slughorn winced at the sound of his name.  
'Yes, but it was also Severus Snape's house. One Swallow does not a summer make eh?'

Viktor ignored him and stood, leaning against the wall.

Jeff had already briefed him on what was to happen. A line of first-years lined past him shivering and pointing at him in wonder. He ignored them as well and stared at the lake. The side door opened and a professor walked out.  
'When I call your name, you're to walk down the hall and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you shall walk to your respective house, once sorted.'  
She instructed the kids.  
She turned to Viktor 'We'll call you last.'  
Viktor nodded once to show he understood. She and Slughorn left together. Five minutes later the first names were called. Applause sounded after each name along with hoots and cat calls.

Viktor closed his eyes wishing he had never agreed to come to Hogwarts. He didn't belong here, he didn't want to be here and he wanted to play Quidditch. He wanted the wind in his face, the triumph of continuing his unbeaten record and the looks of envy from his rivals. He wanted to be Viktor Krum, International sports super-star. Not a broken down shell of a man with a leg to match.

'Viktor Krum' he heard his name.

He got up slowly, opened the door and walked into the Great Hall. A hush descended over the students as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and then the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes. There was silence and then the Hat spoke.

**'Why hello, you seem to have an infinitely larger head than I'm used to.'  
**

Viktor didn't reply. He wanted to get over with this.

**'And you shall, once I figure out where to put you.'  
**

Viktor sat silent**.  
**

**'Any particular choices in mind?'  
**

An image of the Death Eaters swam into his mind...

**'Ah, very well then, I shall put you in… GRYFFINDOR!**'

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Viktor got up slowly, placed the hat on the stool and shuffled towards the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeff clapping up in the Teacher's table. He slid himself on to the bench oblivious of all the others who were cheering and clapping him on the back. Along the able he saw Harry surrounded by Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry caught his eye and smiled. Viktor nodded back. The cheering subsided when McGonagall got to her feet.

'Let us eat.'  
She said and sat back down amidst much cheering. The table piled itself with food and Viktor stared in wonder at the feast spread before him. The boy sitting next to him offered him the bread basket.

'I'm Dean. Dean Thomas. Welcome to Hogwarts.'  
'Thanks.'  
Viktor said accepting it.  
'Anything you need, I'm here.'  
Viktor nodded, not bothering to tell him about his guide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later**

**4) Conversation**

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. Wondering what the time it was, she flipped her bedside lamp on and squinted at the clock. Seven thirty. Hermione sighed. It was a Saturday morning; she didn't have to be anywhere urgently. Knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep now, she quickly swung herself out of bed and got dressed. She collected her transfiguration homework and made her way down to the common room. The sunlight streamed through the windows causing her to stop and admire the view. Making a sudden decision she clambered out of the portrait hole and set off toward the school grounds.

The sunlight shone brightly on her eyes. Hermione winced. She looked around for shade and noticed the birch tree by the side of the lake. Dumping her books on the ground, she settled herself against the trunk and gazed aimlessly at the lake. Sudden movements made her sharpen her gaze. Ripples were flying across the water. Hermione reached for her wand when a head broke the surface. Viktor Krum. Hermione watched him swim to the other side of the lake. She nearly called out to him when she decided against it. She was supposed to guide Viktor around school but he seemed to do fine on his own. He didn't encourage conversation or company. Hermione had figured him for a dumb jock till he had beaten her in a Transfiguration test. Even McGonagall had been surprised. Sighing to herself, she picked up the book and turned to the marked page.

Viktor toweled himself changed into dry clothes. He squinted up at the sun trying to guess the time. Deciding he had enough he dropped to the ground and began crunches.

Jeffery Carter decided to go for a walk. He'd had enough of the castle and he wanted to spend his Saturday outside, enjoying the sunshine. He walked out of the front door and looked around for any signs of company. Hermione Granger seemed to be sitting under a tree reading a book. Jeff decided to talk to her. She was an interesting girl; very intelligent and full of guts. 'Hello there!' he called out.

Hermione's head jerked in surprised. She thought she was alone. Professor Carter was striding toward her with a purposeful expression on her face. 'Professor Carter.' She greeted him warmly. She liked Jeffery Carter; he was good at his job and he respected his students. Jeff sat himself down next to her. 'Homework on a Saturday morning? Isn't that a crime?' Hermione shook her head mournfully and said 'If I don't finish this now Professor, I never will.' Jeff considered her words. 'I don't remember my seventh year to be so tough.' 'Times change, don't they?' Hermione countered. Jeff grinned. 'Very true Miss Granger, very true. However you seem to be the only one awake on a Saturday morning doing homework.' 'Not at all, Professor, Viktor Krum is up too.' _Not necessarily doing homework _thought Hermione, but she didn't add that. Jeff looked interested. 'Where is Viktor?' Hermione pointed to the other side of the lake to a figure doing crunches. Jeff squinted, then; his grin broadened. 'Excuse me then Miss Granger, 'I'll go annoy him instead.' Jeff got up and set off toward Viktor. Hermione watched him go. She had figured that Professor Carter and Viktor knew each other from before, but she hadn't thought they were close. _Odd_ she thought and went back to her book.

Viktor reached his hundred and fiftieth when Jeff interrupted his routine. 'Viktor.' Jeff said and sat down next to him. Viktor ignored him and did ten more. Then he sat up and looked at Jeff. 'Jeff' he said. 'Professor Carter to you, Viktor' Jeff said. Viktor rolled his eyes. 'Mr. Krum to you then, Jeff' Jeff shook his head and pointed to a person under a tree on the other side. 'You know who that is?' he asked. Viktor squinted against the sun. 'Yeah, why?' Jeff grinned wickedly. 'I dare you to ask her out on a date.' Viktor snorted. 'Why Professor Carter, how very unethical of you.' Jeff smirked. 'C'mon or are you chicken?' Viktor settled himself down and resumed his crunches. 'I'm not doing it.' 'Chicken' said Jeff. Viktor ignored him and after a while Jeff stopped smiling. 'You made any friends here Vik?' Viktor rolled his eyes 'What am I, eight?' Jeff looked concerned. 'I've seen you in class; you don't interact with anyone at all.' 'That's because I don't need to. I don't need friends, Jeff.' Jeff scowled at him. 'Now you sound eight.' Viktor laughed. 'Maybe I'll always sound eight to you Jeff.' Jeff glared at him. 'I'm serious Viktor.' 'So am I Jeff, I don't need friends.' Viktor repeated. Jeff sighed and stood up. 'Very well, I shall leave you to your exercise.' Viktor nodded and Jeff walked away.

Viktor finished his crunches ten minutes later. He stood up feeling the sweat roll down his back. He gathered his jacket and began walking back to the castle. As he passed Hermione, she looked up and smiled. 'Hello.' Viktor stopped. He considered ignoring her and walking on but then decided against it. She was the Head Girl after all, she deserved some respect. 'Hey' he said. She cocked her head to the lake. 'You swim well.' Viktor nodded. 'Swimming is fun.' She nodded and didn't say anything. Viktor stood debating; he could leave now, since polite conversation was over. Then he remembered what Jeff said and he sighed. Attempting a smile he said 'Can I join you?' She looked surprised. Viktor didn't blame her, he wasn't known for his social skills. Hermione shifted to the side saying 'Sure.' Viktor sat down stretching his long legs. The shade felt nice after the heat. 'So what are you doing?' he asked. Hermione flipped the cover page of her book. 'Transfiguration work.' He raised his eyebrow. 'Err… why? The homework isn't due till Wednesday.' She nodded. 'Yeah I know, I just like finishing it early so I don't worry about it later. Besides, Harry and Ron need it to copy.' Viktor half-smiled at that. 'Do they always copy from you?' She shrugged her shoulders 'Not always, sometimes.' Viktor nodded and didn't comment. 'Why, does that affect your principles?' He chuckled at that. 'I don't have principles.' He then frowned and corrected himself. 'Not many, in any case.'

They sat in comfortable silence for sometime.

Viktor could see Hagrid and Fang in a distance. 'Does Hagrid have any giant blood in him?' Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 'Yeah, half.' Viktor seemed surprised. 'He is very un-giant like. The ones I met seem to like bashing your head against a rock first and then converse with you.' Hermione laughed at that. 'You have giants in Bulgaria?' He nodded. 'Lots, they're all up in the mountains. I met some when I went trekking. Not the best of meetings I'd say.' He laughed remembering. Hermione stared at him puzzled. He suddenly felt self-conscious. 'What?' he asked her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked away 'I've never seen you laugh actually.' Viktor looked away as well. He hadn't laughed much since… He stopped himself from remembering. Nor had he actually had a proper conversation with anyone. Odd, he should choose Hermione Granger of all people to talk to. His stomach grumbled reminding him of the time. He stood up, careful not to shake her books. She looked up at him shading her eyes against the sun. 'You're leaving?' Viktor nodded and then abruptly walked away. He was done being friendly.

Hermione watched Viktor walk away, his features contorted with some undefined emotion. Hermione felt more than a little hurt and confused, he seemed to enjoy talking to her until she mentioned his laughter. After that he just stood up and walked away. She made up her mind to not talk to Viktor Krum again. He obviously had better things to do. She shook her head and went back to her work.

* * *

Hermione yawned; she had spent all day in the library and was decidedly tired. The corridors were almost empty; everyone had finished dinner and gone up to the common room. Her footsteps echoed in the silence.

'Mudblood.'

The remark stopped her dead in her tracks. She whipped her wand out and swung around. Zabani stood there leaning against the wall looking nonchalant. 'What will you do, jinx me?' Hermione ground her teeth together. She couldn't of course. 'Detention Zabani, tomorrow five o' clock, clean he trophy room.' She turned and began walking away. He laughed again. 'Shan't be there Mudblood, you might as well do it yourself. Seeing as it's probably your rightful place.' Hermione's hand itched to jinx him but she couldn't.

Footsteps sounded and Viktor Krum walked around the corner, stopping at the sight of both of them. Zabani straightened up at the sight of him. 'Hello, Viktor.' Viktor gave him a cursory glance and glanced at Hermione's hand wrapped around her wand. 'Is there a problem?' he asked mildly. Zabani laughed, 'Not at all Viktor, I was just stating a few known facts for this mudblood here.' Since Viktor was looking at her wand, Hermione had a better view of his face and at Zabani's statement she saw a definite flicker in his eyes. 'What did you call her?' he asked Zabani curiously. 'Mudblood. I suppose you don't have any in Bulgaria, but England's full of them.' Viktor nodded in understanding.

Suddenly his arm swung out and connected with Zabani's face head on. Zabani's nose broke with a very satisfactory 'thunk' and he staggered. Viktor caught him by the collar and held him against the wall. 'What did you call her?' he repeated, his voice even. Zabani muttered something unintelligible, the blood from his nose drowning out his words. 'If I hear you, say it again _ever_, to _anyone_, my hand shall pay a visit to your nose again.' Viktor didn't raise his voice, or inflect any emotion in his words but the threat was clear. Zabani nodded tears streaming down his face. Viktor let go of him and Zabini crumpled to the ground. 'Shall we?' he indicated with his hand. Hermione nodded, slightly shell-shocked at the sight of Zabani.

They walked down the passageway together. 'Shouldn't we take him to the Hospital Wing?' she said. Viktor shrugged 'He can take care of himself.' Hermione glanced back worriedly; it was a lot of blood. 'Are you sure?' Viktor looked amused, 'Yeah, I'm sure.' They stopped in front of the portrait hole. Viktor stepped back allowing her in first. Hermione made her way to Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting by the fire. Viktor separated himself but Hermione caught hold of his hand. 'Come with me' she said and towed him to the gang.

'Viktor punched Zabani and broke his nose.' There was a moment of silence and then Ron erupted into laughter while the rest started clapping. 'I've been meaning to do that for awhile now' said Harry with a twinkle in his eye. 'Hey Neville, Viktor just broke Zabani's nose.' Ron called out across the room. The common room erupted into laughter and whistles. 'How come you did, though?' he asked. Viktor shrugged. 'He called Hermione a mudblood.' Ron growled angrily, a sound which was echoed around the room. 'Sonovabitch. I should have been there.' 'It's not such a big deal you know' said Hermione sitting down next to Ginny. 'Yeah it is this whole blood purity is nonsense' said Harry very determinately. Ginny nodded in agreement. 'Now that Voldermort's gone, they should stop.' Viktor snorted at that. 'Voldermort wasn't the one who started the blood purity mania. He just built on it. It's been there for generations, England isn't so bad, in some countries it's a crime to marry beneath your blood status.'

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

Viktor Krum rarely volunteered information. Noticing the stares, Viktor stepped away from the group. Hermione tapped his leg 'you can sit down you know, we don't have the plague.' Viktor smiled politely 'Thanks, but I have work to do.' Hermione didn't believe him but nodded anyway. Clearly he didn't like company. 'If Zabani or anyone else bothers you, tell me. I'm intent on making good my promise.' Viktor said, looking her in the eye. 'Sure' Hermione said. Nodding to the others he made his way to his dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you SO much for all the reviews. You don't know how inspiring it is to have good stuff said about your work.  
Second, I've taken the advice you guys have given and broken the text so that it's easier to read. You guys were right, it is quite painful to have a huge amount of text jammed together so hopefully it'll be easier to read this one.  
Third, I'm glad you guys have lots of opinions about Jeff but I'm afraid you'll have to keep guessing for awhile, don't worry though you should get to know soon, like in the next 4 chapters maybe.  
Fourth, the chapters are going to get longer because I want so many events to happen to them that if I break them up there will be too many chapters. Also, keep in mind that this is just after the vanquishing of Voldermort so there's A LOT of unrest in the magical world.  
Fifthly, I shall update as soon as I can because I know how frustrating it is to stop at an interesting part. As my friend would say 'It's damn annoying, I must say.'  
Lastly, All reviews are welcome so please please do review. Even if it's just a line. **

**5) Rumors**

'Viktor Krum slept with Melanie Dent.'  
Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.  
'Hello to you too.' Hermione said calmly.  
'You aren't reacting properly.' Ginny said annoyed. Hermione smiled and reached for a chicken leg. 'Who's Melanie Dent?'  
Ginny passed it to her and said 'This chick in my year, she's very annoying.'  
Hermione chewed slowly and then asked 'How do you know?'  
Ginny stabbed a potato. 'She told me.'  
'Could she be lying?'  
Ginny thought about it. 'Probably, I don't know, but what if she did?'  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 'If she did, she should be worried about McGonagall getting to know. She'd kill them.'  
Ginny rolled her eyes 'Really Hermione, people have been sleeping with each other forever, what's interesting is that it's Viktor Krum.'  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. 'People have been sleeping with each other, have they?' she asked pointedly.  
Ginny blushed.  
'Have they?' repeated Hermione with a sly grin.  
Ginny stood up, 'I'm leaving now, I have class to attend. You shall think about Viktor Krum sleeping with Melanie Dent, and _nothing_ else.' Ginny walked away swinging her long red hair behind her.  
Hermione chuckled to herself and concentrated on her food. She had to run to the library after finishing, she hadn't finished her Charms homework.

'Are you expecting someone?' a deep voice broke into her thoughts.  
She looked up to find Viktor standing next to her. 'Erm, no not at all.'  
Viktor nodded and sat down next to her. Hermione bit into her bread and chewed hurriedly.  
'Going somewhere?' Viktor asked pleasantly.  
Hermione nodded and swallowed. 'Library.' She said wolfing down some more food.  
'What for?'  
Hermione pointed to her bag and said 'Charms Homework.'  
A smile started to form on his face. '_You _haven't done it.'  
Hermione, irritated at his tone, waved her hands. 'It got delayed.'  
Viktor laughed softly at her side. Hermione ate the last of her lunch and stood up. She deliberated between saying bye and just walking off.  
He interrupted her thoughts by saying, 'I've done it.'  
'So?' she asked.  
'So you can copy it if you want?'  
Hermione felt shame creeping up her neck. She couldn't copy. Hermione Granger never copied, but it was so tempting… she could actually eat a proper lunch and get an 'O' going by his standard of work. Then her resolve set and she shook her head.  
'I don't copy' she said stiffly and walked off.

Viktor watched her walk off in amusement. She had pride, Hermione did. He had been genuinely offering about the work but at the same time he had been pleased she rejected. He liked he fact that she had her pride about what she did. Wondering how Hermione would finish her work in time Viktor spend the remainder of his lunch in deep thought.

Hermione burst into class five minutes late after finally finishing her homework. It wasn't her best work; she might get an 'A' for it, but at least it was hers.  
'Ah, Miss Granger, we were just waiting for you.' Mr. Flitwick said beaming a smile from across the room. 'Why don't you find yourself a seat? He said waving his wand to the board where writing immediately appeared. Hermione looked around for a seat and scowled when she realized she had to sit next to Viktor. She was still annoyed at him. She set her bag down and bent to find her books.  
When she sat back up there was a note on her side of the table.

**Finished your homework then?**

Hermione ignored it and kept her eyes on the board. Movement from his side of the table distracted her.

**I assume it may not be the best of your work?**

Hermione very carefully picked up the paper and tore it into shreds.

**People die for the chance to talk to me and here you are ignoring me. How very rude.**

Hermione grit her teeth together, tore a sheet of paper and wrote:

_I'm trying to concentrate in class._

**How very boring. Talking to me is so much more interesting.**

_I thought so too, till you walked off in a huff._

**Are we talking about the lake conversation? Because I thought I ****excused myself very admirably at the common room.**

_Lake._

**I see. I thought I said sorry about that by punching Zabani?**

_I didn't ask you to punch him!_

**True, I did that of my own accord. Very well, sorry for walking off in a huff****.**

_Wow, Viktor Krum apologizing to me. Should I be honored?_

**You should probably save the paper too.**

_You're suffocating me._

**Are you going to take a dig at my apparent ego? **

_Yes, I was. But since you know, I don't have to._

**It seems we don't have anything to talk about then.**

_We don't, let me concentrate._

Viktor left her in peace after that and Hermione spent the rest of the period paying attention. Near the end of the second period, she remembered something Ginny had said which caused her to stop writing and glance at Viktor. He was oblivious to the world around him and was taking down notes very seriously. Hermione bit her lip and made her decision.

_I actually do have something to ask you._

Viktor looked startled when the parchment landed near him, though after reading it he smiled.

**Thank God, I was getting incredibly bored. What is it?**

_Liar! You were being all nerdy and taking notes!_

**That's what you think my dear, it's called acting. **

_Bullshit. You are a nerd._

**Irrelevant, you had something to ask me?**

_It's kind of personal._

**As long as you're not asking me about my favorite color or anything like that, I don't mind. **

_Really how dense do you think I am?_

**Very. You were saying?**

_Did you sleep with Melanie Dent?_

Viktor read the note and then re-read it twice. He then looked at Hermione who had wisely decided to keep her gaze on the blackboard. He chewed on the end of his quill for a minute and then decided to reply.

**That is a very personal question.**

_I did warn you. So did you?_

**You remind me of a very annoying stalker I once had.**

_I assure you, I do not stalk you._

**Then how did you come by this information?**

_A little bird told me, are you going to answer at all?_

**I don't see how it concerns you.**

_Sigh. Fine, go back to your work. I shan't bother you._

**Wait.**

_Yes?_

**If I tell you, will you please not sell it to a magazine or tell** **someone who will?**

_I won't._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes! I'm not your stalker remember?_

**True. Well, to answer your question, I did.**

_YOU DID?_

**Yes.**

_You know that's against the School Rules._

**I do. Are you going to report me?**

_I might just. I am Head Girl after all. And you were very rude that day at the lake._

**Christ, get over the lake incident. I apologized didn't I?**

_A simple sorry doesn't suffice Mr. Krum._

**Viktor to you, Hermione.**

_Ms. Granger to you, Viktor._

**Stalker.**

_Randomly?_

**Yeah, I felt like calling you one.**

The bell rang then stopping Hermione from replying. 'Submit your homework please' called Mr. Flitwick to the students who were trying to escape. Hermione took hers out and joined the line at the desk.  
'Give me yours, I'll submit it with mine.' Viktor said from behind her.  
'I'm ahead of you in the line.' Hermione replied.  
Viktor pushed her and stepped into her place. 'Now you aren't.' he smirked.  
Hermione ground her teeth together and handed hers over. She waited at the doorway for him. He appeared by her side a few minutes later.  
'Nice of you to wait for me' he said grinning. '  
I'm your stalker remember?' she replied sarcastically.  
He laughed at that.  
'You're in a good mood' she noticed.  
'How ever did you notice?' he said.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Is it because you slept with Melanie Dent?'

Viktor shot her a worried look. 'Keep your voice down, someone might hear you! he said hissing at her.  
'I don't know why you're worried, half the school probably knows.'  
'Yes but they don't know for sure.' He said pulling her down an emptier hallway.  
'Oh then I should shout shouldn't I?' Hermione said, enjoying herself. 'VIKTOR KRUM SLE-'  
Viktor pushed her into the wall and put his hand over her mouth. 'Is this you getting back at me for the lake thing?' he said, his face inches from hers.  
'What I-… no.' Hermione said disconcerted by his bright blue eyes.  
'Are you seriously going to tell everyone?' he asked quietly, his eyes boring into hers.  
Hermione stared back at him, trying to gauge his mood. He seemed fairly serious. 'I'm not going to tell anyone. Calm down, I was kidding.'  
He visibly relaxed and removed his hand from her shoulder. 'Thank you.' He said starting to walk again.

'Why are you so scared of everyone knowing?' she asked.  
Viktor looked at her with a pensive look on his face. 'Because they would tell the paper and then they'll put me into a relationship with her.'  
'And you aren't?' Hermione asked, interested despite herself.  
He snorted 'Of course not. I only slept with her. I didn't ask her to date me.'  
Hermione shrugged. 'I guess.'  
He looked at her in surprise 'What you only sleep with people, you're in a relationship with?'  
'That is the accepted norm.' said Hermione choosing her words carefully.  
Viktor stopped in surprise. 'You haven't slept with anyone.'  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
Hermione felt her ears burn in embarrassment. 'You find that odd?' she asked quietly.  
He considered her for a few seconds and then shrugged. 'You're choice I guess.' He said, walking again. Hermione fell into step behind him.  
'What do we have next?' he asked.  
'Defense. We'd better hurry, we're already kinda late.' Hermione answered quickening her pace.

* * *

Viktor examined his fork with interest. It had a chip on it; a long thin defect on the side. It looked as though someone had grinded it against a rough surface. He turned the fork over again.  
'I think you're slightly strange' said Hermione frankly.  
Viktor smiled and put the fork down. 'I am slightly strange' he said easily.

It was odd how after just one day of attending classes with her he realized she was quite easy to talk to. She didn't badger him when he fell into his silent moods and his fame didn't seem to bother at all. She took him at face value and left it like that.

'Viktor! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!'  
Viktor flinched unconsciously as Melanie leaned over him, her hair tickling his face. He shifted and she mistook his discomfort as a place to sit. Viktor looked around and swore. The entire Gryffindor table was staring at him.  
'Viktor, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. You totally _have _to come with me.'

He grimaced in an undertone. Why, why did he have to sleep with her? Oh, that's right. He was in one of his 'self-pity' moods and Melanie had found him and seduced him. To say he was unwilling partner would be a lie, he did enjoy himself, but he knew all along it was a mistake and that he'd have to pay for it. Melanie chattered to no-one in particular, at least that's what he thought until he noticed that her entire friend circle had planted themselves around him. He turned his head sideways and smiled in amusement. Hermione's mouth was open in a small 'o.'

'So Viktor, why aren't you trying out for the house team again?' Melanie attempted to draw him into conversation.

Viktor stopped chewing, his insides became cold and he felt his face become a mask. He dropped his fork and got up in the same movement. The entire table fell silent as he swung himself off the bench and headed out of the hall. He careened straight into Jeff as he came through the door. 'What the- oh. Would you mind looking where you're going?' he said irritably.  
'Sorry. I'm in a rush' and Viktor was out of the door before anyone could further object.

The cold winter air brushed his face and he began to run, all the way down to the lake. His shirt was off and in the next second he was in the water. He lay back and floated, gazing at the stars. They twinkled and he felt an incredible urge to fly. Fly to a place where no one knew him and begin life again.

Footsteps warned him that someone was approaching and he stifled the reflex of his hand to grip his wand. Hermione threw a stone at him and he stared at her in surprise.  
'Do you do that all the time?' she asked plopping herself down on the shore.  
Her voice carried clearly across the water. Viktor ignored her. He flipped over and swam further away. He expected her to walk away; after all who could stand such rudeness? However, she stayed where she was; not talking or moving, just a shape across the lake. He sighed; he couldn't go back to star-gazing with her right there, forcing his thoughts away from himself. Finally he swam back to the shore and pulled himself up where she was sitting.

'What?' he asked annoyed.  
She handed him his shirt without a word. Viktor pulled it ripping a few buttons in his urgency to put it on.  
'Why are you here?' he asked, wincing inwardly at the bite in his words.  
Hermione stared at him coolly 'It's my school too. I can sit wherever I want.'  
Viktor gritted his teeth. 'Look, if you've come here to give me a lecture on manners, you might as well walk your way back. I'm not planning to listen.'  
Hermione shrugged 'I haven't come here to say anything. I'm enjoying the weather.'  
Viktor glared at her.  
Enjoy the weather my foot, she was here to act all Head Girl-ish and tell him off. He could SEE the muscle twitching near her jaw, which meant she was grinding her teeth.  
'Then you're here so that you can spend time in my company and go boast to everyone else that you comforted Viktor Krum' he said spitefully.  
Hermione's eyes flashed and he knew he'd crossed a line but he didn't care.  
'You think I'm some kind of groupie?' she asked getting to her feet.  
Viktor pushed himself up too. 'That's _exactly_ what I think. Are you always hanging around me so you think you can get yourself an interview in a magazine? Because if you- '

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, her wand was out and then he flew backwards straight into the lake. Another jet of light flew past him as he pulled out his wand and shot a spell towards her. She countered it easily much to his chagrin. He pulled himself out of the lake, his blood boiling.  
His mind went into overdrive and his wand twitched sending out rapid bursts of light. Hermione countered all of them and then 'Gravis iniuria.' The spell hit his leg, pain flared and his leg buckled. His vision turned white and he fell heavily on his side, his head hitting the ground with a resounding 'thud.' His vision blurred and he had to force himself not to black out.

Hermione was at his side in a second, her eyes wide with worry and her wand at her side.  
'Shit, Viktor, how bad are you hurt?'  
Her hands gently lifted his leg. His vision turned red and he felt like wrenching it off.  
'I'm so sorry, Viktor, you're leg is under you, roll so I can get a look at it.'  
He obeyed quickly, rolling and biting back several choice curses. Hermione lifted her wand and muttered an incantation. The pain immediately subsided to a dull throb. Hermione repeated the incantation three times before Viktor felt confident enough to open his eyes and risk fainting again.

Hermione's face swam into view. 'Can you stand?' she asked.  
Viktor grunted and willed himself to get up. The pain burned but he ignored it, grabbing on to a low hanging branch and pulling himself. Sweat rolled down his neck and his muscles bulged as he held most of his weight on his shoulders and arms. Hermione offered her help but he ignored it. He leaned against the tree trunk and very slowly eased some of the weight on his injured leg. The leg buckled and if it hadn't been for Hermione's hand he would have fallen. Humiliation rose into him like bile and he gritted his teeth.  
'Get Jeff' he gasped.  
'What? No, I can't leave you like this!' she responded.  
Viktor groaned as another wave of pain went through him 'Just get him Hermione.'  
Hermione wavered 'But what…-'  
'Go' he commanded and slid a few inches down the trunk.

She weighed her options and then rook off without another word. Viktor began counting to keep his mind off his leg. By the time he reached 35, Jeff had arrived.

Jeff grabbed him and Viktor gratefully eased his weight on to him. Hermione and McGonagall were with him.  
'Minerva, alert the Hospital Wing. He needs _Crayox_ when he gets there. A large dose. Hurry.' Jeff said waving his wand in his direction.  
Viktor felt his whole leg very hot and then very cold and then it went numb.  
'Alright, what we're going to do is levitate you to the Hospital Wing. Lie down.'

Viktor slid to the ground carefully. He didn't trust the numbness.

'Lie down flat on your back' ordered Jeff.  
Viktor repositioned himself and Hermione gently placed his leg straight.  
'This is going to feel a little weird but don't thrash. Just like still alright?'  
Viktor nodded and then closed his eyes as an after-thought.

He heard Jeff mutter and then suddenly he couldn't feel the ground beneath him. The crunch of the other's footsteps alerted him to the fact that they were moving fast.  
'What's the hurry?' he asked his eyes still tightly closed.  
'Why you don't trust the medication?' asked Jeff keeping his voice light.  
Viktor felt himself smile.  
'Yep, I don't mind the fact of not feeling my leg at all.'  
The footsteps increased their pace. Then he heard a door swing open and the murmur of voices. He decided to chance a peek and then wished he didn't. They were climbing up stairs and from his view it looked as though he might topple over at any moment. His stomach fluttered in protest and he closed his eyes.

Viktor knew he was in the Hospital Wing by the smell of potions in the air. He felt the bed underneath him and slowly opened his eyes. Madam Pomfery was bustling around setting up screens and potions. Jeff was whispering to McGonagall at the doorway and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.  
'Viktor, you know what the _Crayox_ does to you, right?' Jeff said walking up to him.  
Viktor nodded cautiously.  
'Well it seems Hermione's spell has aggravated your leg to a point that it needs to be mixed with _Manatis_.'  
Viktor winced. This was going to hurt.  
'We'll give you the sleeping potion as soon as we know it's working to minimize the pain.' Jeff comforted him.  
'Mixture is ready.' said Madam Pomfrey holding a flask in her left hand and her wand in her right.  
Jeff nodded and positioned himself behind Viktor. His hands clamped down on his shoulders.  
'Okay go.' Jeff commanded Madam Pomfrey tersely.

As soon as she waved her wand the numbness vanished and the pain returned in full force. He flinched and he felt his shoulders spasm against Jeff's hands.  
'Drink.' Madam Pomfrey said thrusting the flask into his hands.  
Viktor took a long draught and swallowed. A sip later and the flask was empty. The burn started within seconds. It spread from his stomach down to his leg. His leg got hotter and hotter and then the pain got worse.

'It's working.' Viktor gasped as the pain upped a notch.  
The sleeping draught was in his hand in a moment. The tipped it back into his mouth and collapsed back into his bed, shaking and shivering. Then slowly a fog began to roll across his mind and his eyelids drooped.  
Jeff let go and brushed his forehead. 'That's it Vik, go to sleep.'  
Viktor murmured in answer closing his eyes as sleep finally claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**6) Recovery**

Hermione fidgeted while Professor Carter finished reading _The Daily Prophet. _She swiped her hair back behind her ear and began tapping out a rhythm on the table. Finally Professor Carter looked up.  
'Mint?' he offered gesturing to the open container on his table.  
Hermione stared at him puzzled. 'I'm fine, thanks.'  
He shrugged and folded the newspaper carefully. Hermione waited for him to say something but he seemed quite content to stare out of his window. Very well, she would start then.  
'Professor Carter -'  
He held up a finger asking for silence. Hermione gaped at him in bafflement. Professor McGonagall had sent her here to 'talk things out' but so far there had been no talking at all.

The door opened and a man walked in, shutting the door carefully behind him.  
'Sir' he said respectfully to Carter.  
'Del' Carter acknowledged him conjuring a chair. 'Hermione, this is Del Fox.' Professor Carter said.  
Hermione nodded to Del Fox. He smiled happily at her.  
'So then, now that everyone's here. Let's get to your account of what happened.'  
Professor Carter said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Hermione looked at Del wondering why he was so important. Del understood and held out his hand.  
'I'm Viktor's agent cum lawyer. If anything happens to him, I need to know about it. See if it's worthwhile making a statement, that sort of thing.'  
Hermione shook his hand.  
'I know what an agent does.' She said annoyed at the fact he thought her stupid.

Del shrugged and opened his briefcase taking out a long parchment and placing a quill on top.  
'Go ahead.' He encouraged her.  
Hermione glanced at Professor Carter but he seemed to be asleep.  
'Well, Viktor had gone to swim in the lake and I had gone out after him…'  
She glanced down at the parchment and stopped. _Assailant claims to have followed injured party down to the lake_… Hermione glared at Del.  
'It's a statement Ms. Granger; it has to be written like this.' He tried to appease her.

Knowing it was useless to argue, she continued her narrative till Del stopped her.  
'We know what happened after that' he said sliding the statement towards her.  
'This is what happened?' he asked her.  
Hermione read through carefully looking for any mistakes but she found none.  
'Yes.' She said to Del.

He handed her a quill and motioned her to sign the statement. Hermione sighed and looked to Professor Carter for advice but he was sound asleep. Unease swept through her but she signed the parchment anyway.  
'Thank you Ms. Granger.' Del said sweeping away the statement into his briefcase and preparing to leave.  
Professor Carter opened his eyes suddenly.  
'Has Viktor given his statement?'  
Hermione felt her insides twist and freeze.  
'Not yet sir, I'll go up just now and take it.'  
Professor Carter yawned and stood up. 'Then we shall accompany you.'  
Del seemed like he wanted to object but he didn't.  
'Come, Hermione.'  
Professor Carter beckoned. Hermione's expression turned resigned. If Viktor pressed charges, she would have to pay over half a million galleons in damages alone. Did she have to witness Viktor signing the parchment which would land her parents in bankruptcy? However, Professor Carter's expression remained firm so with a sigh Hermione followed him out.

Viktor was eating pink Jell-o with relish when they walked in.  
'Viktor, my lad, how are you?' Del cried as soon as sighting him.  
Viktor looked up in surprise and then for the briefest moment Hermione saw an expression of disgust flit across his face before he answered cordially 'Getting better every day Del.'  
Del shook his hand enthusiastically and dropped into a chair next to him. Viktor looked from Del to Professor Carter  
'Is there a reason for this sudden visit?'  
Professor Carter remained standing.  
'Del just took Hermione's statement. He wants yours before he can make a case and press charges.'  
Hermione's insides clenched and unclenched painfully. She forced herself to remain calm. She looked up to find Viktor's eyes on her. She bit her lip and met his gaze calmly.

Del repeated the process of parchment and quill placing both on the bed next to Viktor.  
'Tell us what happened, Viktor.' Del said eagerly.  
Viktor finally focused on Del. 'Can I see Hermione's statement?'  
Del swung his gaze from Viktor to Hermione.  
Professor Carter tapped a finger on the bed rail. 'Why would you want to see that?'  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't want to repeat the same thing if what she said did happen. Is it a problem?'  
Hermione felt a surge of anger inside her. So, he thought that she had messed up the facts in her favour?  
Del looked at her. 'As long as Ms. Granger doesn't mind, you can look over it.'  
Hermione stared at Viktor coldly. 'I don't mind, go ahead.'

He grinned back and held out his hand to Del. Del placed the parchment in his hand gingerly. Viktor read it through twice quickly and without comment. Then he handed it back to Del and said.  
'That's exactly what happened. You don't need my statement.'  
Del yelped. 'But Viktor you don't under-'  
Viktor cut him off firmly. 'I understand perfectly well. Her statement is completely accurate. My statement is exactly like hers.'  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. What kind of game was he playing?  
Del's face turned ashen. 'I need you to sign on that.'  
Viktor clicked his fingers impatiently and signed.  
'And another thing…' He shifted a little, making himself comfortable. '… I'm not pressing charges.'

Del actually dropped his briefcase in surprise. Hermione felt her insides expand in freedom as Del stared at Viktor in amazement.  
'Why not?' He croaked.  
Viktor smiled blandly at him. 'There's no need. It was a simple misunderstanding and it was both our faults.'  
Del turned to Professor Carter and said pleadingly. 'Sir, you're his family. Surely you can dissuade Viktor from making this decision.'  
Professor Carter studied Viktor for a moment in silence. Then he sighed and said  
'It's his decision. He's over-age. If he doesn't want to press charges he doesn't have to.'  
Del's expression turned sour but without another word he scooped up the statement and placed it in his briefcase.  
'Well, clearly nothing I say will change your mind. But I must warn you, you can't press charges later. It's now or never.'

Viktor rolled his eyes,  
'I choose never, Del. Thank you.'  
Del grit his teeth and left without another word.  
As soon as the door closed behind him, Professor Carter began chuckling. 'Really Viktor, you've hurt his pride.'  
Viktor finished his Jell-o and reached for another. 'I despise that man. I do not understand why you won't let me fire him.'  
Hermione glanced back and forth between the both of them trying to figure out how they could be family without an iota of resemblance.

Professor Carter said 'Because he's good at his job Viktor and he doesn't annoy me too much.'  
Viktor snorted at that.  
'Want some?' he offered Hermione some Jell-o.  
Hermione shook her head and wondered if she could leave. She felt like an intruder standing there with Professor Carter and Viktor when they were so clearly having a 'family moment.'  
'Anyway, I shall leave you both. Minerva wanted to talk to me about something.' Professor Carter said.  
He patted Viktor on his good leg, winked at Hermione and left.

Hermione watched Viktor reach for another Jell-o and finally her curiosity won out.  
'Professor Carter is a relative of yours?'  
Viktor wrinkled his nose in distaste at the flavor of his Jell-o and reached for another flavor.  
'He's not a relative of mine per se. But, I consider him family.'  
Hermione watched him devour his Jell-o with relish and wondered why he had refused to press charges. He threw all the empty cups into the dustbin and fixed Hermione with a stare.

'I'm sorry.' He said clearly.  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
'I shouldn't have… said, what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I was just annoyed because… because well of reasons. So, yeah, I'm sorry.'  
Hermione sat down on the chair next to his bed.  
'It's okay I guess. I mean you didn't press charges which I am… grateful for.'  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders.  
'Hey I acted like an idiot. Though next time I do, I would appreciate it if you don't destroy my leg.' He said wryly.  
Hermione laughed at his expression. 'Won't do that again' she assured him and they laughed together.

'Sure you don't want Jell-o?' He asked as he dived for another cup.  
Hermione shook his head bemused 'Most people hate Jell-o and here you are gulping it down like it's your lifeline.'  
Viktor pointed his spoon at her, his mouth full. 'It's amazing. Just try it. I'm sure I can get you addicted.'  
Hermione watched him finish another cup and then asked the question which had been bothering her ever since he had got hurt.

'The spell I aimed at you, it doesn't- it's not supposed to cause such an injury.'  
She said hesitantly.  
He swallowed his Jell-o and scooped some more into his spoon.  
'No it's not.' He said finally.  
'Then, why did it affect you so horribly?' asked Hermione wondering if people could be allergic to spells.  
She'd have to check the library.  
He didn't answer straight away and Hermione had a feeling she was broaching a topic he did his best to bury.  
'I mean, _crayox_, is powerful medication. It's not supposed to be used for normal wounds…'  
Hermione trailed off noticing the deepening scowl on his face. His hands twitched in his lap and Hermione wondered if he was going to jinx her. Finally he turned to her with a strained smile on his face.

'I'm, uh, tired Hermione. I'm sorry but I need to catch a few Z's.'  
Hermione knew that he was stalling but she really wanted to know the answer. Then she remembered that they were hardly even friends. He didn't have to tell her anything. She nodded fixing her own smile and got up to leave.  
'Sure. You need your rest, no problem. Thanks again for not pressing charges.'  
Viktor nodded and slid down his bed. Hermione turned to the door stopping when he called out.

'You didn't try the Jell-o.'  
Hermione grinned and turned around. 'I didn't' she agreed.  
Viktor waved his arm towards the stack. 'At least take one with you. I'm telling you they're awesome.'  
Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
'Fine, don't take it now. But, maybe when you come to see me later you can try it?'He said hopefully.  
Hermione didn't miss the assumption. '_When_ I come to see you later?'  
Viktor nodded vigorously 'Yep, you did do this to me. Least I can expect is a visit every day.'  
Hermione shook her head pleased that he'd become happier.  
'Fine' she said swinging the door shut behind her.

* * *

**(Last Week Of October)**

Viktor lit a cigarette and blew out a ring watching it disappear out of the window. He was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish his last checkup before he could leave. He took another drag and glanced at the clock. Hermione was going to drop by any minute.

Viktor tipped the ash over the edge remembering the conversation they'd had in the morning while they walked along the lake. He had asked about her family and she'd answered readily. Something he hadn't done. Then again he hardly had any family to talk about except Jeff so maybe he was excused. He took another drag and heard Madam Pomfrey bustle into the room.  
'How's the leg?' she asked as she walked past to her office.  
'As good as it'll ever be' he called after her.  
She came back out and watched him disapproval 'Smoking isn't allowed in school.'  
Viktor grinned 'I'm a patient, it helps me recover.'  
'I'm sure.' She rolled her eyes and told him to sit on the bed.  
Viktor sat obediently and she rolled up the jeans examining the leg. She took her wand and murmured carefully pointing her wand at his shin.

Nothing happened. Viktor sighed in relief and crushed his cigarette.  
'Okay, you're fine. Off you go.' Madam Pomfrey stood up heading for her office.  
Just as her door closed the Hospital Wing door opened and Hermione headed in.  
'Guess who's gotten discharged?' Viktor said as she walked up to him.  
'Already? That was quick.' She said sitting down opposite him.  
He grinned and stood up stretching, experimenting.  
'I'm a quick healer.' He said making his voice playfully serious.  
'I'm sure.'

Viktor glanced at the stack of Jell-o, plucked one up and held it out to Hermione.  
'You _still _haven't tried my Jell-o.'  
'And I'm not planning to' she replied waving it away.  
'C'mon! I'm telling you, just _try_ it.'  
He said getting up and standing in front of her.  
She leaned away 'No Viktor, I'm fine.'  
Viktor refused to budge and leaned right into her face. 'I'm not moving, till you've tried this.'

They stared at each other, nose to nose, blue to brown. Then, very deliberately he leaned in closer and whispered  
'_Are you sure you don't want to try it?'  
_ Viktor felt something flip in his stomach and he stopped, unsure of himself. For a moment neither he nor Hermione moved and he felt the urge build up slowly. Very gently his hands crept up her arms and he felt her move against him.

The door swung open and they jumped apart blushing slightly.  
'So you're all fit and fine?' Jeff said enjoyably walking toward both of them.  
Viktor moved away from Hermione and answered.  
'Yeah, leg is fine.'  
Jeff smiled pleased.  
'Good, you've a lot of work to catch up on.'  
'Uh, no I don't. Hermione's keeping me posted.'  
Viktor hoped none of them noticed the slight tremor in his voice when he said her name.

'Is that so?' Jeff asked slowly.  
'Er, yes Professor. I uh, figured it was my fault so I've made copies of my notes.' Hermione said.  
Jeff tilted his head to a side and surveyed them both. Viktor knew that look; that was the look when Jeff began reading too much into a situation.  
'Yeah so, I'm good. Anything else you came for?' Viktor said pointedly.  
Jeff smiled at his tone. 'Okay then, I expect you in my class this afternoon' he got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
He flashed another grin at Viktor and Hermione and left. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the Jell-o which had fallen on to the floor. 'Well, um, let's go?' he asked awkwardly.  
Hermione jumped and nodded gathering her books. 'Yeah, lets.'

The left the Hospital Wing together. As they went down the stairs students began staring and whispering. Viktor ignored them. They stopped at the banquet hall.  
'Well, I'll see you in class I've guess.' Hermione said not quite looking him in the eye.  
'You've had lunch?' Viktor asked.  
'Naah, I'm not feeling quite hungry, plus I have homework to do.' She said stepping back.  
He nodded. 'Ah, class it is then.'  
She smiled and melted into the crowd of students.

Viktor headed down the Gryffindor table looking for a relatively empty place to sit.  
'Viktor! Ohmygod, you're finally back' Melanie screeched hurtling herself into his arms before he could back away. She hugged him tightly eliciting whispers from the students gathered around.  
'Thank god, I've been worried sick. They wouldn't let me see you!' she said capturing his hand in his.  
'Yeah, no one was actually-' Viktor tried to explain but Melanie had already started a new sentence.  
She dragged him to the table and sat down so close that if someone looked from a side it would seem as if she were on his lap.  
'I can't believe you missed the Hogsmeade weekend, Viktor! I had this whole date planned out for us and then you had to go get hurt' she pouted.

'Viktor, hello. Glad to see you're better.'  
A pleasant voice broke through Melanie's chatter. Viktor squinted up at Harry Potter in relief.  
'Uh, hi.'  
He managed before Melanie began gushing. 'Ohmygod, Viktor! I didn't know you're friends with Harry. So am I! Yay, now we have our friend circle planned out too!'  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders helplessly at Harry's confused glance.  
'Actually Viktor, I was wondering if I could talk to you privately.'  
Relief coursed through Viktor and he jumped up nearly toppling Melanie over.  
'Yeah, yeah. Sure. Let's go' he practically pulled Harry away from table and out of the hall.  
'Thanks, a lot. Really' Viktor said gratefully once they were out of the castle.  
Harry smiled amused, 'Sure. No problem.'

They continued down the grounds and Viktor pulled out his cigarette pack. He lit one and offered the pack to Harry.  
He declined and said 'I didn't know you smoke.'  
Viktor shrugged blowing out smoke.  
'I don't advertise it. Don't want anyone following my footsteps.'  
Harry nodded in understanding. 'It's hard when you're famous.'  
Viktor stopped and turned to him. 'I was going to say you have no idea when I suddenly realized that you do.'  
Harry laughed.  
'So how come a _celebrity_ like you don't know how to handle girls like her?' asked Harry gesturing to the castle.  
Viktor winced at took another deep drag. 'I er… kinda messed things up with her.'  
'Yeah?' Harry said.  
Viktor nodded. 'Yeah, I slept with her. And now she thinks I'm her… boyfriend or something' He said distastefully.  
Harry laughed outright at that. 'Being in a relationship is distasteful?'  
Viktor rolled his eyes at him. 'Have you _seen_ her?'  
Harry nodded in agreement. 'True that.'

Viktor waved his hands in an approaching figure's direction. 'Now if it were Ginny for example…' he grinned suggestively.  
'Hell no. Stay away from my girlfriend, thanks.'  
They stopped to wait for Ginny.  
'Melanie Dent just accosted me saying that she and Viktor Krum would like to join us on a double date.' Ginny said accusingly as she joined them.

Harry put his arm around her affectionately. 'Blame Viktor, he's been giving her ideas.'  
Ginny swung her glare to him and Viktor retreated a few steps.  
Harry chuckled at his expression. 'And you said something about dating her?'  
Viktor shook his head as he crushed his cigarette butt under his foot. 'You know, I think I'm reconsidering.'

Ginny looked confusedly from Harry to Viktor but neither explained.  
'Anyway, I'll see you around Viktor. Yell if Melanie smothers you again' said Harry.  
'Sure. Though you could send Ginny if you're busy' said Viktor.  
Harry laughed and Ginny glared at them both. 'Would one of you please explain?'  
Harry smiled and pulled her to him. 'Of course, come with me.'

Viktor watched them walk away hand in hand and felt a little jealous. They got along so well, that it didn't matter if the whole world was against either of them. The other would always be there.

* * *

Viktor walked into Charms a few minutes early. He saw Hermione sitting with a book open. He dropped into a chair next to her and said 'You study too much.'  
Hermione yelped and nearly fell sideways.  
Viktor caught her and steadied her.  
'What? It's true.' He said confused.  
Hermione picked her book off the floor. 'Why do you always sneak up on me?'  
Viktor grinned 'I do not sneak up on you. Really it's not my fault you're deaf.'  
Hermione rolled her eyes and played with her quill. The movements made him notice her fingers. They were long and thin and very agile. Very nice fingers if he did say so himself.

'Can I ask you something?' He said lowering his gaze to her book.  
'Yeah?' she answered.  
'Why did you come back to Hogwarts?'  
She pursed her lips.  
'I mean, you're good at everything you do. It doesn't make a difference whether you give your NEWT or not. The Auror department would take you any day.' He said, trying to explain his question.  
The quill spun faster in her hands. 'I don't want to become an Auror' she said finally.  
'You don't?' he asked surprised.  
'No, it's never really been a dream of mine.' She said meeting his gaze with hers.  
'And I thought school would help me figure out exactly I want to do with my life' she said.

He laughed at that.  
'Why are you laughing?' she asked.  
Viktor shrugged,  
'That's exactly what McGonagall told me. '"Use your last year to find something that interests you, something you can make a career out of"' he quoted.  
Hermione smiled 'What did you say to that?' Viktor took her quill and flicked it into the air.  
'I agreed. What else could I say?'  
Hermione nodded as if she understood.

'Can I ask you a question?'  
Viktor smiled wryly. 'Yeah, go ahead.'  
She hesitated and in that hesitation he knew what she was going to ask.  
'Why did you retire?'

He cursed himself for getting himself into this situation. He could leave, like he usually did, whenever someone brought it up but he couldn't do that. Not to Hermione. In the past three weeks she had become his friend; a good friend at that. To leave now would destroy those three weeks and even if Viktor didn't like admitting it, he enjoyed her company.

He steeled himself and answered 'I retired because… my leg isn't up to the task of a Quidditch career.'  
A little silence descended over them. Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Professor Flitwick bustled into the classroom looking very agitated.

'Students, please move to the Great Hall at once. It is of vital importance, thank you.'

* * *

The whole class stared at him in surprise. Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes and pushed the nearest student out of the door.  
'Get to the Great Hall _immediately._'

The rest got the message and everyone jumped up moving out of the door. Viktor and Hermione joined the crowd is silence. There were a lot of unasked questions floating in the air between them but now was clearly not the time. The Great Hall was slowly being filled with 6th and 7th years and the Heads of Houses were shouting at them to maintain order. Viktor and Hermione were joined by Harry and Ron.

'What the hell is happening?' Ron asked.  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders; he had other things to worry about.  
'Harry, there you guys are!' Ginny found them and they all sat together at the Gryffindor table.  
Neville, Dean, Seamus and few others collected around them.  
Professor McGonagall strode into the hall with Jeff by her side. She flicked her wand which set off a huge 'bang' and silence descended over the hall. Jeff cleared his voice and stepped forward.

'I know most of you are wondering why you've been pulled out of class and I must tell you the reason is nothing to laugh or joke about. All of you are seventeen years old and as you know in the Wizarding World's eyes you are considered adults.'

He took a deep breath.

'This morning at about 9 am there was a massive revolt of the followers of Lord Voldermort near the Scottish border. The Ministry of Magic sent out Aurors immediately however they proved ineffective against such large numbers. Thus the Minister of Magic has sent out a request to all members of the magical community who are of age. You are requested to join the Auror ranks and help the Ministry.'

A ripple of whispers moved through the hall and Jeff raised his voice.

'However you are under no compulsion to do so. Only volunteers are requested to assist magical forces. Those who have Dense Against Dark Arts are specially requested to join. Those of you who are willing to volunteer must sign their name on these parchments…'

Here Jeff waved his wand and a parchment flew to each house table sticking themselves to the top of the table.

'… and be prepared to leave tomorrow morning.' Jeff finished.

There was pin drop silence in the hall. Then Neville raised his hand.  
'Yes Mr. Longbottom?' Jeff nodded to him.  
'If we are to volunteer, what supplies must we carry?'  
The briefest of smiles crossed Jeff's face before he answered.  
'Only your clothes and your wand, Mr. Longbottom. Food and other supplies will be carried by us.'  
'You're accompanying us, sir?' Neville asked.  
Jeff nodded folding his arms across his chest. 'Professor Flitwick and I will be accompanying volunteers. Any other questions?' he called out.

No-one said anything.

'Very well, classes will be suspended for the rest of the day so you have ample time to make your decision. Thank you.'  
He and McGonagall stepped down from the dais and left the hall. Talk broke out instantaneously amongst everyone. Hermione shifted next to Viktor making him look to her.  
'Will you go?' she asked softly.  
The memory of the Death Eaters nearly overwhelmed Viktor as he remembered the last time he'd tried to help.  
'Yeah. Do your bit and all that.' He answered putting up a brave face.  
Hermione nodded next to him and fished out her quill.  
'C'mon then, let's sign up.'

* * *

An hour after the announcement nearly three-fourths of the assembled students had signed up. The rest had gone to contact family members for advice. Viktor lounged with the rest of the gang near the lake and listened to Harry and Ginny arguing.  
'You can't do this. Seriously, your mom will kill you Ginny. Will you please, please take your name off the list?'  
Harry tried to reason with Ginny but she was adamant.  
'I'm seventeen Harry, don't try and tell me what to do.'  
Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Viktor tuned them out after a while. He wondered why he was putting himself into danger again. The last time he'd done that he'd nearly lost his leg and his best friend. Consequently his best friend never wanted to see him again; a consequence which hurt Viktor more than his leg. He threw a stone into the water and watched Hermione sitting with Ron as they talked in low whispers.

Another stab of jealousy pierced him. They had been friends for close to eight years. He truly had no-one. With a sigh he got up and stretched his legs.  
Hermione turned to him. 'Going somewhere?' she asked lightly.  
'Yeah, get my things together.' He replied.  
'I'll come with you' she said joining him.  
Viktor shrugged and led the way back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**7) Wilderness**

Hermione squelched her way through the wet mud to Jeff's. She pushed open the flap and walked in.  
'Hermione! What news?' he said turning at the sound of arrival.  
Harry and Neville stood by his side.  
'We've managed to push them west to Edinburgh. I think we might be able to corner them against the sea. So I guess it's time to move camp.'  
Jeff nodded 'That's what we were just discussing.'  
Hermione wiped her hand wearily across her face.  
'Neville alert everyone. We move camp in half an hour.' Jeff instructed.  
'And Hermione, you've done well. Thank you' he added kindly.

Hermione smiled briefly and left the command tent. She really needed a bath and some sleep after fighting for two days straight. Her group had done well though, co-coordinating effectively with the Aurors. She'd even met a few Order Of Phoenix members during the fighting. Her tent which she shared with Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Anne was empty. They had all changed and gone to meet their friends while she had to report to Jeff. With a sigh Hermione stepped into the bathroom and stood under the hot shower. She washed her hair twice and scrubbed her body till every inch of mud had been washed away. Then she changed into clean robes and stretched. Already she could hear sounds of the pack up. A hand knocked on the tent flap. It was Cameron, the Ravenclaw seeker.

'Anyone in there?' he called out.  
Hermione pulled open the flap and smiled. 'Only me, but I'm out now.'  
Together they raised their wands and collapsed the tent.  
'Rumor is you fought and captured five Death Eaters in one go today' Cameron said seriously.  
Hermione yawned and nodded. 'It was pure fluke though.'  
Cameron snorted and patted her on the shoulder. 'It's an honor to fight with you Hermione.'  
Hermione bit back her laugh as Cameron walked away, tent in hand. She followed him to the hub of activity and heard Professor Flitwick shouting out orders.

'Everyone gather here please. We shall leave as soon as our last raiding party is back.'  
She saw Harry and walked to him.  
'Who's in the last raiding party?' she asked.  
Harry turned to her and said 'Ron, Viktor, Ernie… a couple of others.'  
'When were they supposed to be back?' she asked uneasily.  
Harry's face was worried, 'Over an hour ago' he said heavily.

They both turned to the nearest perimeter protection ring where raiding parties arrived. A couple of Auror's stood there waiting. Jeff walked up and stood next to them. Hermione decided to join them.  
'When was last contact?' she asked Jeff.  
Jeff sighed 'Half an hour ago. Apparently something went wrong so they had to stay back and sort things out.'  
Hermione looked at him surprised. 'Why haven't you sent reinforcements?'  
This time the Auror answered.  
'The team leader didn't want them. He said that it would just endanger more people.'  
Hermione turned to Jeff exasperated.  
'Who the hell is the team leader?' she asked already knowing the answer.  
'Viktor.' Jeff responded and began pacing.

Hermione felt her face turning into a mask of worry. She knew how Viktor ran his raids. They were carefully planned with precision and several contingency plans. If they were so late it was clear that the entire group was in a serious mess. Just as Hermione considered convincing Jeff to send reinforcements the star at the edge of the perimeter glowed green and Ron apparated into view.

The Aurors raised their wands together. Ron raised his own and shouted out the password. The Auror's waved their wands allowing Ron to step into camp. As soon as he did he was held and checked for illusion charms. Check complete he was allowed to speak.

Jeff said 'Where are the others?'  
Ron swayed a little as he answered.  
'They're coming, Viktor ordered me to get back to camp because I was injured.'  
He lifted his robe to reveal a long gash along his arm which had turned green at the edges.  
'Healers!' Jeff called out.  
Several students ran up and led Ron away to the Healing tent.  
'Get his report once he's okay' Jeff ordered and another student ran after him.  
Hermione felt sick to the stomach. If Ron was injured that badly how were the rest going to turn up? The star glowed again and a boy Hermione vaguely knew as Peter staggered into view. The process was repeated and he was let inside.  
'What is going on?' Jeff demanded.  
Peter winced and said 'It was a trap, we were sent into a trap.'

A dead silence followed his words.

'Where the rest?' asked Jeff.  
Peter shrugged. 'Viktor, Ernie and Malcolm created a diversion so I could get out. They said they would follow right behind me.'  
'Are you hurt?' Jeff asked.  
Peter shook his head. 'How's Ron?' he asked.  
'At the Healer tent' someone from the crowd gathered around answered.

Peter nodded and walked off to the Healer tent. Hermione's gaze met Jeff's. She knew they both were thinking about Viktor. He would be the last to leave. The star glowed brightly and Ernie spun into view supporting Malcolm who was leaning on him. Hermione watched horrified as she saw Malcolm's right side. It had been burned and blistered. Several students ran forward and helped Malcolm after they were let into camp.

Ernie wiped blood from his mouth and walked straight to Jeff.  
'Viktor's outnumbered in there. He needs reinforcements!'  
Jeff looked miserable. 'He told us categorically not to send them.'  
Ernie shook his head and exclaimed 'He's crazy, he needs them-' he broke off as the star glowed and Viktor appeared.  
Hermione sighed with relief when she saw no dire injuries.

'What the hell happened Viktor?' asked Jeff after he was checked.  
Viktor answered heavily, 'I'll brief you in the tent as soon as I check Ron and Malcolm.'  
Jeff gritted his teeth but said nothing.  
'We leave in half an hour, everyone please clear the campsite.'  
He called out to the others. The crowd slowly dispersed. Jeff strode off in the direction of his tent with Viktor following behind. Hermione felt her stomach unclench. Everything was fine. They were safe. _He _was safe.

The camp was packed up within minutes and everyone lounged around waiting for the injured to be declared fit to move. Hermione sat alone drawing in the mud when a shadow fell across her.  
'I heard you're raid went well.' Viktor said.  
Hermione jumped up and hugged him. She let her arms lock around his neck and pressed herself into his chest. His arms wound around her waist. For a minute Hermione felt her tiredness wash away as he held on to her tightly. Then her stomach fluttered and she stepped away creating space between them. She could not afford to do something which she would regret later. Viktor sat down, patting the ground next to him in a clear indication.

They sat together in silence until Viktor finally flashed his easy smile.  
'Cameron told me you took down five Death Eaters in one go.'  
Hermione groaned. 'It was a fluke honestly; I had no idea what I was doing.'  
Viktor laughed, 'That I can believe.'  
Hermione smacked him lightly on the head. 'Oh, shut up.'  
He caught her hand and linked his fingers through hers. Hermione felt herself blush slightly and hoped he didn't notice. He probably needed comfort after such a grueling day. She shouldn't read too much into it.

'So guess what I found at this magical store we were dueling in?' he said.  
'What?' she asked.  
'You're supposed to guess' he teased her.  
'Just tell me Viktor.'  
Instead of answering he put his free hand into his pocket and fished out an unmistakable packet.

'No way, what _are _the odds?' She groaned.  
'I know, right? So now you _have _to try it.' He said, a wicked grin forming on his face.  
'Don't even think about it!' she warned him.  
'C'mon I saved one just for you even with all that fighting going on.'  
Hermione shook her head shoving his hand away.  
'I do not like Jell-o.' she said firmly.  
Viktor sighed in defeat and put the Jell-o back in as the departure bell rang.

* * *

Viktor dived behind a pillar as a curse flew past him disintegrating the wall it hit. He shot a spell at the Death Eater and vaulted into another room. Harry and Ginny were fighting a whole swarm of Death Eaters while Cameron lay unconscious on the ground.

'_Back-up'_ he yelled into his mind link which connected all the raiders with each other.

A Death Eater was about to get an opening for Ginny when Viktor's spell threw him into a wall. He joined the fray, moving on instinct as he dodged, ducked and cursed his way through several Death Eaters before Hermione and Ron joined him.  
The five of them fell into a line and pushed the Death Eaters out of the courtyard in to the corridor beyond. The Death Eaters fought tooth and nail but were losing. As they fell stunned one by one, a young boy hardly over the age of fifteen gave out a strangled yell of 'Reducto' pointing to the floor.

**The entire floor collapsed taking everyone down to the room below.**

Plaster rained down on Viktor's head as he fought his way out of the debris. His hand caught Ron's and he pulled both of them out of the plaster. The Death Eaters lay stunned on the floor all except for the boy who had landed on his head and cracked his skull. Viktor felt bile rise in his throat and he swallowed it quickly.

There was no time for niceties.

Flicking his wand at the Death Eaters he sent them to the pre-arranged location. Once they vanished he turned his concentration to the floor and helped Ron dig out Ginny and Harry.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked Ron.  
'She was on my left, she should be over there.' Ron pointed.  
They all flinched when the call of back-up echoed in their heads.  
'You guys go, I'll get Hermione.' He said to them.  
They nodded and ran out of the room.

Viktor fell to digging with his hands. He ran the risk of endangering her if he tried magic. He coughed as he worked; fear rising in him when he found her leg. He worked upwards clearing the cement and plaster quickly. Finally her face was uncovered and he lifted her bodily out of the mess.

'Hermione, Hermione, say something' he whispered urgently as he wiped the ash of her face.  
She was cut above her eyebrow and her breathing was shallow.  
'Ennervate.' He waved his wand over her and her eyes fluttered open.  
She coughed up ash. 'Ow.'  
She muttered lifting her hand to her head.  
'Easy now, you got hit on the head.'  
Viktor helped her sit up slowly and healed her gash.  
'What happened?' she asked tilting her head back and forth and wincing each time.  
'Kid destroyed the floor; you fell and hit your head.'

Hermione rubbed the darkening bruise on her head.  
'Great this is going to hurt for days' she complained.  
Viktor laughed, relieved that she was okay. 'Can you stand?'  
He was jittery about staying in one place too long, especially in enemy territory.  
'Here, I'll help you.'  
He put one arm around her waist and supported her as she got to her feet. Viktor turned his head to the doorway; a back-up call had just sounded close-by. That meant there were Death Eaters in the vicinity.

'Hermione, you'd better apparate back to camp.'  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  
'I'm fine' she said stiffly.  
'No you aren't, you're unsteady on your feet. Will you please just get to safety?'  
He said still holding on to her.  
'I'm not going anywhere-'

A jinx shot through the open doorway narrowly missing Viktor's head. The both drew their wands simultaneously and sprang apart. Four Death Eaters emerged through the dust. Viktor fired a spell at the ceiling causing it to collapse on two of them. Hermione immobilized the third. The fourth dived behind a wall avoiding Viktor's jinx.

Hermione swayed at his side and Viktor had to swing sideways to catch her before she fell. Unfortunately the Death Eater chose the moment to step out from behind the pillar. Viktor's wand arm was trapped holding Hermione so he grabbed her wrist and shouted. Amazingly her wand co-operated and the spell hit the Death Eater in his face. Viktor sighed in relief carefully letting go of her wrist.

'How, did _that _happen?' she asked confused turning her head to him.  
'No idea.' He answered honestly.  
He considered adding to his answer when he stopped. Hermione's face was _very, very_ close. There was hardly an inch between them. His blue eyes were drawn to her brown ones. Viktor could _feel _the frission in the air. He suddenly noticed that he was still holding her against him. Oddly it felt comfortable. Not only comfortable, it felt decidedly pleasurable having her so close…

The back-up call interrupted his thoughts and he stepped away regretfully. 'Get to camp, Hermione. You're in no state to fight and I can't fight knowing that you'll be in danger.' Viktor said. Hermione bit her lip and finally agreed.  
'Fine… er, be careful.' She said hesitantly.  
Viktor winked at her. 'Always am.'  
She grinned and turned on the spot disapparating without a sound.

Viktor sprinted in the direction of the back-up call, side-stepping over fallen Death Eater bodies. He jumped into the courtyard and shot a spell at two Death Eaters running in from the opposite direction. One dodged, the other fell stunned.

'About time someone showed up.'  
Ginny grumbled as she turned a Death Eater into a frog and kicked it into Viktor's hands. Viktor stunned the frog and helped Ginny push back a three man Death Eater charge.

'A "thank you" wouldn't go amiss.' He said wryly.

They fought together shoulder to shoulder till the last Death Eater had fallen. Ginny heaved a tired sigh and vanished them. Viktor suddenly noticed the sudden silence in the compound.  
'Where are the rest?' he asked Ginny.  
'Here, we've rounded up the others' said Harry walking in with Ron, Neville and a dozen others.  
All in all twenty people had been sent and three had been injured.

'Where's Hermione?' asked Ron sitting down.  
'I sent her back. She got knocked on the head.' Viktor answered stretching.  
His fingers were stiff from gripping his wand tightly for so long.  
'We've secured the place. Auror's will be here any moment now.'  
Harry said as he leaned on Ginny's shoulder.

There was a crack and everyone's wand rose on instinct.  
'Woah, I'm a friendly' the man held up his hand and muttered the password.  
Luna performed the disillusionment charm and only when it came clear did everyone relax.  
'You guys did well. Thank you' he said gratefully.  
Everyone nodded and stood up.  
'See you around.' Viktor said and turned on the spot with the rest.

Viktor walked to the Healing Tent feeling every muscle in his body protest. He had been fighting for six hours straight, apparating into fights and sorting out the mess. Even though the Death Eaters had no real skill there was always the reality of terrifying numbers. For every Death Eater he captured three more took his place. He was lucky his body only hurt out of tiredness. That thought reminded him of Hermione and he quickened his pace. As he stopped at the flap of the tent, Viktor wondered if the back-up call hadn't interrupted them what would have happened. He was not naïve to think there wasn't something. There was definitely something, something which if didn't get addressed soon was going to put them both into big trouble.

* * *

Viktor ducked his head under the flap and entered. As always the Healing Tent calmed his nerves down and suddenly his body didn't hurt that much anymore. Hermione was on the middle bed sound asleep. The Healer who's name Viktor vaguely remembered as 'Sandy' was smoking next to the window. Sandy turned to him raising in eyebrows.

'Just here to check on a friend.'  
Viktor assured him and placed his hand on Hermione's forehead to check her temperature.  
'She's fine; she just needs to sleep the head ache off.'  
Sandy said from the window.  
'Ah, when will she wake up then?' Viktor asked.  
Sandy shrugged.  
'It's difficult to tell with the head. She should wake up in another four to six hours I get. I gave her a strong potion.'

Viktor nodded wondering what he was going to do now. Jeff had ordered him to go sleep but he was feeling oddly energized.  
'Can I join you?' he asked Sandy politely.  
'Sure.'  
Viktor stood next to Sandy and lit his first cigarette in weeks. He hadn't had time to have a bath properly let alone smoke. All he'd been doing was fight, disapparate, fight, disapparate. He rolled his shoulders trying to sort out his kink when Sandy turned to him seriously.

'I didn't know you smoked.'  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders.  
'I don't want to encourage anyone really.'  
Sandy nodded approvingly 'I hide it from my kids.'  
'You have kids?' Viktor asked surprised.  
'Yep, I married the love of my life. Best decision I ever made.'  
Sandy said smiling at the thought of his wife.  
'If I had to give you advice mate, it's this: Find that girl as fast as you can and then latch on to her and never let go.'  
He said.

Viktor tried to imagine himself as a father; he couldn't. Then he tried to imagine himself as married; he couldn't.  
'I don't really see myself doing that…'  
He said honestly.  
'Yeah, that's what I said; till I met Nadia. She rocked my world mate, and after awhile I wanted her to stay and continue the rocking.'  
Sandy winked at him suggestively.  
Viktor laughed, 'You're basing you marriage on great sex.'  
Sandy grinned as well. 'I'm not _basing_ it; I'm just saying it's a contributing factor.'  
Viktor shook his head in amusement and decided to go have a bath. Hermione wasn't going to be awake for the next four hours at least. He crushed his butt under his foot patted Sandy on the shoulder.  
'I'll remember the advice, thanks.'  
Sandy gave him the thumbs up.


	8. Chapter 8

**8) Infiltration**

Jeff was pacing worriedly around the room when Viktor walked into his tent.

'Hey.'

Jeff nodded and motioned him to sit. Harry Ron and Neville were already seated though they didn't share the same anxiety. A map was spread out on the table before them.

'I'm telling you, it's just one of those seasons, they'll get back in the game next year.'  
Ron said emphatically.  
Harry rolled his eyes, 'Ron, the Chudely Cannons have never won a championship in over a decade; I _really _doubt they can change in a year.'  
Ron began to protest but Neville shushed him.  
'Viktor's here, let's ask him.'

All eyes turned to Viktor expectantly.  
'Erm… I've never actually heard of them so … sorry guys, can't help.'  
Viktor said shrugging his shoulders.

Neville and Harry erupted into laughter while Ron tried to explain that Viktor played in a different league and hence wouldn't know of them. The tent flap was pushed aside, Ginny and Hermione entering together.

'Hello boys, what's the ruckus about?' Ginny asked.  
'Quidditch; Ron has some interesting theories about the Chudely Cannons.'

Ginny joined the laughter while Hermione raised her eyebrows at Viktor. Viktor appreciated the fact that Hermione knew he didn't like discussing Quidditch. He was about to explain when Jeff walked back into the main room running a hand through his hair.

'Ah good, you're all here. Sit, sit.'  
He said gesturing vaguely.  
Hermione and Ginny dutifully sat.  
'We have a problem.' Jeff announced gravely.

The giggles died immediately and were replaced by silence.  
'What's the problem? Viktor asked.

Jeff pointed to the map and they all leaned forward to get a good look. The map held up an image of a large manor house surrounded by little cottages.

'That's the Headquarters of our young rebels. The man who heads it lives there.'  
'So how is that a problem again…?' asked Harry.

'He's planning something big, maybe a direct attack on the Ministry, we don't know for sure so we can't counter-plan. So the orders are to take out the root of the problem.'

'And who is going to be taking out the root?' Neville asked.  
Jeff looked up at them with worried eyes.

'The Aurors can't do it, they'd be recognized in a heartbeat. So they're planning on a massive push on the rebel's second base, to cause a distraction and help the people who are hitting this one.' Jeff gestured to the map.

Neville opened his mouth to ask when Jeff forestalled him.

'They're asking for volunteers.'

As the meaning of Jeff's words slowly sunk in Viktor felt the last remnants of his happiness slide down to the pit of the stomach.

'They're asking _us _to do it?'  
Hermione said incredulously.  
Jeff averted his eyes from the group and nodded sadly.  
'Not asking really, requesting. They know the danger involved here so only the best of the students can volunteer.'

Viktor chewed his lip.  
'And we're the best… the six of us.' He stated.  
Jeff nodded again.  
'Look, you're under no compulsion to do this. It's on a purely voluntary basis. They understand if none of you wish to take the risk.'

A little silence descended over the group.

Finally Harry stood up, 'I'm in.'  
Jeff looked at him in alarm, 'Harry, you don't have to do this. This isn't your fight you don't under-'  
Harry cut him off, 'Look Jeff, I worked very hard to defeat Voldermort. I don't want to sit on the sidelines and watch another one try and become him again.'

Jeff said pleadingly, 'Harry, you don't need to do this.'  
'Then who will? You said it yourself the Aurors can't do it, they'd be recognized.'  
Harry countered.  
'I'm in, I can't speak for the others but I'm willing to take this risk.'

Ron snorted and stood up.  
'So am I.'  
Harry turned to Ron and opened his mouth to protest when Ron said 'Harry, I have as much stake in this as you. I really do _not _want to go hunting for Horocruxes again.'

Harry grinned at him briefly.

'I'm in as well.'  
Hermione said quietly and stood up.

Then Ginny and Neville stood up together.  
Catching Ginny's eye, Neville said 'Ginny and I are volunteering as well.'

Viktor felt their eyes settle on him one by one.  
'And you Viktor?' Jeff asked.

Viktor considered walking out; he simply didn't like playing the hero. Then his gaze met Hermione's. Her expression was inscrutable…

'Yes' he said simply standing up and walking out of the tent.

* * *

Hermione found Viktor alone in his tent, lying on the couch.

'Hi' she said entering.  
Viktor looked up and nodded in return. Hermione dragged a chair near the couch and settled herself.

'You okay?'  
Viktor shrugged indifferently and kept his gaze on the ceiling.

'Do you not want me here?'  
She asked annoyed by his lack of response.

A hint of a smile glowed on his face and he sat up.  
'That's alright.'  
'What?'  
'As in, I don't mind you're here.' He said clearly.  
'Oh' Hermione said confused.

Viktor watched her and then reached for his pack and slipped out a cigarette.  
'Want?' he offered the pack to her.  
She shook her head and he lit it with the tip of his wand.

'You know there's this nifty little thing Muggles have invented to light stuff on fire. It's called a lighter. Very handy.'  
Viktor said appreciatively blowing a cloud of smoke in her direction.  
Hermione waved her hands to clear the smoke and scowled.

'You smoke too much.'  
He laughed, 'Yeah, I've been told.'  
'How long have you been smoking?'  
Viktor squinted trying to remember, 'About a year now.'  
'And Jeff doesn't have a problem?'  
Viktor shrugged absently, 'He's never said anything to me.'

'Why are you volunteering for the mission?' Hermione asked him directly.  
He froze, cigarette in his mouth, its tip glowing dully.  
After a second he removed it and countered.'Why are _you _volunteering for the mission?'

Hermione sighed exasperated, he was deflecting.  
'That's not the point Viktor, you don't _want _to come for this, yet you're forcing yourself.'

He took two sharp breaths and blew out smoke forcefully.  
'It's not like there's a party happening there that anyone one of us "_wants" _to go.'

'Stop evading the issue!' Hermione's voice rose and she stood up, knocking back the chair.  
'I'm not evading anything.' He said coolly.

'Don't play games with me Viktor' she said, seriously sitting back down.  
He examined his cigarette feigning interest, 'What games Hermione?'

Hermione watched him for a moment and then stood up.  
'You're going?' Viktor asked surprised.  
Hermione sighed wearily and shrugged her shoulders.

'Yes, I haven't slept properly in a while.'  
He stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Then he swung his legs off the couch and stood up.  
'Here.'

He said thrusting a cup into her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and she recognized the familiar object.  
'I'm not going to try it Viktor.'  
He grinned. 'I know, I just want you to keep it.'

Hermione stared at him. 'You're odd' she said finally.

'You've mentioned that before.'

She slipped the cup into her pocket and left the tent.

* * *

'So Harry and Hermione will be used as bait to distract them then Ron and I will distract them from the south while Neville and Viktor sneak in from the north. That's how we're dividing up?'

Ginny asked directing her question to all of them.

'I prefer not to be called "bait" actually.' Hermione said annoyed.  
Ginny flashed a quick grin before repeating her question.  
'Yes Ginny, that's the gist of it.' Harry answered.

Jeff tapped the map spread out in front of them.  
'There are strong disillusionment charms right from the perimeter, so there's no point in disguises. Go as you are.'  
Viktor rubbed his temples wearily; he was tired of the planning.

'Also Hermione and Harry have chosen the two wands they're most comfortable with while their wands will be with Ron and Viktor respectively.'

'Yes Jeff we know..!'  
'I know you know, but practice makes perfect remember?'  
Jeff said tapping the map one more time.

Viktor stifled a yawn and caught Hermione watching him.  
'_What?_' he mouthed as a general argument started around the table.  
She shook her head smiling slightly.

'Viktor? '  
Jeff snapped his fingers in front of his face. Viktor star up straight and ran his hand over his stubble, wincing as it scratched his hand. He decided to shave after the meeting was over.

'Viktor?' Jeff repeated irritably.  
'What?'  
'Recount the plan please, from the beginning.'  
Viktor scowled at him. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Viktor stared up at the moon and wondered how the mission was going to go.

'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

Viktor grinned to himself, trust Jeff to find him and reprimand him. Really, parenting ran in his genes.

'I was restless, thought a breath of fresh air might work.'

Jeff nodded and stepped up to him. They both gazed at the moon in silence.

'I really don't like the thought of you going tomorrow.' Jeff said eventually.

'Yeah?'  
'Yeah, it feels… wrong somehow.'  
'Would you rather have me stay like a coward?' Viktor asked.  
'Better a coward than a dead man, Viktor' Jeff said heavily.

Viktor didn't reply to that; he didn't have anything to say.  
'Well I suppose, you have to grow up sometime eh?' Jeff said attempting keep his tone light.  
'That's what they say.' Viktor agreed.

'Uh… Vik?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Take care of yourself alright? Promise me you'll do that.' Jeff said placing his hand on Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor nodded, 'I'll try my best.'  
'I suppose that's all I can get from you.' Jeff said wryly.  
Viktor grinned.

'Try and get some sleep okay? Goodnight Vik.'  
Jeff said walking away.  
A light breeze blew stirring up the leaves as Jeff's footsteps receded.

* * *

Viktor tossed a cigarette from one hand to another watching the Death Eaters scurrying around in the garden. Neville sat silent beside him drawing lines in the dirt. It was 4.45 in the morning and Harry and Hermione had already been "captured." Ron and Ginny were trudging their way to the south side of the manor since the lands around the manor were under Anti-Apparation enchantments.

According to the plan the Aurors were going to hit the second base in large numbers at 5 am. They hoped that every available Death Eater would respond to the crisis leaving the headquarters virtually undefended. At 5.15 would be decision time, if the Death Eaters didn't leave then the there was going to be an overall storming of the headquarters.

Everyone hoped it didn't come to that since it would leave Harry and Hermione completely defenseless. Neville stirred beside Viktor distracting him from his thoughts. They had agreed not to speak instead using their mind-link to convey important information.

'_What time is it?' _Neville asked rotating his shoulders.  
_'10 minutes.'  
The wait is killing me.'  
'Tell me about it.'  
'Ron and Ginny should be in position by now.' _ Neville's tone had worried undertones.

_'Relax, it's an estimated time, Ginny might have fallen into a ditch or something…'  
'You mean __**Ron **__might have fallen into a ditch.'  
'True.' _Viktor agreed.

Neville slumped against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

'_Ron and I are in position.' _

Ginny's thought caused Neville to jerk up in surprise.

_'Okay, we're all in position. No movement till it's time.' _Viktor said curtly.

They couldn't afford discovery now, it would blow the whole operation sky-high. Neville settled back against the tree stump and Viktor replaced the cigarette in his pack. He dug into his pockets and took out a cup of Jell-o. He opened the lid carefully and tossed the substance into his mouth. The familiar taste of strawberry filled his mouth and he pushed the empty cup back into his pocket.

He looked at his watch, 4.57. He drew his wand and swung his gaze to the Manor's garden. Beside him Neville sat up and copied his posture.

A minute ticked by slowly, then another. Viktor's nerves were stretched thinas he waited for something to change. Finally at exactly 5.03 am, an owl appeared in the horizon.

At 5.05 it had reached the manor and flown into a top-floor window. Precisely half a minute later there was burst of activity in the main structure. Orders were barked harshly and the Death Eaters in the gardens moved almost simultaneously toward the manor. A whole host of orders were given which the audience punctuated frequently with cries of surprise.

At 5.07 a long line was made at the main gate. One, by one Death Eaters began dissapparating.

_'The Apparation Enchantments have been lifted, let's apparate and get the guy right now.'_

Ginny's voice echoed excitedly in Viktor's head.

_'No, we stick to the plan.'_

Viktor said counting the number of Death Eaters leaving.

_'But-'_

_ 'No Ginny, we are sticking to the plan.' _Viktor said curtly.

At 5.10, the last of the Death Eaters had disapparated. Viktor had counted more than fifty of them and he wondered how the Aurors were going to handle so many.

_'Okay, everyone count the Death Eaters you can see. We need to establish the strength of the opposition.'  
_

Viktor said his eyes flicking over the grounds. He could see one Death Eater on the roof and three more in the grounds. Neville nudged him and pointed to the gate. One more was stationed there. That was five on the north side.

_'Five on our side too' _Ginny said a little mutinously.

'_I'm assuming there are five on every side. That's 20.' _Viktor said.

_'Plus a couple of guards for His Highness in there.' _Ginny added.

_ 'Good point. So rounding it up, we have let's say… 25 Death Eaters to take care of.'_

Viktor's stomach didn't feel too good suddenly.

_'Relax; we've taken more than 25 before.' _Ginny tried to sound optimistic.

Viktor didn't reply the situation didn't look too good. He nodded to Neville and pointed. Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a dozen or so black marbles. Each buzzed with energy as Neville gently handed half to Viktor. _'Ginny, get ready two minutes and we go.' _

At exactly 5.15 Viktor and Neville broke cover and ran to the main gate. They lobbed the marbles into the gate and dropped down behind a hillock. The resulting explosion was loud and effective. A second later a similar explosion shook the southern entrance.

'_Now we split.' _

Viktor yelled as Neville and he ran through the ruined gates and the first spells began flying. Viktor ran through the shrubbery while Neville ran up the main drive-way. Viktor saw a Death Eater aim at Neville and shouted out. Neville jumped into the fountain and the spell exploded into the path. Another spell set fire to the hedge behind Viktor so he dove head first into the next. Neville shot two jinxes into the roof. One hit the tiles; the other hit the Death Eater.

He crumpled and fell straight over the hanging dropping on another Death Eater standing there. Viktor stunned the dazed Death Eater and vaulted over the railing. He was about to open the door when a Death Eater appeared on his right. Viktor had barely put up his shield when the spell hit him; the force of it blowing him backwards down the steps and on to the path.

From upstairs he heard a bang and a window exploded. A Death Eater's face appeared and then his body followed it out of the window. The body fell, inadvertently blocking a curse meant for Viktor. Viktor used the distraction to launch himself at the Death Eater. As he hit the Death Eater he shouted and the spell hit the Death Eater at point blank range. They both fell into a hedge.

_'Viktor move, we don't have time for dilly-dallying. I'll cover you.'_

Neville's voice jolted him and he fell out of the hedge. A spell shot past him and hit a section of the wall. An entire cluster of bricks disintegrated. Viktor sprinted up the stairs and broke down the door. Upstairs he could hear a familiar voice shouting. He ran up the stairs and barreled straight into a Death Eater.

Without thinking he punched the Death Eater in his gut. As the air wooshed out of him, Viktor caught his collar and threw him head-first into a wall.

'HERMIONE? HARRY?'

Viktor yelled running down the corridor; the sounds of battle getting more heated from the grounds.

'Here,' an arm shot out and pulled him into a room.  
'Hermione! Christ, are you okay?'  
'I'm fine, I'm fine, where's my wand?'

Viktor pulled out her wand and handed it to her.  
'Where's Harry?' he asked.  
'He went after Ginny, I-…'  
'Wait, you're bleeding, are you hurt?'  
Viktor put a finger under her chin and tilted her head sideways. A thin line stretched from her check almost up to her eye.

'Got hit, it's not a big deal.'  
'Are you sure, I have some-..'

'_Please tell me SOMEONE has got the guy we're after!' _

Ginny all but screamed in their heads. Viktor looked at Hermione guiltily and together they turned and ran down the hall.

The house was disintegrating rapidly, each spell adding to the toll it was taking. Hermione knew where to get Castor. She just hoped he hadn't disapparated. As they rounded another corner a voice made her pull Viktor back.

'My Lord, please let us leave.'

'I do not run from a fight Meldor.'

'My Lord, the forces have all but breached the main house. Even the prisoners we took have escaped and joined forces. We _must_ leave at once.'

'Why can we not apparate?'

'They energy balls they used on the gates have wrecked the protection charms. We cannot remove them; we have to leave on foot _now_.'

They stepped out into the hall and stopped at the sight of Viktor and Hermione. Everyone reacted instinctively. Viktor dived into the nearest room to avoid the spell Castor had cast. Two more spells flew past lighting up the doorway. He could see Hermione in the opposite room. They nodded to each other and rolled out together.

Meldor fell stunned in an instant.

Unfortunately Castor's curse hit Viktor in the stomach. Pain bloomed in him and he staggered; his hand losing grip on his wand. Out of his bleary eyes he saw Castor running past him. Hermione caught him but he shook her off.

'Go after him, before he gets out of the protection ring.'

Hermione nodded and ran down the hallway. As her footsteps faded he heard her voice in his head.

_'Harry, Castor's running to the west door. He'll use the Southern gate, please tell me you can reach him.'_

Hermione's voice shook some life into Viktor, he picked up his wand and stood up painfully.

'_I'm stuck with two Death Eaters, is anyone else free?'_

Harry's panicked voice cleared the haze in Viktor's head. The window in front of him caught his eye and something clicked.

West door.  
Southern gate.

The window in front of him was directly above the route Castor was going to take.

Viktor decided in a split-second, he tucked his wand into his robe and ran jumping through the window. The window shattered and the glass cut his face. He saw Castor look up from beneath and shout out. A spell shot upwards grazing his eye.

Just as Viktor felt the pain, he landed on Castor. More pain shot through him as Castor dropped like a stone underneath him. Viktor rolled and squinted through one eye, his wand at Castor's throat. He needn't have bothered; Castor was well and truly knocked out.

Hermione stopped next to him and help him get up. Viktor felt his eye burn and a spasm of pain passed from his stomach.  
'You're out of your mind!' she hissed at him as he swayed.

_'Guys we have Castor, let's go.'_

'Can you run?' She asked Viktor as she levitated Castor.  
'Yes, why?' asked Viktor.  
'Because we have company.'

Viktor looked to where she indicated and saw dark shapes moving at the apparition point.  
'Fuck.'  
Hermione nodded tersely just as Neville ran up to them.  
'We've got company.' His nose was bleeding and he held his right arm at an angle.  
'We know. Where are Harry, Ron and Ginny?' Hermione asked.  
'They're fighting a particularly pesky Death Eater. I'd help but my wand arm is all but useless.'

_'We're coming, we hit him with three stunners, he's out for now.'_

Harry's voice echoed in they're heads. Seconds later they appeared out of the main doorway.  
'Let's go, let's go!'  
Hermione said urgently as they broke into a run.

Viktor glanced back and a spell nearly hit him in the face.  
'Keep your head down!' Hermione shouted.

He could barely see even though the sun had risen, his eye was on fire. He felt wetness and raised his hand to wipe it off. Blood glittered on his hand. Another spell shot past and exploded in front of them.

'Scatter!' yelled Harry.

Hermione caught his hand and yanked him sideways; they both tripped over a bush and fell rolling down the hill.

'Hermione can you not-'

But Hermione was already up and running yanking him along. The apparition point was only a few meters away. Viktor saw Harry and Ginny reach it and disappear together. Neville was next; he jumped straight over the ruined gate and disapparated in mid-air. Ron dived out of the perimeter and as he cleared it he disapparated as well.

Another spell flashed bright except this time it his Hermione. She stumbled but Viktor managed to catch her around the waist and haul her on to his back. Finally he reached the point. Grabbing Castor with one hand and Hermione with another he turned on the spot as another spell flew past him.

Viktor felt solid ground beneath him and his legs buckled at the contact.  
'Gently, gently' a voice said as Hermione was lifted off him.  
His eye burned as he pitched forward into the ground. Hands grasped him and helped him get up.  
'Come Viktor, let's get you inside.'

* * *

Hermione stretched and groaned as the various muscles in her body protested. She rolled and sat up slowly squinting as the sunlight streamed through the tent window. Outside she could see students milling around Professor Flitwick as he shouted out orders in his squeaky voice.

'How are you?'

Hermione turned to see Sandy holding out a flask to her.

'I'm… tired.'

Sandy chuckled and said 'No I meant, any headaches, nausea, double vision?'

Hermione shook her head and accepted the flask.  
'What is this?'  
'A pick-me-up potion, for the tiredness.'  
'Oh thank god.'

Hermione tipped the flask back and swallowed noisily. Her throat was dry and the sudden quantity of liquid made in burn.  
'How long was I asleep?'  
'Little more than a day.'  
Do you remember anything?'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and handed the flask back.  
'Of course I do, right up to the moment I got hit. What happened after that?'

Sandy waved his wand and the flask went to the sink and began washing itself.  
'Well, I'm not sure about the details but apparently Viktor was somewhere around and he caught hold of you.'

Hermione winced as the memory replayed itself . _Her and Viktor running, tripping over something and rolling down the hill, the sick feeling when she saw the blood on his face, the darkness when the spell hit her… _Hermione shook her head and glanced around, the other beds were empty.

'Where is he anyway?'  
Sandy shrugged.  
'He woke up about an hour ago, insisted on getting out of the tent. I don't know where he went after that?'  
'Oh can I leave too?' Hermione asked excitedly.

Sandy frowned.

'Pleeeeaaase?' Hermione pleaded.  
'Gah, fine. But If Jeff says anything to me, I'm blaming it on you guys.'  
Sandy grumbled.

Hermione beamed at him and got out of the bed slowly wondering if her head would object. A slight throb made her wince but otherwise her body co-operated.

'Okay?' Sandy asked concerned.  
'Yeah, fine. I'm leaving now.'  
She walked slowly out of the tent and into the sunshine.

'Hermione! You've woken up!' called out a voice.  
Hermione turned to see Cameron walking towards her with a huge grin on his face.  
'Hey Cameron.' She smiled at him.

He stopped in front of her, waited a few seconds and then pulled her into a hug.

'I'm er… glad you're okay.' He said awkwardly.  
'Thanks Cameron.' Hermione said mystified at his behavior.

'Hermione!' squealed Ginny running up to her.  
Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. 'Thank God you're okay.'  
Hermione hugged her back and smiled, 'I'm fine, what's all this fuss about?'  
Ginny released her and rolled her eyes.

'You've been out for a whole day Hermione, and Sandy didn't even know when you were going to get up.'  
'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me?'  
Ginny grinned and said 'Forgiven. You'd better go find Harry and Ron, they've been blaming themselves for not taking care of you.'  
'Actually, have you seen Viktor anywhere?' Hermione asked.  
Ginny shrugged, 'He's somewhere around.'  
'Oh, okay.' Hermione said and resumed walking.

'Actually Hermione…' Ginny trailed off.  
Hermione turned around, 'What?'  
Ginny bit her lip. 'He's not being quite friendly at the moment.'

'Why?'

'I don't know really. I didn't ask.'  
Hermione stared at Ginny worriedly but Ginny didn't add any more information.  
'I guess I'll find him then.'  
Ginny nodded but she didn't look too happy.

Hermione found Harry and Ron playing two on two Quidditch with a couple of others. She submitted herself to their hugs and remonstrations for not taking care of herself gracefully. After promising her that from now on they'd be there to take care of her several times, they had resumed their game much to Hermione's amusement.

Along with them several other acquaintances stopped by expressing concern over her health. Hermione had probably met everyone in camp and still hadn't been able to find Viktor. Finally annoyed she made her way to the Command tent. She walked in and stopped in surprise. Jeff was measuring out a quart bottle of vodka into two shot glasses. Viktor was sitting opposite him smoking.

They both looked up at her entry.  
'Oh hello, Hermione. Glad to see you've woken up too.'  
Jeff said looking up.

Hermione swung her glace from him to Viktor. He placed his cigarette on the ash tray and waved her to sit down.

'Would you like some?' Jeff asked.  
'Er… no, I'm fine.' She said sitting down carefully between them.  
'Something else then perhaps? Firewhisky? Gillywater? Butterbeer?'

Hermione shook her head confused. Was she interrupting another "family moment?"

'Is your head not feeling too well?' Jeff asked concerned.  
'What? No! I'm fine, I was just looking for…'

She trailed off not really wanting to complete the sentence. Jeff didn't seem to notice though since he handed one glass to Viktor and raised his own.

'To good health.' Jeff toasted, clinking his glass with Viktor's.  
They both downed their drink together.  
'Ah, good stuff.'  
Jeff commented putting his glass down and examining the bottle. A knock on the tent flap made all three of them look up.

'Sir? You're required.'  
An Auror said standing on the threshold. Jeff scowled putting the down the bottle.  
'I'll be back.'  
He announced importantly to both of them and followed the Auror out of the tent.

Hermione bit her lip and kept her gaze on the bottle.  
'How are you?' she finally asked Viktor.  
Viktor shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette.  
'I'm fine, how's your head?'  
'Throbs a bit now and then… but I think it'll disappear soon.'  
'Sandy didn't give you anything?' Viktor asked leaning closer.  
'Some potion, what about you?' Hermione asked him.  
'Same, he got pretty mad at me when I decided to walk out.' Viktor chuckled.

It was only then that Hermione noticed the scar below and above his eye. Her words died in her mouth and a wave of guilt went through her. He frowned at her.

'What?'  
Hermione shook heard slowly and focused on him.  
'Nothing, I just remembered something.'  
'Which is?'

'I er… haven't met Harry and Ron yet, they're probably worried.' She lied.  
Viktor raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
'I'll see you later' Hermione said escaping before he said anything else.

* * *

Viktor stretched out on the ground and looked up at the clouds. His eye was still bothering him but Sandy had assured him it would pass. Every time he blinked the scar would bunch up making his it water. Hopefully his eye would get used to it. He prevented himself from rubbing it and instead trailed his hand through the dirt and enjoyed the peace.

Since Castor was captured the rebellion had died down leaving only a few pockets of resistance. The Ministry had decided to send the volunteers back so all the raids had been called off and the volunteers had been given a day to recover and generally enjoy themselves. There was a celebration currently but Viktor didn't feel like attending. He preferred being on his own.

'Hello.'

Viktor sat up and grinned. Hermione always found him when he was sulking.

'You found me.'

Hermione sat down next to him and shrugged her shoulders.

'I'm cool like that.'

'You'd wish.' Viktor replied lying back down.

'We're leaving back for school tomorrow.'

'Thank God.' Viktor said relived.

'You hate the outdoors _that _much?' Hermione asked lying down next to him.

'No, I hate fighting _that _much.'

Hermione plucked grass and threw it at him.

'You fought well though.'

Viktor brushed the grass of him and sat up.

'So did you. We all did.'

Hermione threw more grass at him and grinned. 'I took down five Death Eaters in one go.'

'You said that was fluke.'

'I still did it.' Hermione said triumphantly.

Viktor snorted and rolled her, muffling her laughter.

'You creep.'

Hermione sat back up her eyes sparkling with humor.

'You're just jealous.'

'No, I'm not. Death Eaters look at me and say "You're Viktor Krum, can I have your autograph?" Then I jinx them. Now _that _is something to be jealous of.'

Hermione giggled and pushed him back down.

'Shut up Viktor.'

'What I'm serious, believe me.'

He said tugging on her hand.

'Oh my Viktor, aren't you the best?' Hermione's tone dripped with sarcasm.

Viktor grinned and pulled her down next to him.

'Aren't you just glad you get to fight next to such an awesome dueler?'

Hermione dug him in the ribs with her elbow. 'Shut up, Viktor.'

Viktor smiled at her tone and didn't say anything. They lay silently for a while enjoying the peacefulness. Finally he propped himself on one elbow and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Viktor raised his hand and trailed a finger lightly down her jaw line. A crease formed on her forehead and her smile trembled.

'What?' she asked a hint on annoyance in her voice.

He got the message and removed his hand. Instead he continued watching her. Her face was less serene now, some undefined emotion troubling her.

'You know… I just realized something.' Viktor said lying back down.

When she didn't answer, he continued. 'You haven't asked me for my autograph.'

She smiled and that relaxed the atmosphere. 'I'm sorry, do you want me to?'

'It would make this easier, yeah.'

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. 'Define "this."'

Viktor shrugged and ran his hand over his stubble. 'This… is, our friendship, I guess.'

'We're friends?'

'Aren't we? I thought we are. Sorry if I made an improper assumption.'

'What? No. Of course we're friends. I didn't think…-'

'That I thought so?' finished Viktor easily.

Hermione blushed, 'Yeah, You're… you're hard to read.'

Viktor sat up as well. 'Now _that _I haven't been told.'

Hermione groaned and lay back down. 'Shut up, Viktor.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: _Sorry for not updating earlier, but my exams start on the first of March and I'm kinda freaking out about my course. However since it's been so long, I'm rewarding you guys with a long chapter. Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**9) Christmas Shopping**

Hogwarts was refreshingly familiar as Viktor hopped down the stairs one at a time. He reached the Great Hall just as a loud cheer rose up. He walked down the Gryffindor table and noticed girls gathering in groups. Wondering what was going on he dropped down next to Ginny and Harry. 'Why the noise?' Ginny grinned and passed Viktor a flyer.

**Christmas Celebrations!**

**The student body is hereby notified of a Christmas party scheduled on the 25th of December. All students above the age of twelve are allowed to attend. Attendance is optional as are companions (commonly known as dates). Alcohol consumption is strictly prohibited even for seventh-years.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**(Headmistress)**

Viktor read the flyer and handed it back to Ginny.  
'Is this some sort of "_thank you_" for all the fighting we did?'  
'I doubt it, everyone's invited.'

He sighed and reached for a croissant.  
'So will you go?' Ginny asked, passing him the butter.  
'No.'  
Harry looked up at him surprised. 'Why not?'  
Viktor shrugged and took a bite. 'I don't like parties.'  
'You used to attend quite a few earlier.' Ginny said accusingly.  
Viktor frowned and took another bite. 'Fine, I don't like parties _now._'

Harry grinned and resumed eating. Viktor smiled back and picked up his croissant just as Melanie Dent threw herself on to his lap. He swore as Melanie began talking about the party.  
'Viktor this is brilliant, we'll get to spend some time together.'  
Finally, his temper got the better of him and he stood up.  
'I'm not going for the party Melanie.'  
She looked up crestfallen. 'Why not?'  
'Because I don't want to.'

Viktor picked up the fallen croissant and placed it on the table.  
'That's okay; we could spend some time together, alone.'  
Melanie said standing up as well.

Frustrated he sighed and said, 'Melanie, I do not want to spend time with you.'  
She stared at him as though she couldn't believe his words.  
Finally she asked, 'Why not?'

Viktor shrugged 'Does it really matter? Look, we have nothing okay? We're not dating and trust me I do not love you. So please, don't waste your time on me and just leave me alone.'

Melanie didn't say anything and the entire table was silent.  
He grimaced, picked up a fresh croissant and headed out of the hall.

Outside the sun was fighting a losing battle with the clouds. It promised to be an overcast day. Viktor ate his croissant as he made his way down to the lake. It was his favorite place in Hogwarts. He sat down and watched a couple of first years try and maneuver a canoe on to the lake for ten minutes. They screamed as the canoe tipped over and splashed them with cold water. He smiled as they cursed with several choice words. Viktor stretched and stood up, he had to attend class.

He walked into class a few minutes late and McGonagall scowled at him.

'You're late Mr. Krum.'  
'I know Professor.'

Viktor looked around for Hermione and noticed she wasn't there.  
'Where's Hermione?' he asked.  
McGonagall ground her teeth together.  
'That doesn't concern you Mr. Krum; now sit down before I deduct points from your house.'

Viktor decided it was better not to argue and sat down in an empty seat. Just then the door swung open and Hermione rushed in.

'Sorry, I'm late Professor.'  
McGonagall looked up from the book and smiled kindly.  
'That's okay Ms. Granger.'  
Viktor rolled his eyes at her tone and motioned Hermione to sit next to him.

The lesson progressed slowly and he got bored. Next to him Hermione had her nose stuck in her textbook. He nudged her and whispered, 'Talk to me, I'm bored.' She shushed him and cast a wary eye at McGonagall. Sighing Viktor tore his parchment and wrote

**Be nice, I'm bored.**

Hermione glared at him disapprovingly but wrote back anyway.

_Why can you not leave me in peace?_

**Because I'm cool. C'mon!**

_Fine, what do you want to talk about?_

**We'll start with why you were late to class.**

_Really? Of all the things in the world we have to talk about you want to ask me why I was late to class._

**Yep. Why, you don't want to tell me? Ah, a dark secret.**

_Shut up Viktor._

**Now who's being evasive? Go on.**

_Fine, Cameron accosted me outside the library._

**Yeah, what did he want?**

_He asked me to go to this Christmas party with him._

Viktor read the note and nearly choked. Hermione looked at him curiously but he forced a grin. He couldn't believe that Cameron of all people thought he had a chance with Hermione. Then again, what if she had yes…

**What did you say?**

_What do you mean?_

**You have to usually give an answer to a request like that.**

_Oh, I told him I'd think about it._

**Why?**

_Because I'm not sure if I want to go with him._

**Who do you want to go with?**

_I dunno, Ernie asked me as well. So did Malcolm._

Viktor stared at her but she had gone back to her book. He looked around the class and saw Malcolm looking at Hermione. He raised his eyebrow at him and Malcolm gave a shifty grin. Viktor sighed and wrote:

**So then, who will you go with?**

_I haven't decided yet. Anyway it's a party not a ball does it even matter if someone has a date or not?_

**No, but they might have… ah other activities planned after the party.**

Hermione read the note and glared at him. He grinned in response.

_Not all boys sleep with people after parties. You're just a creep._

**Ha, that's what you think. I'll bet anything, your date will make a move on you after the party.**

_Then I shall not go with a date._

**Aww, c'mon. Don't break those poor boy's hearts.**

_Whatever. Who are you going with?_

**I'm not.**

_Oh you're going alone. See! Even I'll go alone._

**No as in, I'm not going for the party.**

_What? Why not?_

**Don't want to? Don't like parties? I'd rather be alone? Pick an answer.**

_What'll you do alone?_

**Ah, you picked that one. I don't know, read maybe.**

_You're odd. Are you sure you aren't coming?_

**Yes, I'll be fine Hermione. You worry too much.**

_As long as you don't kill yourself. Wait, are you planning on killing yourself?_

Viktor laughed out loud when he read it causing McGonagall to glare at him.  
'Something funny Mr. Krum?'  
'No, Professor.'  
'Then why are you laughing?'  
Viktor shrugged, 'I'm not so sure Professor.'

The class grinned at his answer though McGonagall didn't look too pleased.  
'Keep this up Mr. Krum and I'll see you in detention.'  
'Yes Professor.'  
'What?'  
'I mean, sorry Professor.'  
Her eyes glinted dangerously and Viktor decided not to say anything else. He looked sideways and saw Hermione shaking her head in resignation. Viktor winked at her and opened his book just in case McGonagall was looking.

* * *

'You're out of you mind. You don't say stuff like that to Professor McGonagall. Slughorn maybe but not Professor McGonagall.'

Hermione admonished him as they walked out of the classroom together. Viktor swung his bag and gave her a wicked smile in response. Hermione sighed and brushed her hair off her forehead. Malcolm smiled at her as he walked past and Hermione cursed to herself. Really, what was she going to say to Cameron, Malcolm and Ernie? It was a party for crying out loud. Nobody went for parties with dates. Then again she wouldn't mind going with Viktor but he hadn't shown the slightest interest in the party. Sighing to herself she let Viktor lead her outside to the lake.

'You have a free period right?' He called over his shoulder.  
'Yes, why are we going to the lake?'  
He ignored her and waved her on.  
As they reached the lake Viktor turned back to her and grinned. 'Close your eyes.'  
'What? No way.'  
Viktor sighed impatiently and snapped his fingers, 'C'mon, c'mon, hurry up we don't have all day.'  
Hermione frowned but he didn't budge. 'Fine' she gave in and closed her eyes.

He held her hand and led her forward slowly. Finally he stopped and nudged her. She opened her eyes expectantly. They were at the edge of the lake and next to her was a canoe.  
'What am I supposed to be looking at again…?'  
Viktor rolled his eyes, put his foot on the canoe and nudged it.  
'It's a … canoe.' She said at a loss.  
'Clearly.'  
'What am I supposed to do with it?'  
He looked at her as if she were mad.  
'It's a boat Hermione, what do people do with boats?'

She looked at the boat and back at him. 'I know, but I don't go boating.'  
'I know which is why I'm taking you.'  
'You're- what?'  
'Taking you, c'mon hurry up.'

He said dumping his bag and pushing the boat with his foot. She gaped at him as he held the rope and prevented the canoe from floating away. 'You know Hermione, I don't know about you but I have only this period free.'

Hermione scowled at him and shook her head.  
'I'm not getting into the boat.'  
'Why not?'  
She glared at him realizing he had a good point. It was a boat, nothing dangerous about it.  
'Fine.'

Viktor beamed at her and helped her get into the boat. She wobbled a bit but he ordered her to sit and pushed the canoe into the lake. She watched him untie the rope deftly and throw in into the canoe. He waded in and made sure the oars were in before clambering in.  
'Your pants are wet.'  
'I don't really care.'  
He said as slid the oars into the rowlocks. He pulled of his sweater and threw it to her. He rolled up his sleeves and flexed his fingers.

'Ready?'  
'Really Viktor it's just a boat, it's not a horse.'  
He glared at her and pulled back. The boat slid through the water smoothly. He leaned forward and pulled again. His rhythm was easy but practiced. 'Why don't you just use magic?'  
Viktor shrugged, 'I was taught how to row way before I got a wand. Besides, magic takes the fun out of it.'

He rowed them to the center of the lake. Then he removed the oars and placed them inside.  
'Well?' He asked her expectantly.  
'Well, what?' Hermione replied confused.  
Viktor glared at her.

'Am I supposed to feel different now that I'm on a lake?' she said sarcastically.  
'Shut up' he said clearly annoyed.  
'I don't under-'  
'No, just shut up Hermione.'

She bit her lip and fell silent. There was no-one else in or around the lake. A bird twittered nearby. Hermione looked around to find it but she couldn't. She turned back to Viktor but his gaze was far away. For a minute they sat not talking not moving till Hermione was bored. She opened her mouth to speak but Viktor held up a hand clearly asking for silence.

Hermione wondered if he learnt that from Jeff. Resigned she took to looking at the tress. It was only after she stared at it for a solid minute did she realize that there were three different shades of green in one tree alone. Interested she leaned forward and squinted. The next tree was lighter, more yellow than green.

The shore of the lake had a green-ish brown tinge to it that Hermione had no name for. The water itself was more gray than blue. The deep parts were deep blue but the rest was a mixture of green and gray. Fascinated she began looking at everything astonished at the beauty around her, the colors were plenty and often intriguing. She decided to get a book and note down everything with a description the next time she came out on to the lake.

She turned to Viktor and found him watching her. He smiled except this time it wasn't his amused grin, it reflected a deeper joy.  
'Well?' he asked again.  
Hermione grinned, 'This is awesome. How did you know I'd like it?'

He shrugged and picked up an oar.  
'Everyone likes nature; they just have to be forced to appreciate it.'  
'Wise words.'  
He ducked his head modestly 'Thank you, thank you.'

He pulled, his muscles bunching and releasing. He did it so easily that Hermione felt a little jealous.  
'I want to try' she stated.  
He looked a little skeptically, 'It takes practice to row a boat.'

Hermione shook her head stubbornly, 'I still want to try.'  
He sighed and stopped rowing.  
'Fine. Come here.'  
She stood up but he stopped her with a shout. 'Not too fast, you'll topple us over.'

She stood up carefully and waited. He stood up and beckoned. She stepped forward slowly. He took out his wand and muttered a spell pointing at her end of the canoe. Hermione reached his end just as he finished the spell.

'What was that for?'  
'Can't have too much weight on one side.'  
'Ah, right.'  
He stepped behind the board and patted it. 'Sit.'  
She sat her back to him.

'Here, hold on to these.' He handed her the oars still locked in the row locks.  
'Okay.'  
He crouched down behind her. 'Right now, the main thing is to pull both of them at the same time. Got it?'  
'Got it.'  
'Alright, here, lean back.'

She did as she was told using his chest as support. His arms locked around hers and for a moment Hermione felt heat wash over her. She shook her head trying to dispel the feeling.

'You okay?'  
'Fine' she said shortly.

'Lean forward and push down to raise the oars out of the water. Then lean back and let the oars slide into the water. Remember slide not fall. Then pull forward and repeat the process.' He instructed demonstrating with her arms.

All the while Hermione was so conscious of him that his instructions could have been blaring around her and she wouldn't have noticed.  
'Got it? Okay, you try.'Viktor said and let go of her.  
Panicking she let go of the oar and it slid down the rowlock.  
'Shit.'  
She said and leaned sideways abruptly to catch it.  
'No!' Viktor shouted but it was too late.

She lost her balance and fell against the side of the boat. The boat tipped and she fell into the water. The cold water hit and her arms flailed as she tried to keep herself afloat. A splash sounded next to her and seconds later strong arms gripped her around the waist. Her hands hit something with a loud smack.

'Will you stop struggling?' Viktor's voice said, sounding annoyed.

Hermione dutifully stopped splashing about and let him hold her afloat. He held her to himself with one hand and pulled the canoe with the other.

'Here, hold on to this.' She felt a pang of regret as he let her go when she grasped the canoe rail.  
'I'm going to boost you. One, two, three and… go.'

Hermione toppled into the boat. She heard his laughter and grimaced. 'Shut up.'  
He grinned and flicked water at her. 'Did you listen to anything I said?'  
She blushed but turned her head away so that he couldn't see. 'Will you get in, we have class to attend.'

'But I like it here!' he said floating on his back.  
Hermione picked up his bag and threw it into the water in response.  
'What the fuck? Hermione, you bitch!'

Hermione grinned as he dived to get his bag. As he resurfaced she said sweetly, 'Now will you get back in please?' He scowled at her and hauled himself into the canoe.

* * *

'Hey Viktor, Viktor!'

Viktor stopped and turned around. Ron was running toward him pushing people out of the way.

'Yeah?'

Ron held up a hand and panted. Then he straightened up and stated, 'Tomorrow's Christmas.'  
Viktor shrugged, 'I know, so?'  
'Well, Harry had the bright idea of playing Secret Santa.'  
Viktor raised his eyebrow. 'And…?'

Ron answered by pulling out an old maroon sock from his pocket. 'Pick.'  
Viktor rolled his eyes but Ron didn't move.  
'Fine.' Viktor said and picked out a scrap of parchment.  
'Okay then. I'm off.' Ron said.

Viktor watched him hurry away and felt a little amused. He opened the scrap and his grin grew wider. He was Hermione's Secret Santa. What fun.

* * *

Viktor ducked into an alley and pulled the hood further down his face. He was in Hogsmeade and he had no intention of being spotted. He crunched his way through the alley wary of the thin slippery ice. Across the road was voices rose and fell from The Three Broomsticks. He walked down the road looking around for the store called 'Tomes and Scrolls.'

He'd asked Jeff about it but Jeff had been rather vague about its location in Hogsmeade. He walked down the High Street looking for any indication of it or even a sign post but there was nothing. Bored he took out a cigarette and lit it with the tip of his wand and continued down the street. At the end of the street he reached a rickety bar called the 'The Hog's Head' with a very lurid description of the head being severed from a hog's body.

Curios, Viktor pushed open the door and entered. It looked nothing like The Three Broomsticks. It was dark and dingy and a single light bulb hung from the ceiling. Stubby candles were arranged haphazardly everywhere. The bar itself was made from shiny oak wood but there was so much dirt on it that it appeared to be made from mud. Two people sat at the bar one with a large hood, the other with cap. At the far end of the room a man sat in the shadow, a large beer mug near his hand.

'Yes?'  
A tall man with a dirty white beard and piercing blue eyes appeared behind the bar.  
'Umm…' Viktor looked around unsure.  
'You're here for a drink?' The bartender asked impatiently.  
'Uh… yeah.' Viktor nodded.

The bartender gestured to a bar stool. Viktor sat down aware of the three patrons looking at him with interest. He pulled his hood down further nervously.

'What'll you have?'  
Viktor glanced at the rack behind the bar. 'I'll have a firewhisky, thanks.'  
'Large or small?' The bartender asked reaching for a magnificently cut glass.  
'Small.'  
'With water?' The bartender asked, one hand hovering near an old wooden jug.  
'Yes.'

The bartender nodded and disappeared through the back door. He was back a minute later with a glass filled with amber liquid and an ash tray which he placed in front of Viktor.

'Anything else?' Viktor shook his head and took a sip.  
The two men next to him stood up and thanked the bartender. They left together.  
'You're not from around here are you?'The bartender said picking up the used glasses.  
'No.'  
'You're a traveler?'  
'No, I'm a student actually.'

The bartender's eyes gleamed with sudden interest.  
'Students have been coming here for years, I don't remember you.'  
Viktor shook his head and said, 'This is my first time to Hogsmeade.'  
'You came all the way here for a drink?' The bartender snorted.

Viktor stubbed out his cigarette. 'I'm here for a gift.'  
The bartender nodded and replaced the glasses on the rack.  
'What's your name?' Viktor asked.  
The bartender's eyes were suspicious when he turned around.  
'What's it to you?'  
'Nothing, just.' Viktor took another sip nonchalantly.

The bartender stared at him and eventually said, 'I'm Aberforth.'  
Viktor nodded and toasted him. 'Well, then. Thank you for this good whisky, Aberforth.'  
Aberforth stared at him for a moment and then let out a bark of laughter.  
'Flattery won't make it free.'

Viktor set his glass down and offered him a cigarette. He accepted lighting it with practiced ease.  
'So, who are you?'  
Viktor lit his own and blew out smoke before answering 'I'm Viktor.'  
'Krum?' Aberforth said raising his bushy eyebrows.  
Viktor nodded wondering how he'd react. Aberforth shrugged and poured himself a glass of water.  
'Would you know where I could find Tomes and Scrolls?' Viktor asked tapping his fingers against the glass.

Aberforth looked at him with interest. 'Why would you want to go there?'  
'Like I said I'm here for a gift.'  
'Who's it for?'  
'A friend.'  
'A book, hmmm… would this friend be Hermione Granger by any chance?'

Viktor raised his eyebrow. 'You seem to know the students well.'  
'Like I said, they've been coming here for years.'  
Viktor finished his drink and continued with his cigarette. 'Anyway, do you know where it is?'  
Aberforth whisked his glass away and said, 'If you want a book for her, you're going to have to look real hard to find one that she hasn't read.'

Viktor tapped his fingers on the table.  
'What do you mean?'  
Aberforth returned and placed a bowl of nuts on the bar. 'What do you hope to find in Tomes and Scrolls?'  
'I dunno, a good book?'  
'Define a good book.'  
Viktor scowled at him and took another drag. 'A book which is fun to read?'

Aberforth shook his head pityingly. 'My friend, if you get _a_ book like that it'll be the worst Christmas present for her.'  
Viktor sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. 'Fine, what do I get her?'  
'Hermione doesn't just like books for information. She loves them for their value. What you need son, is a _rare_ book.'

Viktor felt his spirits sink, 'I'm not going to find that in Tomes and Scrolls am I?'  
Aberforth tilted his head to one side and his eyes seemed more piercing than before. 'How much are you willing to pay for this gift?'  
Viktor shrugged and said, 'I have money. I don't mind spending it.'  
Aberforth nodded and took a sip of water.  
'I know the guy in Tomes and Scrolls. He has a few books you could buy. But they aren't cheap.'

Viktor nodded and stood up. 'Woah, thanks. Can you tell me how to get there?'  
'Sure.'  
Aberforth tore a scrap of parchment and wrote down directions. He flipped it over and wrote something else.  
'Show this to him when you get there. His name is Author Tome.'

Viktor nodded and pocketed the parchment. He reached inside his pocket, pulled out a few galleons and placed them on the counter. Aberforth opened his mouth to protest but Viktor forestalled him.

'For the drink and the help.'  
Aberforth shrugged and slid the coins into a drawer. They shook hands and Viktor left.

* * *

Viktor read the directions and frowned. In front of him was supposed to be the shop but all he could see was a door squashed between two shops. He tucked the parchment into his pocket and walked to the door. It was a dull brown in color but at his eye level in spidery gold was:

_Tomes and Scrolls._

_Established: 1768._

Viktor sighed and pushed the door. It opened with a creak into darkness. He murmured and his wand tip ignited. Stairs led the way down. He held up his arm and creaked his way down the stairs. The staircase ended at yet another door. Viktor opened it and stopped in surprise. The room before him made the Hogwarts Library look like a playroom. The room was huge with bookshelves everywhere. Candles floated around the ceiling casting an eerie glow on everything. Gold dust floated everywhere gathering around heavy books.

'May I help you?'  
A man appeared around a bookshelf and gazed enquiringly at Viktor.  
'Author Tome?' Vikto asked.  
The man nodded and gazed at him suspiciously.  
'Good Afternoon sir, I'm here for a book.'

Author looked over him once and said finally, 'You're Viktor Krum.'  
Viktor nodded.  
'You're here for a book?' Author asked disbelievingly.  
'It's for a friend sir, as a Christmas gift.' Viktor explained and handed over the parchment Aberforth had given him.  
Author read it and his eyes widened. He gave it back to Viktor and said 'Follow me.'

He set off leading Viktor through the maze of bookshelves taking turns at random intervals. As they neared what Viktor supposed was the back the bookshelves got bigger as did the books. The gold dust flew is swirls and settled in his hair, on his clothes, everywhere. Finally they reached yet another door but this one was painted black with

_Do Not Enter_

Written in silver paint. Author tapped the handle twice with his wand and it turned opening the door.  
'Inside, Mr. Krum.'

Viktor walked hesitantly into the darkness. Author clapped behind him and lanterns lit up in regular intervals lighting up the room. The room itself was fairly grand with dark wood paneling and glass cases around the walls.

However the books inside the cases were truly impressive. Many were bound with intricate designs on their covers. Author led him to a case and slid the glass panel open. He raised his wand and three books floated down from the top shelf. They levitated in front of Viktor.

'These are all for a thousand galleons each. Which one do you want?'  
Viktor looked at them in puzzlement. 'I don't know…, I don't read all that much.'

Author sighed and placed all three books in front of him. Viktor bit his lip and examined each book. The middle one caught his eye. It had a relatively simple cover; black with gold lines running around the edge. An emblem adorned the center with spidery curls and weaves. Written underneath in heavy type was:

**Μια πράξη πίστης.**

Viktor picked it up and turned it over.  
'This one.'  
Author nodded and flicked his wand. Heavy, handmade paper flew and wrapped itself around the book; a tiny Christmas tree on each side. Author picked it up and gave it to Viktor.

'A wise selection Mr. Krum, I can only hope that the receiver will cherish it as I have.'  
Viktor nodded and held the book gently, aware that the man in front of him probably cherished it more than his own life.  
'Can I pay through a promise parchment?'  
'Of course.'

Viktor signed on the proffered parchment as did Author. Together they raised their wands and cast the spell. The parchment glowed red. After a minute it lost its colour.

'Thank you Mr. Tome.'  
Author Tome bowed him out of the study, 'It's been a pleasure Mr. Krum.'


	10. Chapter 10

**10) The Party**

Hermione was woken up with a very excited Ginny throwing a pillow at her.

'Hermione! Get up, it's Christmas!'

Hermione sat up with a groan and held up her hand to shade her eyes.

'Presents!' yelled Ginny happily making everyone else in Hermione's dormitory wake up in alarm.

Hermione sat up and apologized to the others while glaring at Ginny. She ignored Hermione and handed her a large rectangle package.

'Open it, open it!' chanted Ginny bouncing on the end of Hermione's bed.

Hermione put the package down and looked at the assortment of presents at the foot of her bed. One lumpy package looked suspiciously like Mrs. Weasly's annual jumpers. The other long rectangle one she figured was from her parents. Another tin looking one was definitely from Hagrid. Hermione sighed and threw her covers off shivering in the process.

'Aren't you going to open yours?' Ginny asked.

Hermione reached for her robe and pulled it on. 'Don't we have to open it with everyone else?'

Ginny stuck her tongue out and made a dive for Hermione's present but Hermione's snatched it away.

'Oh no you don't.'

'Awww, Hermione, please?'

Hermione smiled at her, picked up her presents and led the way out.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the fireplace wearing Mrs. Weasly's jumpers. Hermione ripped open the lumpy package and put on her own.

'Are we all here?' Ron asked stretching back against a sofa.

'Yeah… wait, no. Viktor isn't here yet.' Ginny said looking around.

'Harry go call him, the rest of you gather around.'

Ron ordered them all into place and passed around a basket of chocolate frogs.

'Ron it's nine o' clock in the morning, there is no way I'm eating this.'

Ron ignored her and shoved a chocolate frog into her hand. Hermione scowled and bit off a tiny portion. Just then Harry arrived leading a very sleepy Viktor into the circle.

'Why am I being woken up at this ungodly hour?' He demanded as he fell into the sofa squashing several chocolate frogs in the process.

'It's Christmas Viktor, cheer up a little.' Ron admonished him.

'Did you get his present?' he asked Harry, smiling when Harry placed it on Viktor's lap.

'Okay then, now that we're all here let's open the Secret Santa presents.'

Viktor groaned and closed his eyes.

'And for that Viktor, you go first.'

Viktor rolled his eyes and reached for his present. He ripped off the wrapping paper and regarded the unveiled box.

'Please tell me my Secret Santa is not trying to secretly propose.'

Harry laughed and clapped him on the back. Viktor opened the box and stared at his contents for a few seconds.

'What is it?'Ginny leaned over him, trying to see.

Grinning broadly he reached inside and pulled out a small silver object.

'What _is _it?' Hermione asked curious.

In answer Viktor flipped the catch and a small flame appeared.

'Your Santa got you a lighter?' Hermione asked disbelievingly.

Viktor smiled smugly at her and pulled out a cigarette.

'It's not just a lighter; it's a solid silver one.' Viktor informed her lighting his cigarette.

'My turn!' Ginny said clambering over all of them and diving for her present.

Hermione watched them open their presents one by one feeling happy with herself. The fire crackled merely and laughter surrounded her.

'Aren't you going to open your present?' Viktor asked her sliding down next to her.

Hermione shook her head, 'I prefer watching them fight.'

She pointed to the jumble of arms and legs which represented Harry and Ron with Ginny egging them on.

Viktor sighed, 'I was woken up from a very pleasant dream for this Hermione. Will you please open your present?'

Hermione laughed and gazed at her white package. She ran a finger down the crease of it.

'I almost feel bad for tearing the paper' she told him honestly.

'Then don't.'

Hermione regarded him skeptically.

'Use a spell' he offered shifting to light another cigarette.

She chewed on her lip and finally pulled out her wand, 'Cadere.'

The paper gently peeled itself off folding on the creases and a book fell into her lap. Not any book though, it was black in color with gold lines running around the border. She turned it around and gasped. The front of the book was beautiful, in the center was an emblem consisting of a wand and a tree branch circled by a wreath, all of it embedded with tiny precious stones.

A solid gold clasp completed the magnificence. Hermione gently opened the clasp and let out a breathless sigh. The first page (which was presumably the acknowledgements) was written in stunning calligraphy. She turned over the next leaf and noticed that the beginning of the first chapter was written differently. She ran her fingers over the words and felt the indentation.

'Do you like it?'

Hermione jumped, she'd forgotten all about Viktor.

'Umm, yeah… hold on, _you're_ my Secret Santa?'

Viktor shrugged and blew out smoke. 'I _might _be.'

Hermione stared at him her mouth open in astonishment.

'How did you… why did you… where did you…?'

Viktor chuckled and flicked the remnants of his cigarette into the fire.

'I need a complete question before I can answer.'

She looked from him to the book and back again. Then a horrible thought occurred to her.

'Wait, how much did this cost?'

Viktor grinned at her, 'You know you're not supposed to ask your Secret Santa that.'

Hermione glared at him, 'Viktor, shut up. How much did you pay for _this_?'

Viktor winked at her and yawned, 'Well, now I'm really sleepy so I'm going to catch my stolen winks…'

He let the sentence peter out and stretched out next to her resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione shoved him but half-heartedly, he just felt so good against her. He snuggled a little closer wrapping his arms around her. She felt the familiar heat return and she struggled.

'Viktor get off me.'

'Hmmm…'

Exasperated but more than a little joyful at the same time she freed her arm and smacked him on the head.

'Stop annoying your Santa. He got you an awesome present.'

'I don't care, you're heavy.'

'It's pure muscle I can assure you.'

Hermione struggled futilely, 'I'm sure. Now get off.'

He grinned and caught her wrist before she hit him again.

'You stink of smoke.'

'I do not, I've just had two.' He said opening his eyes in mock outrage.

'You still stink of smoke.'

He closed his eyes tightened his grip around her. Hermione sighed and then decided to stop struggling. It felt nice having him so close anyway.

'Viktor?'

'Hmmmm…?'

'Why aren't you coming for the party tonight?'

He opened his eye, 'I thought I told you.'

'It didn't seem like a complete explanation somehow.'

He didn't say anything and let go of her. He brushed a hand over his jaw and straightened up.

'I really don't want to come. That's it.'

Hermione tried to gauge his expression but he was already looking away, standing up.

'I'll see you around. Have fun with the book' he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd gathering in the Common Room.

* * *

Viktor watched the guy's parade around in their dress robes and snorted. Ron kept flicking his hair and Neville was nervously smoothening the material. Only Harry, out of all of them seemed to be waiting calmly though the constant foot tapping could have been a sign of his nervousness. Viktor placed a cigarette in his mouth and flipped open his lighter.

'Relax, it's just a party.' He drawled to them.

Ron ignored him and tried to pat his hair down once more. Harry would have responded if it hadn't been for Ginny making her appearance right then. Viktor watched Harry's mouth drop open when Ginny twirled in front of him.

'How do I look?' She asked Harry but Harry could only shake his head in bewilderment.

'God, you're useless. Viktor, how do I look?'

'Very sexy if that's what you're going for.' Viktor said pleasantly.

Ginny grinned at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Thanks, Viktor. Are you sure you're not coming?'

Viktor nodded and settled himself on the couch.

'I'll be fine Ginny; I'm looking forward to the peace and quiet there's going to be around here.'

Harry finally managed to collect himself.

'You look great.' He said looking her in the eye.

Ginny blushed and linked her arm through Harry's. 'You don't look all that bad yourself, Mister.'

Harry smiled and held on to her hand. 'Let's go then. Ron?'

Ron patted his hair down one last time and joined Harry and Ginny at the portrait hole.

'Yeah, let's go.'

'Hey Ginny!' Viktor called out just before she stepped out of the Common Room.

'Yeah?'

'Where's Hermione?'

Ginny frowned and gestured toward the stairs. 'She's still getting ready. Got caught up in reading that book she got today.'

'Oh.' Viktor nodded.

Ginny waved once more to him and stepped out with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Viktor spend a few minutes talking to Neville before Anne wandered down the stairs.

'I'll see you later, Viktor.' Neville said holding out his hand to Anne.

Viktor smiled at him and glanced back to the stairs which led to the girl's dormitory. Hermione had still not made an appearance.

'Viktor.'

Viktor looked up to see Melanie standing over him.

'Hey.' He said sitting up.

'You really aren't coming.' She said a might frostily.

'Eh… no. I'm really not.'

She appraised him silently and Viktor wondered if she had plans which involved seducing him _again. _He wouldn't put it past _her._

'Well, enjoy the party' he kept his tone friendly but firm.

He really didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Melanie nodded walked away the hem of her dress swishing and exposing more than it ought to have. Even if he didn't like her, he _had _to admit that Melanie knew how to attract the right kind of attention.

Rubbing his eyes wearily he leaned back and closed them. Seconds later a tap made them fly open.

'What the-… oh.'

Hermione was standing behind him with an irate expression. Except her expression was the last thing on his mind as he let his eyes travel up and down the length of her body. She looked _good, _no better than good. What was better than good? Beauiful, that was the word for her. When he looked back up to her face he noticed a blush starting to creep in. Embarrassed that she caught him ogling at her he cleared his throat.

'Ah, finally made it down I see.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow and ignored the comment. Instead she held up the book and waved it in front of him.

'You spent a thousand galleons on this.'

Unsure where she was leading the conversation he shrugged.

'And… so?'

'You spend _a thousand galleons _on this.'

Viktor was truly lost now. He caught her hand and pulled her down next to him, breathing in her perfume with secret pleasure.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it because she closed it without saying anything. She breathed deeply a few times in an obvious attempt to calm herself down.

'Hermione are you okay?' Viktor asked her concerned if she was feeling ill.

'I'm fine you idiot.' She actually hissed at him.

'Wait, what have I done that you're mad at me?'

'You spent a _thousand galleons on a book.' _ She said her nostrils flaring in a clear indication of her anger.

'Which I got for you.'

'Precisely.'

Viktor stared at her hopelessly confused. 'I have no idea what you're trying to say.'

Hermione glared at him. 'Why did you buy me the book?'

'Because I am, no, was your Secret Santa.'

'So why couldn't you have bought me a watch or a bracelet or something?'

Viktor stood up feeling annoyed. 'What you _don't _like the book?'

She stood up herself. 'Of course I like the book. That's not the point.'

'Then what is?' He asked reaching out and grasping her hands in an effort to calm both of them down.

'You can't-…'

'Hermione!' a shout from the portrait hole interrupted her words.

They both turned simultaneously to the sound. Cameron was standing right at the edge with a hopeful expression on his face. Viktor dropped Hermione's hands immediately and stepped away from her.

'Cameron, you're not supposed to be here!' Hermione said brushing past Viktor.

'I know but I didn't have the patience to wait for you.'

Viktor rolled his eyes at Cameron's pathetic expression and sat back down on the couch.

'I'll be down in a sec, just let me get my wand.' Hermione said from the doorway. She walked back and picked up her wand from the table near Viktor's couch.

'This isn't over.' She told him seriously.

Viktor flicked open his lighter. 'I still don't know what you're talking about.' He said honestly. With a parting glare Hermione left.

* * *

Viktor pursed his lips and squinted trying to gauge the distance between him and the lake. After sitting alone in the Common Room for the better part of two hours he had decided to venture out and have some fun. Of course the fun would involve doing something potentially dangerous. Currently he was hovering in mid-air above the lake calculating the height of his ascent.

He wasn't even sure of the self-applied levitating charm would work but what the hell, it sure beat sleeping on a sofa on Christmas. Deciding that he was high enough he lifted the spell, tucked his hands and legs in and fell.

The air rushed past him and he flipped one, two, three times before he entered the water in cleanly. The water hardly churned at his arrival indicating the dive was good. His head broke through the surface and he felt exhilarated. The cold didn't really bother him since adrenalin was working remarkably well by keeping him nice and warm.

Grinning he struck out to the shore keeping his wand ready just in case the giant squid got annoyed. He reached the shore in record time excited to try again. He could hear shouts and laughter from the castle; the party seemed to be in full swing. He could see vague shapes walking around the grounds and he supposed those were the couples spending some quality time.

Wondering if Hermione was enjoying herself with Cameron, Viktor pulled himself out of the lake and squeezed out the extra water from his clothes. The wind blew and he shivered. Impatient to try again he nearly missed the drama unfolding outside the Entrance Hall. However a hoarse shout did attract his attention for a moment.

'Hey, Leroy, could you help me a bit here?'

Viktor turned recognizing Cameron's voice. A shape emerged from the Entrance Hall and an argument broke out between Cameron and his friend. Frowning Viktor decided to go see if he could help. He dried himself with a spell and set out toward the noise.

'You ass! Why, why did you give it to her?'

Cameron's voice rose on each word.

'Hey man, it was for fun. I swear I didn't know she'd finish the whole bottle.'

Faint stirrings of unease made Viktor quicken his pace. What was going on? He reached the scene just as Cameron said, 'You did this, now you will help me find her.'

Viktor stepped into the light making both Cameron and his friend jump.

'You guys have a problem?' He kept his tone pleasant.

Leroy just gaped at him in astonishment but Cameron frowned. 'Nothing we can't handle, thanks.'

Viktor didn't move. 'I can help.'

Cameron glared at him but Viktor didn't budge. Something was wrong and he had an unpleasant feeling about who the "missing person" was.

'Hey man, he… uh, Viktor can help.' Leroy said stepping between them and trying to diffuse the tension.

Cameron didn't answer so Viktor fixed his most charming smile. 'An extra set of eyes could help you find whoever you're missing.'

Cameron gritted his teeth but backed down. 'Fine, but this remains between the three of us, yeah?'

Viktor nodded and said, 'Okay who's missing?'

Cameron's anger disappeared to be replaced by worry. 'Hermione, I can't find her.'

Viktor bit back a retort, he _knew _it. Leave Hermione with someone else and she just had to get herself into trouble. He should have just taken her to the damn party instead of being a coward and letting other people fill in for him. Then again what if she didn't want to go with him?

Leroy interrupted his thoughts by repeating, 'It wasn't _my_ fault.'

Viktor shook himself and returned to the situation. 'What isn't his fault?'

Cameron threw one disdainful glance at Leroy before answering, 'This idiot gave her Vodka. A whole bottle of it.'

'And she finished the whole bottle in one go?' Viktor asked surprised.

Even if he was worried he couldn't help but feel admiration for Hermione.

Leroy shrugged miserably, 'I just told her to have a sip. Next thing I know she'd finished it.'

'Who told you to give it to her in the first place?' Cameron growled taking a threatening step forward.

'I was just being nice okay?' Leroy mumbled retreating several paces.

Viktor sighed and snapped his fingers. 'Where were you during all of this?' He asked Cameron.

Cameron flushed and looked away. 'I had gone to get her something to eat.'

'She drank a whole bottle of Vodka… _without eating?_'

Viktor nearly punched Cameron then and there but he restrained himself. Now was not the time.

'How long since you saw her?' He directed the question to both of them.

'About half an hour ago, before I went to get her food.' Cameron said.

Leroy shifted guiltily and added, 'About twenty minutes ago. When I came back and found her with the empty bottle. She said she was going for a walk. I didn't see her after that.'

Viktor breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself down. 'Okay, two of you take the castle. I'll search the grounds. We'll keep each other posted through the mind-link thing; if either of you know the spell.'

'I do.' Cameron took out his wand and waved it over the three of them.

'Alright. Look everywhere. Let's just hope she hasn't fallen and gotten a concussion.'

Viktor called over his shoulder as he set off down the grounds. He lit up his wand held it high casting light everywhere. He hoped that she hadn't made her way into the Forbidden Forest. That would be worse than the concussion. True she was an extremely able witch but she had probably never been drunk before.

Viktor swore to himself that after he found Hermione he would kick Cameron's ass to the moon. He increased his pace all the while keeping a mental ear out for any news from the other two but the inside of his head was silent. He scanned the mostly flat landscape and with a sigh made for Hagrid's cabin.

Beyond his cabin was the forbidden forest, he had no desire to wander in there alone but he hesitated calling for any official help. Hermione was the Head Girl after all, if she were caught drunk she would be stripped of the badge. Viktor knew that no matter what happened he had to find her before she did something stupid. Like set a forest of fire. Or even a cabin. Hagrid wouldn't be too pleased, his home had been burned down once before. He rounded the cabin and nearly fell in surprise.

Sitting with a half full bottle by her side was a very peaceful looking Hermione.

'Hermione… are you okay?'

He asked keeping his voice low and gentle. She looked up at him her face beautiful in the moonlight.

'I'm fine!' she said a little too happily.

He crouched down next to her and studied her face. Her eyes were vacant and she had a lost expression on her face. The effects of vodka had kicked in. After this it would only get worse before getting better. Sighing to himself he reached across and vanished the bottle. Hermione giggled suddenly.

Viktor looked at her unsure. 'Would you like to share the joke?'

Hermione beamed at him and waved her hands clipping Viktor in the eye. She giggled some more. Viktor held her hands and tilted her face to him.

'Hermione… do you know who I am?'

She gazed at him for sometime before her beaming smile flashed across her face 'Of course.'

Her words were slurred slightly but after one and a half bottles of neat vodka Viktor wasn't really surprised.

'So then… who am I?'

Hermione disengaged her hands from him and put them on his cheek. Then she leaned in and closed her eyes. Viktor could smell the vodka on her breath.

'You're… Albus Dumbledore.'

She let go of him and began laughing hysterically. Viktor stared at her bemused. She took no notice of them whatsoever laughing to herself, tears running down her cheeks. Viktor sighed and stood up broadcasting his thoughts to the other two.

'_I found her.'_

_ 'Oh thank god, where? I'll come and get her.' _Cameron was the first to respond.

_'You'll do no such thing.' _Viktor said firmly.

_'Why not?' _

_'Because you lost your chance.' _Viktor said a little annoyed.

_'Hey man, I'm her date alright. She's my responsibility.' _Cameron's tone became heated.

_'I don't really care. Go back to your party; I've got this.' _Viktor was losing his patience now.

_'Who the fuck are you-…?'_

_'Shut up asshole. Now either you go back to the party or I'll have to tell McGonagall who's friend smuggled alcohol into the party and who helped him.' _

Viktor said giving vent to his anger and frustration.

He heard Cameron think the counter spell and the next thing he was alone in his head. He looked down at Hermione with resignation. This was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update, my exams came around and then I got slightly obsessed with The Matrix trilogy, which is why I've started another story. But, never mind about that, here's the chapter and I have a feeling you'll like it. ;)**

**A/N: Fanfiction refused to let me edit this chapter for a month now. Don't blame me for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones I created. Also the HP universe is owned by J.k. Rowling and not by me. Any gratitude I get for writing this is partly owed to her.**

* * *

**11) The Long Night**

Hermione proved to be quite entertaining when she was drunk. She launched herself into long intellectual conversations with Viktor or Albus Dumbledore as she believed him to be.

'You know… I would like to strudy the soulofanessence..'

'A … what?'

'The soulfofanessence… or is it the essenceof a soul?'

'Ah… I think it's the essence of a soul. I don't think essence actually has a soul come to think about it. Wouldn't that make it living?'

His intelligent reply was wasted on her however; Hermione had directed her attention to a very disgruntled owl.

'Why do you hoot Owl? I mean you say 'Whoo.' Where'd the 'teeeee' come form?'

'You mean from.' Viktor said pulling her back from the owl before she got scratched.

'That's what I said, forrrrm.' She wailed in his ear.

They were near the greenhouses and he had to frequently stop her from getting entangled in the more dangerous plants.

'Look, look, look. Alby! Is that a tarantula?' she said excitedly pointing to a huge spider. Viktor grimaced and pulled her away further. She tripped over her feet and fell dragging him down with her. His head hit the ground; hard. Hermione was sprawled over him and not for the first time he felt his stomach swoop.

_Not now, not now Viktor. Just because she's drunk you cannot take advantage of her._

Viktor chanted in his head as he lifted her off him.

'You're s-such a bully…'

He held on to her arm and tried to lead her back to the castle. 'Why am I bully?'

'Because you keep making me go to places I don't want to go!'

'Yeah?'

_Stay focused, don't fall. We don't want her to get a concussion. Stay focused._

'Yeah, I mean I don't want to go there!' She stopped and crossed her arms angrily.

Viktor groaned and turned around. 'Where do you not want to go?'

'Where you're taking me! I don't want to find a horocrux!'

He held out his hand but she stood resolutely and glared at him.

'I'm not coming. I've done my share of find them. They scare me… They hurt me! I don't want to find them!'

Viktor stared aghast at her suddenly tearful face.

'What? No Hermione… I 'm not-'

But it was no use, she was crying openly. Though crying was too tame a word. Sobbing would be more apt. She flung her arms out, lost her balance and fell straight into his arms. Even though she was dazed, she still managed to resist him when he tried to put his arms around her.

'No, no, no! I'm not coming, you can't make me!'

Viktor struggled with her before wrapping his arms around her preventing her from falling or stumbling away.

'I hate you… I hate you. You're a mean… bully.'

He waited holding her while her shouts gradually softened to mutterings. Once she was calm enough, he brought her face to his and wiped away her tears.

'Hermione, Hermione! Here, listen to me.'

She struggled but the vodka must have been creating havoc in her head because she fought toward him, not against him.

'Hermione, listen to me. Listen to me, please?'

He kept the tone gentle. Finally her watery brown eyes looked at him.

'Are you listening?'

Her lower lip trembled and she nodded. Viktor felt an incredible urge to kiss her but he stopped himself in time.

'Hermione.'

He began again, 'I'm not taking you to the Horocruxes okay? We're going somewhere safe. I swear we're not going anywhere near them. Trust me.'

She struggled again but half-heartedly. He couldn't tell if she had believed him or the vodka was rendering her incapable of staying awake.

'Hermione, I swear nothing's going to hurt you.'

She stared at him for a moment. Then, very slowly, very deliberately (that Viktor really should have moved away but didn't) she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Viktor let her do it really. He could have stopped it, he really could have but he didn't. Instead he deepened it; wrapping his hands around her, pulling her to him. She responded with enthusiasm and a torrent of pleasure invaded his mind. He didn't want it to stop; in fact he would have happily stood in the cold for eternity as long as he could kiss Hermione… It was only when he felt her tongue on his lips did his common sense finally scream at him and with a mixed groan of resignation and pleasure he pulled himself away forcefully.

Hermione gazed at him in vague bafflement.

'I'm not sure…' he faltered wondering what sort of explanation he was to give.

She however was examining him with interest. 'You aren't Albus Dumbledore.'

'Er.., No I'm not.'

'Ah, then who might you be?'

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. 'I'm er… Viktor? Viktor Krum, that is.'

'I see.' She said gravely.

'Yeah.'

Hermione nodded and for a moment Viktor could swear that she wasn't under the vodka haze. The next moment the light in her eyes disappeared and she beamed at him again.

'I must tell you something. But you can't tell anyone.'

He nodded confused at the sudden change of topic.

'And you especially can't tell him.'

'Him who?'

'Viktor.'

Viktor rubbed him temples tiredly. Really, this was getting odder and odder.

'Hermione…' he said gently '… I _am _Viktor.'

Hermione nodded sagely, 'Exactly. So you won't tell him?'

Viktor sighed and took her hand leading her back to the castle.

'You won't tell him?' Hermione repeated stumbling next to him.

'I won't.'

'Okay! So anyway what you can't tell him is that…' Here she lowered her voice, '… is that he's a creep.'

Viktor had to grin at that.

'But.'

She said and stopped walking abruptly.

'But… he's a _nice _creep.'

Viktor searched her eyes again worried if the vodka had lost its effect and she was speaking with complete knowledge of his presence.

'I mean, he's mean and annoying and very full of himself but he's always _there._'

'Uh huh.' Viktor agreed and tried to pull her further but again she didn't budge.

'You don't get it.'

'No I don't, but I'll get it if you tell me in the castle.'

Hermione glared at him. Or did her best to glare really since the effect was ruined by her rhythmic swaying.

'The thing is, underneath all that rough exterior show… is rougher exterior. But underneath _that_ is just another scared boy wondering what to do with his life and filled with resentment because of what he lost and had to sacrifice.'

Viktor's blew out his cheeks and cursed himself once again for not taking Hermione to the dance. If he had none of this would have happened and he wouldn't have had his soul turned over and presented to him in such detail. It was surprising really that a girl he had known for barely four months had the guts to tell him what Jeff (who he had known for ten years) couldn't. Though she was very definitely drunk so maybe that helped in the courage department.

'Don't tell him okay?' Hermione's voice brought him back from his musings.

'I … er won't. Don't worry.'

'Because he can't know.'

'Yeah, why is that?'

'Because he gets all pissed off and weird. And then he runs away and sulks.'

Viktor wondered if he should laugh or get annoyed. Though it was kind of funny when she put his reactions that way.

'You should tell him. He'd want you to tell him.' He said, sidestepping a fallen log.

Hermione snorted, 'You don't know him.'

'True.' She nodded seriously and raised her foot to take a step.

Viktor knew even before her foot left the ground that she'd fall so for the second time in the evening she fell gracefully into his arms.

'I'm so… sleepy.' She yawned snuggling against his chest which didn't really help with his self control. Sighing resignedly he lifted her up.

'Put your arms around my neck.'

'W-w-hy?' Another huge yawn.

'Because you'll fall off if you don't… No, no, no, no, no. No going to sleep. C'mon little night-elf, we have hours before dawn.'

Hermione protested but he kept talking to her, keeping her awake as he headed to the castle.

Viktor managed the doors and the staircase remarkably well considering Hermione kept trying to poke him in the eye in the effort to make him set her down. It was only when he reached the Common Room that a problem presented itself. How was he supposed to get her up to her dormitory? He could have managed the slide on his own but not with a 47 kilogram weight on his back.

Tired, frustrated and more than a little annoyed with Hermione he disregarded her dormitory and instead began climbing the stairs to his. Thankfully he had been given a single so he didn't have to do any major snooping around to get her in. His room wasn't untidy nor was it dirty. It was okay-ish really. Viktor really couldn't be bothered to clean up now. He laid her down gently on the bed, ignoring her exclamations as to where they were.

Instead he surveyed his room wondering where he could sleep. The couch in the corner seemed the most comfortable aside from the bed so he shifted his robes (dumping them unceremoniously on the floor) and dragged the couch next to the bed. Viktor poured Hermione a glass of water and forced her to drink it. Then he sat back on his couch and surveyed her. She still looked beautiful even though her hair was a mess and her make-up all over the place.

'Professor?'

_Great, they were back to him being Dumbledore now._

'Hmmm?'

'Can I go to sleep now?'

'Not yet, just a little longer.'

_Oh god, please be only a little longer. It's close to three o' clock in the morning and I really want to sleep_.

'Why do I have to stay awake?'

Viktor groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'Because I have a fascinating story to tell you.'

Even drunk Hermione couldn't seem to drag herself away from the prospect of gathering information. Her eyes shone like marbles.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, it all started with this young Goblin called Keeperskates…'

* * *

Viktor lay back exhausted and watched the sky turning pink as the sun peeked over the horizon. Hermione had come to her senses half an hour ago. Though she was still quite confused she knew who he was; which was a relief. Deciding that was proof enough he finally let her fall asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly for another minute before he dragged himself to the window and opened it, letting in the cool morning breeze.

It helped with the headache considerably so he stood there and contemplated how much Hermione would remember when she woke up. If she remembered the kiss- _let's not get your hopes high, Viktor- _it might complicate matters. But it would also open new avenues which so far he'd been wary of. And with good reason, Hermione wasn't the one-night-stand kind of a person and he very much was.

To have a prolonged _relationship _would bring up factors of trust. It wasn't that he didn't trust her (in fact out of all the people he knew, he trusted her the most, barring Jeff of course) but there were some things that he didn't want to share with anyone and that would be unfair to her. So where did that leave him? Did he want her to remember the night? Or did he not? If she did, what would he do? If she didn't, should he tell her?

Sighing Viktor dug out his pack and lit a cigarette. The nicotine swirled around his head calming him down. He watched the sun rise further casting yellow beams and lighting up the grounds bit by bit. A couple of students were already up and about but otherwise the grounds were empty. It was going to be a beautiful morning.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly; she remembered feeling nauseas the night before and had a pretty good idea of what awaited her now. Groaning she opened one eye and then the other. Bright sunlight hit her and she winced, rolling to the side looking for shade. Her head throbbed painfully so she rubbed her temples futilely drying to dispel the heaviness which was clouding her senses.

'Awake are we?'

Hermione groaned; she knew that voice.

'How's your head?'

'Horrible.'

'Here, drink this.'

A hand handed her a glass but she pushed it away.

'Sheesh, Hermione it helps with the headache.'

'Shut up, Viktor.'

He chuckled and set the glass down next to her. 'How much did I drink?' she asked picking up the glass and taking a small sip.

'I'm not sure really, I wasn't with you when you began.'

Hermione took another sip, whatever it was, it tasted quite nice. 'Who was I… Oh god, Cameron.'

'Yep.' Viktor's tone suddenly took on an edge.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and finally looked at him. He was slouching in a chair, legs spread out with a wicked grin all over his face. His shirt was crumpled and his eyes looked as heavy as hers. Hermione scowled at him and took a big sip. Halfway through swallowing it she suddenly realized she wasn't in her dormitory. She gulped, choked and finally swallowed while tears streamed down her face.

'Where the hell am I? Whose bed am I in?'

Viktor's smile grew wider. 'Ah, this would be my room, thanks.'

Hermione stared at him in horror, 'What am I doing in _your room?'_

He leaned back offended, 'Well I'm sorry I couldn't get you to your dormitory. The slide is a little tricky to manage when a drunk girl has to be carried up it.'

She bit her lip suddenly apologetic of what she'd put him through. 'How bad was I?'

Viktor shrugged and stood up. 'Bad but I've taken care of worse. You thought I was Albus Dumbledore for some reason.'

Hermione looked down feeling ashamed. 'I'm sorry.'

He stared her quizzically. 'Whatever for?'

'Ummm, for causing you so much trouble.'

Viktor shrugged and sat down on the bed. 'That's what friends are for huh?'

'I know, still… thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

They sat in silence till Hermione finished the drink. Her head was already feeling better.

'I snuck into your dormitory and got your robes.' He indicated the pile on the couch.

Hermione clicked her tongue disapprovingly, 'You're not supposed to go there Viktor.'

'Oh shut up. Be thankful I got your clothes.'

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything; he was after all going out of his way to help her.

'I have my own bathroom too. Shower and everything. Feel free.'

He indicated to the relevant door.

'And then?'

'And then we go down to lunch and pretend nothing ever happened.'

'Yeah but I bet people know that I got drunk last night.'

Viktor shrugged and lay back on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. 'You can always pass it off as a rumor.'

'Yeah but what if… what if they saw me doing something weird? Wait, I was with you right, what all did I do?'

He didn't answer right away instead he stretched and thumped the side of the bed with his foot. 'Erm… lots of things, you talked to an owl for instance.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his tone. 'And..?'

'And… yeah, stuff like that.'

She poked him with her foot, 'Anything else that I should know about?'

He didn't move or react when she poked him again.

'Viktor?'

'Hmmm? Oh, no. Nothing unusual.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure I spent the whole night with you remember?' He seemed irritated now so Hermione backed down. No use annoying her savior.

'Do you remember anything?' He sat up and stared at her like it was important.

She shrugged, 'It's all very hazy. Like a bad movie…'

'A what?' he asked distracted.

'They're these… never mind, what else did I do?'

He leaned back and stood up, 'I told you, nothing else.'

Hermione swung herself off the bed too, 'If you insist…'

He gave her an odd look and threw her robes to her. 'Go have a bath, I'm hungry.'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as she passed by.

* * *

Viktor rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on what Ron was saying. He hadn't slept well after he'd decided what he was going to say. Or not say in this case.

'So, they should just cast a damn spell and make the weather better.'

Ron finished shoving a forkful of sausages into his mouth. Viktor rested his head on his hands and sighed.

'Whatever, Ron. I don't really give.'

Ron scowled and pushed a plate to him. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I didn't sleep too well last night.'

'Yeah… why not?'

'I had things to do.'

'What things?'

'Some things Ron, stop annoying me.' Viktor grumbled and played with his fork.

Ron shrugged and piled more food into his plate. 'Anyway, I've been thinking...'

'Yeah?'

'New Years!'

'What about it?'

'Well, it's party time!'

Viktor sighed and squinted at Ron. 'Ron you just _had _a party.'

Ron waved his hand dismissively. 'Yeah, yeah. I mean a _proper _one.'

'What was wrong with last night?'

'Nothing really, but I'd like a party where there are no teachers lurking around.'

'Uh huh.'

'Yeah yeah… anyway, you have to come.'

Viktor sat up and rubbed his eyes. 'Why do I have to come?'

'Because.'

'Because _what?_'

Ron threw him a dirty look and finished his food. 'Because it's New Years and you have to stop moping around all the time.'

Viktor grunted. 'I do _not _mope around all the time.'

'Yeah you do.'

Viktor opened his mouth to protest but Ron forestalled him, 'You're coming or I'll give you detention.'

'WHAT?'

'Yep, anyway I have to run. I promised Stacy I'd meet her after lunch.'

'You're such an asshole.' Viktor said annoyed.

'I know. See ya.'

Viktor cursed and put his head on the table. The cool wood worked wonders on the headache but all he wanted was to go to sleep…

'Viktor!'

He sat up with a start. Hermione was looking at him oddly.

'What do you want?' He moaned feeling extremely sorry for himself.

'Er... nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out…'

She trailed off at the end of her sentence probably noticing his expression. Viktor picked up his fork and threw it at her in response.

'Woah, fine, fine! Go back to sleep, I won't annoy you.'

Viktor gave her a half-hearted grin and put his back on the table.

'Git.'

He heard her mutter before he let himself fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**12) Fight!**

'… Isn't it odd that Filch is always around the library during closing time?'

'Mmm… maybe Filch has a thing for Madam Pince.'

'Urgh, why? Hasn't he seen her face?'

'Hasn't she seen _his _face?'

'True that.'

Viktor grinned to himself and continued writing as Ron and Neville discussed the other teacher couples in school. He wrote quickly pausing only now and again to check his value points which were on a separate sheet of parchment.

'My, my Viktor Krum studying, there's a treat.'

Ginny's voice floated over.

Viktor didn't stop writing, 'Don't you have someone else to annoy?'

'Why would I want someone else Vicky? I've got you right here.'

Ginny said sitting down on the floor next to him.

Viktor groaned but continued writing; he wanted to finish the essay before lunch.

'Where's Harry?'

'I don't know really. Hermione wanted to talk to him about something so I gave them space.'

He looked up intrigued, 'Yeah, what about?'

She gave him a sardonic smile, 'If I knew, I wouldn't have needed to let them be would I?'

'I'm just asking to know _if _you anything about… whatever it is.'

Viktor sighed and went back to writing, nearly done now.

'So tell me…'

'Yeah?'

'You're coming tonight right?'

'Yeah, your idiot of a brother has decided I'm too gloomy to be left on my own.'

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, 'He's right for a change.'

Viktor scowled and stopped writing.

'The hell? I'm not gloomy. I'm just… reserved.'

'That's two different things just for your information.'

'Nerd.'

He muttered returning to his essay.

Ginny smiled but continued to stare at him.

'You know what I think?'

'No, I don't really want to know what you think Ginny.'

She stuck her tongue out and continued anyway, 'I think you're happiest with Hermione.'

Viktor dropped his quill in astonishment but made it appear as though it was an accident.

'Yeah… whenever Hermione's around you become quite bearable.'

'Bearable, thanks.'

He fixed the broken nib of his quill and resumed writing.

'I'm serious Viktor!'

'I'm sorry, but I don't agree. See, I'm happy now and she's not here.'

He said writing the conclusion.

'I said _happiest. _When she does get here, you'll become all nice and amusing. Till then I suppose I must suffer with your irascible side.'

'I'm not irascible… and done.'

He said triumphantly rolling up his essay and enchanting it so that it would fly to his bag.

'Well done, should I applaud your success?'

Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Viktor stretched out beside her. 'No, because if you did that every time, you'd spend your whole day clapping.'

Ginny snorted, 'Funny.'

'See, amusing. And Hermione's not here.'

Ginny scowled and changed the topic.

'New year's tonight.'

'And so..?'

'Well, you could start the new year with a kiss?'

Viktor sat up and pretended to look horrified.

'Ginny! You have a boyfriend. How could you even think of cheating on him?'

She spared him a disdainful look before continuing, 'I meant with someone worthy of _you _Mr. Krum.'

He flicked dust of his sleeves and said nonchalantly, 'I'm sorry but no-one's worthy of me.'

'What I'm saying is maybe you can use the New Year as an excuse to start something… with ah, someone' She winked suggestively.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

He said keeping a straight face though his stomach did a flip at anyway.

'Don't be an idiot, Viktor. You know what I mean.'

He shrugged not trusting himself to lie properly.

'All I'm saying is you better move quickly because well, other people may have their own agenda's.'

'Who?'

Viktor asked despite himself.

Ginny grinned at his tone, 'A certain Mr. Cameron Hunt from Ravenclaw apparently.'

'Oh please who gives about him?' Viktor said dismissively.

'He's not all that bad looking _and _he's more forthcoming than you.'

'He's a jerk.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

'Think about it Viktor, what do you have to lose?'

_You have no idea. _

Viktor thought miserably as Ginny stood up and walked away.

* * *

Viktor threw a stone into the lake and watched the ripples fly across the water. The lake had an enchantment on it to prevent it from freezing so he considered taking his canoe out for a float. Instead he threw another stone into the water noting with satisfaction that it sunk in the exact same spot the earlier one did. A year of being out of practice and his skills were still up to the mark. That was life's way of being ironic he supposed bitterly. Making him a natural star and then taking away his leg. He threw another stone and stooped to scoop up some more.

'Viktor!'

Automatically, as though someone flipped a switch, his frown transformed itself into smile and his bitterness receded to the back of his mind.

'Hello.'

He said without turning and patting the ground next to him. Hermione laughed and instead stood in front of him.

'Come.'

He smiled up at her, 'Where?'

'Somewhere cool. Come.'

She repeated imperiously. He laughed and patted the ground again.

'Sitting with me is cool.'

She shook her head and held out her hand.

'If you don't come now, you'll miss it.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, then you'll blame yourself for the rest of your life.'

'Or I'll blame you.'

Hermione shook her head and nudged him with her foot.

'Don't be a bitch Viktor, come.'

'Fine…'

He agreed and stood up wrapping his arms around her. He muffled her "what the-" against his chest and simply savored the moment. She didn't struggle, which he noted with satisfaction. Her arms pressed against his back and she settled comfortably against him. Viktor closed his eyes and pretended he had a perfectly good reason for hugging her. He pretended he didn't _have _a reason to hug her; that it was expected of him, that it was natural, that it was simply a way to express his feelings…

'Ummm, Viktor?'

Viktor opened his eyes disappointedly; the moment was over.

'Yeah?'

'If we don't go now, we'll miss the cool thing.'

'Okay.'

He stepped away from her and looked away. She too didn't seem in a hurry to meet his eye.

'Where are we going again?' he asked as they set off around the castle.

'Somewhere cool.'

She repeated leading him past Hagrid's cabin. Viktor rolled his eyes but followed her anyway. She led him part way into the Forbidden Forest and stopped in a clearing. Snow lay in heaps and drifts, the weather enchantments put round the castle were purposely not placed around the forest keeping in with the agreement the centaurs.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned around with a huge grin on her face. Viktor raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say or do something when movement from the corner of his eye alerted to him.

He ducked and rolled just as a snowball flew past splattering on the opposite tree.

'What the-?'

Another snow ball was thrown; he rolled sideways and got a snowball right in his face. A chorus of happy voices surrounded as he coughed out the freezing cold snow and mud.

'What is wrong with you people?'

He gasped as water seeped down freezing his is throat.

'Awww, Viktor, don't blame us, it was Ginny's idea.'

Harry said consolingly patting him on the head. Viktor coughed and swore at the same time making the others laugh.

'Why?'

He moaned as another wave of cold went through him.

'In Ron's words, you're way too "gloomy." I thought I'd cheer you up.' Ginny said grinning broadly.

'There are other ways of cheering me up, you creep.'

Viktor said as his cough finally subsided.

'I know but Hermione insisted this would work the best.'

He threw a dirty look at Hermione but didn't quite manage it.

'If you're done being a wimp, we have a war to fight!' Ron said excitedly.

'Of course we do; what war?'

Viktor said standing up and attempting to brush off the snow before it melted.

Harry levitated a snowball, 'What do you think?'

Viktor grinned evilly. 'Excellent, what are the teams?'

'You, Ginny and Neville. Versus the three of us.' Harry said standing next to Hermione and Ron.

'Damn I was hoping Ginny would be in the opposing team so I could get back at her.' Viktor said smirking.

'Ron was the one who threw the first snowball, take it out on him.'

Ginny told him pointing to Ron.

Viktor scooped up snow and held it out, 'Alright punk, you and me.'

'Bring it on hotshot.'

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped between them.

'The rules are simple. No magi…' He raised his voice over the protests '… c, we play simple three v/s three. The first of the teams to capture the enemy's flag and _bring it back to his own camp _wins.'

Hermione raised her wand and on opposite ends of the clearing two flags appeared. One red, the other blue.

'Since this is in honour of Viktor, we'll let him choose his colour.'

Viktor backed up a few steps and pointed, 'Red.'

'Alright, we have five minutes to build our defenses, which by the way, we can build with magic.'

Harry waved his wand and a clock appeared on an overhanging branch.

'And go…'

Viktor waved Ginny and Neville to follow him to the flag.

'Okay, so what's the plan?' Neville asked.

'First, we need a main trap around the flag… Ginny?'

'I've got it.'

She raised her wand and an entire section of the ground disappeared leaving a deep-ish ditch. Then a thin layer of snow covered it making it look quite innocent.

'Awesome.' Neville said astonished.

'Yeah that was good… okay, now two traps on either side to catch them in a cross fire.'

'I've got that.'

Neville said muttering "denso."

Snow moved together and contracted itself into two huge snow balls on either hillock covering the flag. Viktor raised his own wand and muttered an invisibility spell.

'We need a tripwire for that.'

'Also, we have to make sure we don't accidentally set it off… or fall into the ditch.'

Neville said frowning. Viktor bit his lip in confusion. Then an idea struck him, 'Hold out your hands.'

They both held their hands out dutifully.' Viktor took a few seconds to remember the incantation properly before he began muttering. His wand began glowing and a red light enveloped both their hands. He then pointed his wand to the traps and the light flashed once blinding them.

'Done.'

'What the… what did you do?' Ginny asked him bewildered.

'It's this spell which we used to put on the team so that they could use places which were kept locked so as to keep away fans. I just modified it slightly.'

Ginny stared at him with such admiration that he felt obliged to comment.

'I'm not a dumb jock you know.'

Neville grinned at him and waved his wand creating a huge barrier of snow in an elongated circle around the flag.

'Well, that's direct.' Ginny said sarcastically.

'No, it's a strategic defense. They'll be at a disadvantage when they're coming down. Good one Neville.'

Neville flashed him a smile appreciating the compliment.

'Okay, anything else? We have like a minute left.' Ginny said tapping her foot.

'Yeah I have one.'

Viktor gazed around for a moment and then waved his wand at a tree. It shuddered and then went still.

'What does that do?'

'It's a surprise.'

'Of course it is, what are our positions?'

'Two on defense, one on offense.'

'Is that wise?' Ginny asked him skeptically.

'Trust me.'

Viktor reassured her; he had a plan after all.

'So who's the lucky one?'

Viktor winked and pointed at himself.

'What no wa-'

'Way. This fight is for me after all.'

Ginny glared at him, 'I hate you.'

He grinned and patted her on the back, 'Such strong words do no good young one.'

The clock on the branch chimed and Harry's voice called out to them to stow their wands away. Neville took their wands and put them at the edge of the clearing.

'Ready?' Harry called out.

'When you are.' Ginny yelled back.

'We'll murder you guys.' Ron had to put his word in.

'We'll see.'

Viktor muttered to Ginny and Neville making them grin.

'And go!'

Viktor caught Ginny's eye and pointed to a suitable defensive spot. Neville began climbing a tree. Viktor made sure Ginny knew what he was talking about before setting off to the barrier. His spell worked because the minute he reached the barrier a tunnel opened for him to pass through. He kept to the sides of the tunnel and walked forward cautiously.

As he walked he kept scooping up snow and compressing it so that by the end of the tunnel he had a nice hard packed snow ball. Sounds came from above him and he assumed that someone was climbing up the wall. Viktor peeked out and looked around at their half of the clearing; it looked innocent enough with the flag standing up tall and proud between a few boulders.

There was no one around. He stood their debating when the first yells came from his side. That played to his advantage because he saw the slightest of movement behind the flag. Grinning, he crouched down, positioned himself and threw the snowball with all his might.

After eight years of professional Quidditch his aim was unerring and on target. It hit what Viktor thought was the head (the resulting scream proved it a second later) and then broke apart sprinkling snow on the flag. He scooped up more snow and began running forward when a root caught his foot making him stumble.

Viktor fell headfirst into a huge snow drift and knocked his head against the tree trunk. Groaning he sat up only to get the second snowball of the day in his face. Wiping the snow off his face he rolled behind the tree just another snowball exploded in front of him.

He could see Hermione clearly now; she was standing right in front of the flag and had a pile of snowballs next to her. She saw him and threw another snowball, though her aim was nowhere as good as his. In a small part of his brain where the excitement was kept at bay he calculated the time it would take to run around and sneak up from behind before she noticed.

As he ran through the various possible strategies in his mind, he kept his hands busy making several snowballs. Hermione seemed intent on showering him with snow because every few seconds a snowball would come flying and hit either the tree or the ground.

Her aim truly was terrible.

Just to annoy her (and maybe show off his amazing skills) he held up a snowball, stepped out from behind the tree so that she could see him, aimed carefully and threw it. His snowball flew across the clearing and hit her with a satisfactory "spoof."

Viktor grinned when he heard her annoyed voice making up several not-so-nice titles for him.

'I'm so going to get you for that Viktor!'

He chuckled picked up another snowball and threw it, aiming for her legs. She dodged it, (narrowly) and disappeared from view. He picked up a few more snowballs and threw them in what he assumed was her general location hoping to make her show herself. It didn't work; they splattered harmlessly against the tree trunks.

Viktor paused, wondering what to do. The flag was **right there**_. _All he had to do was run across and pick it up. Then again, Hermione could be hiding waiting to ambush him. Making a decision he dropped his snowballs and made his way carefully around the clearing.

Screams, shouts and abuses regularly pierce the cold morning air from his half, making Viktor increase his pace. Finally the flag was in front of him, five meters ahead. He glanced around but there was no sign of Hermione. Shrugging to himself, Viktor stepped out of the trees and stopped near the flag. It hung limply with streaks of snow on it making stripes on the blue.

He grasped the pole and pulled the flag up expecting something to happen. Viktor wasn't disappointed, the ground trembled and he dived sideways just as the entire hillock (which earlier held the flag) fell through and widening gap in the ground. The fissure spread across the floor of the forest and Viktor jumped to the side which led back to his team's half of the clearing.

As soon as his feet touched ground a snowball flew from his right and smacked him in the face. With a yell he dropped the flag and held up his hands to protect himself just as another volley of snowballs hit him. Viktor rolled again managing to evade most of the snowballs and grabbed a handful of snow in the process.

He stood up and flung the snowball catching Hermione by the side. She screamed and fell over backwards. Viktor threw another snowball, preventing her from getting up. He picked up the fallen flag and made his way to her, snowball in hand.

'I hate you.'

'Why, Hermione, this is war!'

Hermione sat up looking disgruntled.

'Give back the flag Viktor and maybe I'll let you live.'

'Uh huh…' He managed before erupting into laughter.

She glared at him before trying to get up.

'Oh, no you don't.'

Viktor pushed back into the snow and held her down with one hand on her shoulder.

'I hate you.'

Hermione repeated struggling against him.

'Yeah, that's what they all say.' Viktor whispered.

She looked up into his eyes for a brief moment.

'Who, they?'

He didn't answer, struggling against his instincts.

'Viktor?'

He jumped up quickly.

'What are you doing?' she called after him.

'Winning the game!' He yelled back as he ran back to his side, cursing to himself the whole way.

* * *

'It was a fun game!'

Neville declared when they trooped back into the Common Room, hours later cold, wet and shivering.

'Yeah if only Ron would remember to stick to the rules.'

Viktor growled rubbing the back of his neck where Ron had jinxed him in his excitement.

'Hey you got it on yourself, okay?'

Ron said defensively collapsing into an armchair closest to the fire.

'Yeah? How pray did I manage to do that?'

Viktor scowled dragging his armchair closer to the fire.

'You're the one who decided to nearly dropped a fucking _tree_ on me!' Ron exclaimed.

'I can't help it if you walked into the damn tree!'

'Who the hell told you to enchant a _tree _for Merlin's sake!'

'It a defensive measure you idiot.'

'You nearly got me killed!'

'Yeah well so did you, hexing me with a stunner so I fall right into a ditch-…'

'-… which _you _made!' Ron interjected.

'I could have died!'

'Precisely my point!'

Viktor opened his mouth when Ginny cut him off.

'That's enough boys; really you would think you had no friends hanging around to help if you _did _get into serious trouble.'

Viktor closed his mouth and instead glared at Ron who stuck his tongue out at him. Despite himself he grinned and stretched his legs out to the fire, appreciating the warmth.

'Harry, shouldn't we go get the stuff for the party tonight?'

'Oh yeah.'

Harry agreed getting up and heading to his dormitory.

'Where's he going?' Viktor asked watching Harry run up the stairs.

'To get his cloak.'

Hermione answered pushing his feet out of the way so that she could sit down.

'Why?'

'It's an invisibility cloak.' Ginny explained.

'Nice, where's he sneaking off to?'

'Hogsmeade. We're going to get some supplies for the party tonight… which you're attending!'

Ron emphasized by throwing a cushion at him.

'Yeah… yeah…' Viktor muttered staring into the fire.

'Speaking of the party… we should go get ready.'

Ginny poked Hermione.

She groaned and moved closer to the fire.

'Already?'

'It starts in an hour and a half Hermione, c'mon.'

Heaving a great sigh Hermione reluctantly stood up and left with Ginny. Viktor stretched and glanced at Neville who was staring across the room with a troubled expression on his face.

'You all right Neville?'

He jumped slightly and a quick smile flashed across his face.

'Fine Viktor, why do you ask?'

'You have an odd expression on your face.'

Neville sighed and his eyes darted around the room.

'Who are you looking for?'

'A friend…' Neville trailed off.

Viktor shrugged and let him be.


	13. Chapter 13

**13) NEW YEARS!**

Hermione examined herself in the mirror and sighed when her gaze reached her heels. How on EARTH was she going to walk in them? The things Ginny made her do.

'Ready?'

Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom.

'Yep.'

'Wow, you know I'd date you if it weren't for Harry.'

Hermione laughed and flicked her wand clearing up the mess of cosmetics on the dressing table.

'Thanks, Ginny.'

'Anytime.'

Ginny said walking out of the bathroom.

'Hello, how many hearts are you planning on breaking tonight?'

'Just the one, I promise.' Ginny winked.

The music got louder from below them and the walls rocked with the force of the bass.

'I know this song…'

Hermione said her eyes widening.

'Hmmm?'

'I know this song, it's a muggle song!'

Ginny looked at her oddly. 'Why are you getting so excited?'

'Because, it's muggle and its Hogwarts… and it's awesome!'

Hermione finished excitedly.

Ginny giggled, 'You're an odd witch Hermione.'

'Oh, shush. Let's go?'

'Oh yes, as my brother would say "party time."'

Hermione managed the stairs fairly well considering they were old and rickety and her heels were making her very very unstable.

* * *

'There you guys are!'

Ron sauntered over to them holding a butterbeer bottle in each hand.

'And wow, Hermione you look amazing.'

He said appreciatively.

'Thanks Ron, you don't look so bad yourself.'

Which he didn't, he was wearing crimson dress robes with the Gryffindor crest on it.

'So much for house spirit?' She joked.

'I can see you've left yours behind by wearing green. Don't tell me you've ditched us for Slytherin!'

Hermione laughed, 'Sorry Ron, I'll make it up to you.'

Ron grinned at her and turned his attention to Ginny. 'Well you look pretty.'

Ginny who had been looking for Harry shrugged, 'Are you surprised?'

'Too pretty actually.' Ron said frowning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny suddenly shifted her gaze to him.

'What do you mean?'

Ron looked at her warily; 'Ehm, I mean shouldn't you…'

He trailed off when Ginny narrowed her eyes further.

'What's that Red?'

Ron scowled and shook his head, 'Follow me ladies, we have a party to attend.'

Hermione grinned and linked her hand through his while Ginny took his other arm.

'Hmmm, aren't I the lucky man?' Ron joked and led them around the dance floor.

'Hermione, here! Woah…'

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.

'You look good.' He said blushing slightly.

'As do you Potter, but I'm afraid you haven't seen your girlfriend yet.'

'I haven't…?'

Harry's gaze went passed her and Hermione turned around to see Ginny making her way over, Neville by her side. She chuckled when she took another look at Harry's face.

'I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed.'

Ron said from her side. Hermione patted him on the arm reassuringly.

'Go with happy. Easier on all of us really.'

He grinned at her and downed his drink.

'Ron, are there other house people in our Common Room?'

Hermione asked him as she noticed a fourth-year Ravenclaw boy walk across.

'Erm.. .yeah. The whole school is invited.'

'Into our Common Room?'

'Relax Hermione, only Gryffindor's can go up to the dormitories.'

'Are the Slytherin's invited?'

Ron shrugged uncomfortably, 'Yeah, like I said, the whole school but I doubt any of them will show up.'

'True.'

Hermione felt a wave of sadness pass through her when she realized just how Voldermort had divided the school. It would take generations before anyone would trust a Slytherin.

'Just how are we going to fit so many people into one room?'

She asked distracting herself. It was New Years after all. A joyous and merry occasion.

'Undetectable Extension Charm.' Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

'You didn't!' Hermione laughed excitedly.

'Oh yes, I did.'

'Ron Weasely, you are a genius.'

'I am, I am.' He agreed with her his face split by a large grin.

'Oh and one other thing.'

'Yeah?'

'Why the hell do you have speakers and muggle music playing?'

Ron's grin, if possible, stretched even wider.

'Ah, I got influenced by a friend. Besides, muggle music is so much nicer then wizard music. And the only way to get it was to play it from speakers.'

'You amaze me, you do. Do I get to know who the _friend_ is?'

Ron blushed scarlet.

'Didn't disguise that very well, did I?' He mumbled into his bottle.

'No, you didn't.'

'Her name's Stacy Nash. She's a sixth year and a muggle-born.'

'Ah, figures.'

Hermione nodded her head in understand just as a titter passed through the crowd. They both looked up to see the source walking down the stairs with his usual frown on his face; Viktor Krum. Hermione felt her stomach clench at the sight of him. He was (surprisingly) wearing muggle clothes; A plain black button-down shirt with blue jeans. Even in his simple attire he looked good, an opinion which was currently being displayed by all the girls in the room.

Despite herself Hermione smiled when he reached the bottom completely oblivious to the attention. Or was he? Hermione squinted, wondering if the faint smirk she could see on his face was completely the effects of her imagination.

'Here, Viktor!' Ron yelled over the music waving his bottle.

Viktor disappeared from view as the crowd got bigger and flowed around her.

'I hope you're going to reward me Ron.'

Viktor said when he appeared suddenly from their right.

'You wish Krum.'

Ron turned to hand him a bottle and Viktor caught sight of her. Their eyes met for a moment before his continued down and then back up. Hermione blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her footwear before turning to accept a bottle from Ron.

'Well you've come to break a few hearts haven't you?'

He commented quietly taking a sip from his bottle.

'Hermione?' Ron asked holding out a glass.

She shook her head at him before turning to Viktor.

'As if you haven't.'

He grinned and raised his bottle to her.

'I figured, if I was doing this, I might as well do it right.'

Hermione nodded and forced herself to look anywhere but him. She had never really thought about it but Viktor Krum was an international Quidditch player and even though in her opinion Quidditch seemed like a lazy game (the brooms did all the work) Quidditch players tended to be fit, a fact Hermione had come to realize when she'd visited Harry and Ron in the changing rooms before and after a match.

Viktor however seemed to take that to a whole other level. He had serious muscles; they weren't bulky or weird looking but cleanly cut; a defining factor of hard, tight muscles. His shoulders were broad and his chest flat. Hermione spared it a glance before looking away. She'd bet her first edition copy of "_The Tales of Beedle The Bard" _that he had abs.

'Are there enough people here?'

Ron asked interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione glanced around and nodded in surprise. The Common Room had filled up faster than she thought possible.

'They seem enough.' Viktor commented dryly.

'Oh, good, time for my speech.'

'You're what?'

Hermione turned around to ask him but he was already pushing through the crowd making his way to the dance floor.

'His what?'

She asked Viktor, ignoring her stomach. She was going to spend the night around him, she might as well get used to it.

'I have no idea, but I want to see what he's up to. Come on.'

He set his bottle down captured her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They reached the edge of the dance floor just as Ron yelled to Dean to stop the music. A second later the music stopped and the crowd grumbled angrily. Ron stood up on a speaker and waved his hand for everybody's attention.

'Here guys!'

Everyone looked around confusedly, it was dark after all. Viktor grimaced at her side and raised his wand muttering a spell she didn't catch. Suddenly Ron was bathed in a spotlight.

'Ah, err, thanks Viktor… though could you lower the intensity a bit? I can't see anything.'

He said shading his eyes.

'Sorry, Your Highness. Is this better?'

Viktor called out and Hermione with the rest of the crowd laughed.

'Perfect, Viktor thanks!' Ron gave him the thumbs up.

'Anyway, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Men and women…-'

'We get the idea, Ron!'

Ginny called out from the back and everyone laughed again.

Ron spared her a scowl before continuing.

'Tonight, we are going to party the hardest we ever have, to usher in the New Year!'

Hermione cheered trying to set an example for the crowd.

'Tonight, we're going to throw away our inhibitions and do something we've never done before. Tonight, we're going to make up for all the sadness of the last year by becoming the most excited bunch of magical folk ever seen!'

The crowd cheered loudly and Hermione saw Seamus pumping his fist in the air in approval.

'Tonight, we're going to brush away our differences, brush away our fights, brush away our rivalry and party the hardest we can!'

Ron was nearly screaming at the end the last syllable making the crowd even wilder. Hermione cheered loudly clapping her hands in excitement.

'Because Tomorrow…!'

Here Ron raised his hands in the air asking for silence. The crowd quietened down eager to hear what he had to say.

'Because tomorrow we may be angels, but tonight we unleash the devils!'

The music kicked in and the crowd screamed their approval, the entire mass moving to the dance floor almost simultaneously.

'Some speech.'

A voice said in her ear. Hermione turned to Viktor, her excitement visible on her face.

'I know!'

Viktor grinned at her and pointed to the packed dance floor.

'Want to dance?'

Hermione grinned up at him, her stomach twisting with the excitement and the effect he seemed to have on her.

'Let's!'

He smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The music changed just as they reached and Hermione recognized the opening tune. So apparently did Viktor because she saw his brow furrow in recognition.

'You know this song?'

She yelled to him as he pulled her to a comparatively open space.

'Yeah!'

He pulled her to him and began moving.

_So we back in the club with our bodies rocking from side to side._

She felt his hips grind against hers and decided to just go with whatever happened.

_Hands up! And suddenly we all got our hands up…_

Hermione heard a few people from the crowd singing aloud and joined them with gusto. Viktor was grinning at her and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him just as he pulled her into a complicated twirl. She would've tripped had it not been for his arms.

_Coz baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again… _

Hermione felt him right next to her and swayed rhythmically with him aware of his hands on her hips.

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life…_

Well she certainly seemed to be doing that Hermione thought to herself before throwing herself completely into the music. Viktor was a good, no, a very good dancer. He was easy on his feet and seemed to know exactly what to do. If Hermione would have been aware of the crowd she would've noticed the sudden increase in stares and whispers but she was too caught up having a good time to really care.

_This _was what it was like to have pure, unadulterated fun. She'd really need this, Hermione thought to herself yelling the chorus along with Viktor and a dozen others. And so it seemed did he because as they danced, Viktor's ever present frown disappeared and his face got happier and happier.

'Thank You DJ!'

He yelled perfectly in sync with the song's last line. The crowd cheered and finally Hermione noticed the amount of people looking at them. Ginny winked at her from the bar and Hermione blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

'I think we need a breather.'

She said quietly to Viktor. He shrugged and allowed Hermione to lead him off the floor. Quite a few people cat-called but she ignored them and instead concentrated on walking without tripping. They reached the bar just as Ron did.

'Well you two seemed to be having fun.'

Ron commented, winking at Hermione.

She grit her teeth and opened her mouth to retort when Ginny cut in by saying, 'Yeah, Viktor, I didn't know you danced that well.'

Viktor grinned at her and knocked on the table, scooping up the two glasses when they appeared.

'And how did you know the lyrics?' Harry asked interestedly.

'I like muggle music.'

Viktor said handing Hermione a glass of what looked like clear water.

'Is this water?'

He shook his head in amusement, 'No, it's definitely got alcohol content in it.'

She raised her eyebrows worriedly but he reassured her.

'Don't worry; I won't get you drunk.'

'Hermione! Didn't you listen to my speech?'

Ron asked her in a mock-serious voice.

'I did, why?' she replied confused.

'I clearly said do something you have never done before!'

'And so?'

'And so, get drunk!'

Viktor chuckled into his glass adopting a straight face before Hermione glared at him. He was the only one who knew of her Christmas Party _incident. _

'Right, I'll… er do that Ron.'

Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at her in amazement.

'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?'

Harry asked pretending to pull out his wand.

'What?' she asked defensively.

'I can't believe she's _willingly _going to break a school rule.'

Ginny breathed, utter delight on her face.

'Excuse me, but I'm consuming alcohol which is against school rules. I'm even in a party which I bet is against school rules.'

Hermione said annoyed.

'Yeah, but you know, you can't get caught in the act in doing those. Getting drunk is just… wow. Go Hermione.'

Ron said raising his glass to her. The others laughed and clinked their glasses with Ron's.

'As much as I am enjoying this miracle moment, I want to dance. C'mon.'

Ginny said setting her glass down and pulling Harry to the dance floor.

'As you wish, my dear.'

Harry said sarcastically but followed her anyway.

'Oh, I had to get Stacy a drink!'

Ron exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's glass and refilling it with a spell.

'Hey!'

Hermione sighed but Ron had already turned away.

Viktor chuckled next to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

'You want to say something?'

'No at all. Here you go.'

He said smoothly handing her another glass of whatever the hell it was. She looked around and smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny dancing to together. They looked incredibly cute together and she sighed internally wishing she could find someone who felt as much to her.

'You okay?'

Viktor asked nudging her with his foot.

'Fine, why?'

'Just, are you up for round two?'

He said pointing to the dance floor. Hermione blushed; secretly pleased he wanted to dance with her again.

'Don't you want to dance with someone else?'

He looked at her quizzically.

'We're friends, right?'

'Right.'

'Good, then c'mon.'

He set her glass down and towed her back to the dance floor.

* * *

Hermione sank into a chair exhausted. She'd been dancing almost non-stop with only a couple of breaks for food in between. After dancing for three more songs with Viktor, Neville had asked her to the floor. Other guys seemed to take his cue because suddenly, everyone wanted to dance with her.

Eventually Harry and Ron had shown up and broken the line by dancing with her and shouting "Trio Time" at the top of their voices. Hermione smiled when she heard another shout presumably from Ron. It had been nice to have fun with her best friends. Their lives had become intertwined with so many people that it was no longer just them anymore and sometimes she missed it.

'Drink?'

Hermione glanced up and smiled automatically.

'I thought you weren't going to let me get drunk.'

Viktor grinned at her and sat down next to her.

'It's water. Trust me, I'm not. I have no desire to let you sleep in my bed again.'

Hermione's stomach fluttered at his choice of words but she forced out a laugh.

'My head hurts.'

She complained pressing the cool glass to her forehead.

'Probably because it's so stuffy in here.'

'Huh, so how did dancing with Melanie go?'

He grinned at her, 'For such an annoying person, she isn't all that bad a dancer. I had fun.'

'I don't see how the two are related.'

'That's because your head hurts, it isn't working properly right now.'

'True.'

Hermione said taking a sip from her glass. He gazed out at the dance floor with a glint in his eye.

'Viktor, are you _checking _girls out?' Hermione asked annoyed.

He gave her a suggestive smile and winked.

'Hey, I'm a man. It's what men do.'

'I'm sure.'

She said shaking her head, a little amused.

'Your head still hurting?'

'Yes.'

'Ah, it's time you moved from here. Come, let's go for a walk.'

Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

'My head's beginning to throb too.'

Viktor explained holding out his hand.

'Okay…'

She gripped his hand and pulled herself up, dropping it as soon as she was upright. She followed him out of the Common Room and levitated herself down from the Portrait hole.

'Where are we going?'

'I dunno, somewhere quiet.'

'No stairs.' She stated firmly.

'Deal.'

He grinned at her and led her down a couple of corridors.

'Here's fine.'

He said stopping in the middle of the corridor.

'We can _sit_ on the stairs, if that's okay with you?'

'It's fine.'

Hermione sank wearily down in relief. The corridors were deserted, everyone was in the party.

'What time is it?' She asked Viktor.

'11.40. Twenty minutes till the New Year.'

'Ah.'

He sat down opposite her and rested his back against the banister, just like her. Hermione noticed him rub his leg absentmindedly.

'Is it hurting?' she asked quietly.

The faintest of frowns crossed his face before he shook his head.

'No.'

She nodded suddenly wishing she hadn't mention it. His mood always got worse when anything related to his leg was discussed. Which reminded her…

'Erm… you never answered my question.'

Viktor glanced up confused, 'What question?'

Hermione paused wondering if she should go on.

'Ummm, before we left for our raids, I er… asked you… why you retired, remember?'

He raised his eyebrows clearly surprised.

'That was a long time ago.'

'You never answered me properly.'

He gazed at her, his frown deepening slightly.

'Is this important to you?'

She looked down guiltily; his mood was definitely getting worse.

'No, it's okay. Chuck it.'

Hermione shrugged closing her eyes. They sat in silence for some time and Hermione was beginning to feel distinctly sleepy when…

'Quidditch is a tough enough sport and on the International level, only the very best can play.'

Her eyes flew open in surprise but she wisely decided not t say anything. Viktor had locked his gaze to the floor and she could see his jaw was clenched.

'So fitness is a very important factor.'

He continued in an emotionless voice.

'After my injury…-'

His voice shook slightly

'…- questions about my fitness were raised. And… well, I'm unfit. I can't play three matches a week. It is impossible. And that's the very least amount during the season. The most I can fly is one match and even then I can't play the whole thing.'

His voice acquired a bitter edge but he didn't shift his gaze. Hermione's eyes prickled with tears when she heard the bitterness and sadness in his voice.

'So I decided to retire. It seemed the most dignified way out.'

He finished his voice hollow.

She bit her lip and cursed herself for bringing up the topic. Viktor loved Quidditch. The fact that he couldn't play was clearly killing him and she like an idiot had gone and raised the topic.

'I'm sorry.'

She said feeling a tear slide down her face. He nodded still looking at the floor. Hermione hesitantly placed her hand on his, trying to comfort him. His fingers twitched under hers and he slid his large hand into hers. Viktor continued to look at the floor and the silence between them grew making Hermione feel worse.

'Thank you.'

He said quietly.

'For what?'

He shook his head and finally raised his eyes to hers. 'Just- thank you.' His hand moved and she ended up sliding her hand into his.

'That's what friends are for, right?'

She managed weakly. He gave a half-hearted grin and looked at his watch. A small chuckled escaped his lips.

'What?' Hermione asked leaning closer.

He looked back at her with a small smile. 'Happy New Year, Hermione.'

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it without saying anything. He was looking at her in a very odd way. She was suddenly aware of his hand holding hers and blushed again. What was wrong with her tonight?

'Happy New year, Viktor.'

She said quietly. He didn't say anything; instead he tightened his grip on her hand and smiled.

'Guess we're Angels now huh?'

Hermione bit her lip trying not to grin, 'Yeah, I guess we are.'

He nodded and stood up.

'C'mon, let's go back and join the party.'

Hermione felt the irrationally disappointed. She stood up and tried to reclaim her hand.

'No, you'll fall otherwise.'

Viktor said simply. She looked at him and for a second his eyes seemed to tell her something. Then he blinked and took a step.

'C'mon then.'

* * *

'What time is it?'

Ginny yawned in her ear.

'It's close to…three.'

Hermione said checking the watch of a boy who had passed out on the floor.

'Who's going to take these people back?'

Ginny asked indicating the various prone figures on the floor.

'Ron, I think.'

'Ron currently is involved in a drinking game with Harry and Neville.'

Hermione stifled a laugh, 'He'll do it, don't worry.'

Her gaze slid to the dance floor where they were only a bunch of people left; one of them being Viktor who was dancing with Lavender Brown.

'He's got some moves hasn't he?' Ginny said amused.

'Mmm. Hmmmm?'

'So I've been thinking.'

'Yeah?'

Hermione asked dragging her gaze away from the dance floor.

'Do you like him?'

'What do you mean?' She answered too quickly.

'You know…'

Hermione frowned, 'He's a friend Ginny, of course I like him.'

'And that's not what I meant.'

Hermione shrugged not wanting to give anything away by answering.

'What about Cameron?'

'What about him?'

'He definitely likes you.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Honestly, Ginny, you need a hobby.'

'I'm serious!'

'Yeah, whatever. I think I'm going to go sleep now.'

'Coward.'

Ginny muttered under her breath. Hermione picked her way between the bodies to the bar where the drinking game was still on.

'Ron?'

All three of them turned to her.

'Yes, Hermione?'

'Please, tell me you're going to take these guys back to their dormitories.'

'We've got it covered.'

Harry said brightly, his hair all over the place.

'You're drunk Harry.'

'Am not!'

Hermione sighed and hugged him.

'Goodnight.'

'You're going bed?'

She nodded and hugged Ron who put one arm around her, the other being occupied in filling shot glasses.

'Happy New Year.'

Neville said in her ear when she hugged him.

'You too.'

Hermione answered. She stole Ron's glass and downed it much to the others amusement.

'Night!'

They called after her. She reached the foot of the staircase and groaned. How was she going to get up this? Sighing she reached down to take off her heels when a voice behind called out.

'Need help?'

Viktor said striding over with a glass in hand.

'No, I got it.'

She took both of them off and sighed in relief.

'Goodnight then.' He said smiling.

'See you tomorrow.'

'Happy new year, Hermione.'

He reached for her and gently kissed her cheek.

'And also, thank you.' He said quietly.

'You keep saying that and I have no clue, why.'

Hermione grumbled ignoring her racing stomach, her blush and her goose pimples. He stepped down and grinned,

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Hermione sighed to herself and climbed up the stairs.


End file.
